


From Baron to Sheriff

by FanOTheFang



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOTheFang/pseuds/FanOTheFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those "What Happened if Eric met Sookie First" Fics. Concentrating on Eric. No Bill! Rated M for Lemons and Language, probably violence too - Eric's a Vampire after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I've read lots of “What happened if Eric met Sookie first” fics, so thought I'd try write one. It's my first attempt at writing Sookie and I've concentrated on Eric, who is more interesting for me. I've got my fingers crossed that someone out there likes this!**  
 **.**  
.  
Eric Northman awoke with a luxurious stretch, it was one of the few human habits he had kept as a Vampire. It felt good to know that his body was whole. In the past one thousand years there had been occasions when he had not been fully intact, but that was a long time ago.  
Almost as quickly as Eric realised that he was physically well and safe, he knew that his child had problems. Pamela and her troubles were an ocean away in Louisiana, but Eric still sensed the strongest of her feelings through their bond. He reached for his phone and, as expected, he had a text message from Pam. “There has been a development. May I call you when I wake?”  
“Please do,” was his quick reply. Pam would be sleeping for another seven hours, whilst in wintry London, Eric had woken at four o'clock in the afternoon. He would not need to sleep again until eight o'clock the next morning. In January, London was a great place to be a Vampire, unless you enjoyed your rest.  
Pam was currently joint-owner of a nightclub in Shreveport. Eric had helped her with the initial funding of the club, which she had run, along with her business partner, as a human club. After Vampires revealed themselves to the world, the club was relaunched as “Fangtasia, Shreveport's Premier Vampire Nightspot”. Eric had heard from Pam several times in the past year, she told him with a thrill in her voice about how well the club was doing, however, her problem stemmed from this success.  
Shreveport was in Area Five of Louisiana, it was a small area in the Northwest of the state. The Sheriff of the area was Vincent Ward, Pam did not have a high opinion of him, although she was trying to respect his position. Area Five neighboured Area Six, which was of a similar size and who's Sheriff was Anton Mason. The Sheriffs of both areas felt they deserved larger, more profitable areas, although neither had the courage to request such a thing from the Queen of Louisiana. For years they had attempted to settle the matter by bickering between themselves, resorting to underhand one-up-man-ship, they only ever succeeded in making their positions and their reputations worse. The Vampires resident in both areas were generally not interested in this miniature Civil War and found it best to keep out of their way, but that was not always possible.  
Although the same size as Area Five, Area Six had no prestigious Vampire Nightclubs to help make money. Mason, in Area Six, had discovered that many humans from his area were visiting Fangtasia in Area Five, and so he wanted a share of the profits.  
Pam already paid a form of tax, to her Sheriff. She was not prepared to pay more to the Sheriff of Area Six too. Although she didn’t wish to she had to voice her objections to Vincent, her Sherrif. She had explained her issues and Sheriff Ward had over reacted, he had arranged a meeting with Mason in Fangtasia. As Pamela had said to Eric the previous evening, “They were planning to meet as if they were duellers at High Noon! I had to involve Andre. He is on his way here.”  
Andre was the first child of the Queen of Louisiana, he dealt with most issues that the Queen preferred not to get involved in. Neither Eric nor Pam particularly liked Andre, but Eric agreed that his child had done the right thing involving him, as the two Sheriffs were certainly not thinking clearly.  
The last time Eric spoke to Pam she was waiting for all three to arrive at Fangtasia, the message about ‘developments’ was worrying, but Eric was at least relieved that Pamela must be free to contact him and physically well.  
Eric was usually incredibly patient when patience was required, but he was not especially calm tonight, fortunately, he had meetings to keep him occupied until he heard from Pam.  
Eric's apartment had a huge balcony over-looking the Thames where, if he ever had time to spare, he enjoyed spending time watching the humans scuttle about below. He was not in the mood for that tonight. He checked a few e-mails, getting the figures that he needed for his meeting and decided to walk there to pass the time.  
The meeting was to be held at the commonly named 'Vamp HQ'. Eric walked amongst the bustle of humans, who all seemed to be rushing home on a wintry night. The cold didn’t bother Eric, but he still wore a thick, long coat and hunched his shoulders against the wind, even after a year of Vampires being out in the open, he was still in the habit of disguising his differences to the humans.  
.  
Eric was currently known as Baron Northman, a position he held in the court of Londinium, the premier Vampire in Great Britain. To humans the title of Baron had been connected to land-rights, to Vampires based in Britain the title meant political power, the Baron's aided and advised Londinium, each having a particular role. Eric was the only Baron chosen from the general Vampire populace, the other Baron's were Londinium's children. He knew Eric could be trusted and he valued his opinion. In the past few years, when the most prestigious Vampires had planned and prepared for the Great Revelation, Londinium had needed help that he could trust.  
Londinium was commonly known as the King of London, he had been born there, before the city was founded and long before the Romans named it. His new base was the Westminster Bridge Hotel which was at the opposite side of the River Thames to the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben. He had bought the hotel, from a chain, six months before the Revelation, and had poured money into an expensive, modern renovation for the whole hotel. It had certainly been a surprise to the staff and management working there when Vampires came out and the Vampire King of London took over much of the hotels conference facilities to use as offices and meeting space.  
It was a light, bright, modern building in a beautiful oval shape, not quite the Gothic crypt that humans might expect for a Vampire Headquarters. The upper floors had incredible views over the river and the iconic skyline of the city, and it was particularly convenient for visiting human politicians, of which there were many. Eric believed Londinium might occasionally sleep in a safe room at the hotel, but that was certainly not common knowledge.  
As he entered the hotel, Eric was pleased to see how busy it was. The bar was full, mainly with humans as it was still early in the evening, guests were checking in and the concierge actually looked pleased to see him, because he didn't need their assistance.  
Only one lift went to the seventh floor, which was where the Vampire Area began. Eric was greeted by the receptionist who ran the Meetings area of Vampire Headquarters. Mrs Mullins was in her fifties and before the Revelation had worked as the Personal Assistant for the Managing Director of a Bank, Londinium poached her when he realised he needed someone with organisational skills who could greet Vampires and humans alike. She had taken to night shifts incredibly well and was privately thrilled at her new job, although she tended to keep up the ‘battleaxe’ persona while she was working and did not waste her smiles on just anyone.  
The weekly meetings, that were held for the Baron’s only, were generally more relaxed than the monthly meetings with the numerous Sheriffs. Those meetings ran to a strict timetable, so no one could take up too much of anyone’s time. The Sheriff’s meetings were held in the boardroom where everyone sat around a table with Londinium at the head, the Baron’s meetings were held in a more informal lounge which was where Mrs Mullins ushered Eric, and asked if she could get anything for him. Eric declined a bottle of blood and prepared to wait as he had arrived quite early. He was still and silent, observing the illuminated city through the huge windows, when Londinium joined him.  
“Good Evening Baron, it is good to see you are early and eager for our meeting!” The King nodded to accept Eric’s deep bow.  
“Good evening to you, Your Majesty. I am always eager, you know me!” Eric replied with a grin. Londinium was certainly the only king who he could have spoken so informally with, and he would not have done so in public.  
“Did you hear from Pamela?”  
“I expect to hear from her tonight once she wakes. Hopefully she will call after the meeting.” Eric replied, he had kept his King fully informed of Pam’s problems. Although Londinium never left his city, he was interested in all Vampire affairs. Pam was originally from London, so he was particularly fond of her.  
“If she calls before we are finished, then please feel free to leave us. I shall ask for your report first and we can update you on the remainder of the meeting if necessary.”  
“That would be a great help. Thank you. I know my report shall not take up our time, all is quiet in Immigration.”  
“You sound disappointed, Eric.” Londinium commented, with a smile. “It is good news that your once chaotic department is now running serenely!”  
Baron Northman had dealt with Vampire Immigration in the City of London and the South of England for more than a decade. Before the revelation, Eric primarily ensured that new arrivals stuck to the rules about keeping the existence of Vampires a secret and confirmed that they were not on the run from any other Vampire court. He had helped many younger Vampires to get settled, introducing them to local nests who would make them welcome. He also made sure any arrivals that were not so welcome, moved on quickly.  
Since the Revelation there had been much more movement. Vampires found that many countries did not welcome them, some had to flee in only the clothes they stood in and Britain was one of the few places accepting more Vampires so Eric’s department was incredibly busy. Gradually most incoming Vampires moved on to other countries, Eric had contacts with the two main Vampire Airlines, Air Anubis from the US and Vamp-Virgin from the UK who helped with this.  
Eric's department also dealt with the new paperwork that all Vampires needed since the reveal. His office was quickly filled with staff, who were used to working with passport control, they aided Vampires in getting new identification papers and passports. There were grumblings about the paperwork from Vampires who liked their privacy, but once Londinium stated that Vampires were only required to carry the same sort of ID that a human carried, and that he personally had ID, then few problems were caused. There was an initial rush of Vampires needing passports, drivers licences and the like, but the offices were quietening now.  
As his department got quieter Eric helped other Barons too. Security was always an issue, as was public relations. Eric regularly accompanied Londinium to events, making sure that he was safe, and at the same time showing the 'friendly' face of Vampires too. He had even been on a television news programme when Catherine, the Baron who dealt with Public Relations, had been in Scotland and Londinium had needed someone he trusted to speak on his behalf.  
Catherine was one of Londinium's children. As a human girl she had been named after Catherine of Aragon, but she had grown up in Anne Boleyn’s court, so she had to be incredibly politically astute. This had become more important than Londinium could have ever imagined. In recent decades, Catherine become very interested in radio, then television, particularly how media was used in politics and she used that knowledge now to her maker's benefit.  
Catherine arrived at the meeting with Londinium's youngest son, James Williamson. He was the youngest Baron, at around three hundred years old, but he had been turned later in life so looked the eldest of the group. He had trained himself to be a lawyer, and claimed he could practise law in any human courtroom in the world, if only they opened courts during the day. That was one item that he was always pushing for in meetings to discuss the legal position of Vampires in British society.  
Eric had no idea why Londinium chose to turn Williamson, he found the lawyer incredibly tedious. Catherine on the other hand, could always brighten a room. For this meeting she was dressed for television, wearing a bright purple dress and jacket, and a wide smile. She kissed her maker on his cheek, and chose an armchair next to him, they shared whispered words of greeting, that everyone could hear.  
Catherine might be a couple of hundred years older than Pam, darker and shorter, but she reminded Eric of his own child. While they waited for everyone else to settle he watched Catherine pay all her attention to her maker, that certainly reminded him of Pam. He was always Pam's priority, just as Londinium was always Catherine's first thought.  
Baron Northman was relieved when the meeting began. He had to concentrate on other things then.  
.  
When Pam called the meeting was almost over. Eric bowed low to Londinium and left by the large picture window, so he could fly to the roof and listen to his child in private. She said she was still in her underground sleeping chamber, so she could speak freely about the meeting between the Queen's first child and the two Sheriffs.  
“I have to admit, nothing was as I expected. I thought Andre would speak to Ward and Mason, and that they would come to their senses, but he did not speak. He did not even tell them he was there. They must have been too involved in each other to notice. Andre just sat in the office watching the two of them on our security screens. It all happened after we closed, they were in the bar, I was with Andre and we could easily hear the argument through the walls… and both of us saw when Vincent staked Sheriff Mason.”  
“Staked him!”  
“Yes! On my dancefloor! Then Andre went into the bar, taking me with him. He told Vincent that he was acting on behalf of the Queen of Louisiana and avenging the death of Sheriff Anton Mason. Andre used Vincent’s own stake on him. He was fast Eric, I nearly lost sight of him.”  
The final death of a Vampire was not a regular occurrence, Eric got the impression that Pamela was truly shocked, but trying not to show it. He knew Andre had acted within the law, if he was in his position Eric would have done the same thing. Sheriff Ward had the stake with him, so he clearly had the intention, no Vampire court would query that, and Andre had Pam as a witness, as well as the security cameras.  
“So, both are finally dead. Is the bar cleaned? Where is Andre now?” Eric knew he was asking too many questions, but he was worried about his child and needed to know everything, immediately.  
“Yes, very dead, and the bar is very clean…” Pam answered quickly. “But Andre is still here, although I do not know where he stayed last night. He says he is over-seeing both areas while they look at applications for new Sheriffs.”  
Andre and his maker, the Queen of Louisiana, had been inseparable for centuries. From what Eric had heard they rarely spent time apart. “I imagine he is not happy being stuck in Shreveport.” Eric commented.  
“No. Not at all happy. He says I owe him two sheriffs.”  
“You owe him?”  
“Yes.” Pam sounded thoroughly miserable.  
“Was he trying to make a joke?” Even as Eric asked, he knew it was doubtful. Andre was not the joking type.  
“It did not seem so to me.”  
“Pamela, he cannot blame you for these two final deaths. You did the right thing calling him.”  
“Yes… I just want to be rid of him!”  
“Be careful what you say, my child. Are you sure no one can hear you? I do not want you in any trouble with Andre.”  
“I feel I will be in trouble while he is here.”  
Eric was quite as he tried to think of a resolution for his child. Pam, however, already had a plan.  
“Eric? You could do it? You could be Sheriff of Area Five”  
Eric did not think she was serious and laughed. “That would be a great step forward in my career.”  
“I suppose not, but it would keep Andre and her Majesty happy.”  
“Pamela, are you serious?”  
“And I would see you every night.”  
“You always enjoyed your freedom, Pam.”  
“I did, but everything has changed now... Eric, you would make a great Sheriff. You could control both areas. Five and Six. The whole of Northern Louisiana would be yours. You would make a fortune and you would be your own boss!” Pam was warming to her subject.  
“But I am Baron here.”  
“But you said everything was quite in London. It is chaos here, you would love some action!”  
Eric had to concede that she had a point there. The Reveal had gone so well in London, it was all quite boring now. “I do enjoy London.” He insisted.  
Pam kept pressing, her voice became quite sulky. “Is it your little nightingale? Do you want to keep your pet? Is that why you wish to stay there?”  
“Pamela, you are being ridiculous, and you sound jealous. I will not 'keep' Tegan, but she is enjoyable.” Pam often got a little worried about any girl that Eric kept around and she had not met his current pet, so she was more nervous than usual about her. Pam insisted on calling Tegan “nightingale”, as she was a singer.  
“I am not jealous of a human!” Pam insisted, sounding quite offended.  
“Then what is this, Pam? Are you really worried about Andre?”  
“I suppose Andre will leave soon enough, but, well... We may never get the chance to be close again. If you are my Sheriff we shall see each other every night. Everything is changing now, I should like to see my maker again...”  
Eric let her continue to try and bend him to her will. Pam could always be persuasive when she needed to be, and he was intrigued by her insistence. His assumption was that she had a bad scare, after seeing the two sheriffs staked, her immediate reaction was to want her maker. The more she had thought about him, the more she had missed him and decided he could solve all her troubles.  
The main question was, would he?  
Pam was Eric's youngest child, although she was not particularly young anymore. This may be the last time she ever asked him for help, this may be the last time they would spend time together. Maker's were suppose to call their children to them, not the other way around, but of course, Eric knew he would go to Pam.  
He interrupted her, so he wasn't left listening all night. “Pam, Pamela... I shall consider your idea. We both need to get to work now. You must be careful around Andre. Try to remember he is only there for a short while, I am sure Queen Sophie-Anne will want him back by her side very soon. As soon as you wake tomorrow, call me and update me.”  
“Yes, Eric.” Pam replied, quite meekly. She wished him a pleasant evening and finally ended the call.  
.  
Eric had parted from Pam just after the humans had resolved World War Two. They were together in London before the fighting, but once the bombing of the Blitz began, they had left along with every Vampire in London. Even Londinium moved out of the centre of the city, no Vampire wanted to stay in a city where a bomb may land on his resting place.  
Eric and Pam moved to America. They had fun in New Orleans, but once the bombing was over Eric returned to London to aide Londinium, who was playing his part in rebuilding the city. Londinium had ploughed money into the rebuild and eventually made money from the improvements. He kept records of his business activities, which had helped improve his popularity once Vampires announced themselves to the city and he could showed what he had done to help.  
Pam had stayed in Louisiana, eventually settling in the North. She and Eric had only spent three nights together since then. He had visited just after the Reveal, with the dual purpose of checking on his child and checking out the new Vampire Airlines. Eric flew to New Orleans on Vamp-Virgin and out of New York on Air Anubis. In between, he had called into Shreveport and Pam had showed him Fangtasia, while showing him off to her colleagues. He was amused that she was so proud of him.  
.  
Eric stayed for a moment on the roof, he had to speak to his King and needed a little time to plan that conversation. Generally Barons of a country did not leave to become a Sheriff of a small, relatively unprofitable area, particularly when they had not even been offered that position. There was a good chance that Londinium would be amused at his choice, or possibly furious at being snubbed by someone he trusted.  
Eric re-entered Headquarters by the window he left from, he was told by Mrs Mullins that the King was waiting in his office. This was not a surprise, Eric knew Londinium would want to hear the news from Louisiana. He entered the office, bowing low.  
“Baron! Tell me! How is Pamela?”  
“She is well, your majesty. However, she might have been underestimating when she said there had been developments. Do you have time to hear her story?”  
“I do. I do.” Londinium rose from his desk and moved to one of the armchairs he had facing the city view. He waved to another chair, clearly wanting Eric to sit and tell all.  
The re-telling of the final deaths of the two Sheriffs did not take long. It was certainly not what His Majesty was expecting. Londinium knew of Sheriff Ward, he also knew that the Sheriff's maker had met his final death decades ago, which almost ensured that there would be no challenge to Andre's reasons for staking him.  
“And how did Pamela deal with all this?”  
“Very well, your Majesty. She was certainly shocked, but is looking forward now.” Eric paused while he selected his words. “I apologise, sir, but I feel I must go to her. I must resign my position.”  
Vampires do not often look surprised. Londinium's expression only changed by a slight frown. “Is this a joke, Northman? It is incredibly badly timed.”  
“It is not a joke, sir.”  
Londinium was a little baffled. “There is no need to resign if you just require time to visit your child. Take a few weeks off and then return to us.”  
“I will be staying there. I intend to take a position in Queen Sophie-Anne's court. She certainly needs a Sherrif. I regret that I have to leave, but Pamela has asked me to go to her.”  
“And a father will do everything he can for his daughter.” Londinium began to understand. “Pamela could come here. It is her home afterall. You could find her a new club, I am sure.”  
“But she is very attached to Fangtasia, and we have both put a great deal of money into it.”  
“So I am competing with Pamela and your money. I have no chance of keeping you here.”  
“Pam is getting older and more independent, this may be the last thing she ever asks of me.” Eric kept his eyes down, a little embarrassed at showing his affection for his child.  
“With a daughter like mine, I understand entirely.” Londinium's child, Catherine, had caused him enough trouble in the past. He would never mock a Maker for putting their child first, particularly when so many did not. Londinium, however, had to think of his domain first. “You are in a hurry to leave, I suppose?”  
Eric nodded.  
“But you will take time to inform me of every detail of your department?” For the first time a hint of menace came into the King's voice.  
“Most certainly.”  
“Excellent. I need to know everything, but we shall begin those discussions tomorrow evening, tonight however... Shall we have a glass of Royalty? It is newly imported from Spain, you won't find that in The Americas. I also want to hear just how you plan to deal with the Queen of Louisiana. Does she know you wish to be her Sheriff?”  
.  
.  
 **Hope you like this. Please let me know what you think.**  
 **I have a couple more chapters written already, I'll put another up next weekend.**  
 **.**  
 **13th April 2013 – FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder that this story concentrates on Eric. No Sookie in this chapter, she's discussed in the next chapter but doesn't appear until Chapter 4.**

**.**

**Update: Eric is leaving London to start a new 'life' in Shreveport, but he has to say Goodbye.**

.

It was Eric's final night in London. He needed to reach the airport by dawn, but before then he had things he needed to do, none of which were particularly enjoyable. Although he was leaving many of his belongings behind, he had to empty the safety deposit boxes in his apartment and stow his most precious items in a strong box, which would stay with him during the flight to New Orleans. 

Another chore was packing clothing for his first few days in Louisiana, he had chosen a suit to impress Queen Sophie-Anne, whom he would pay court to as soon as he reached the city. He intended telling her then that he was applying for the position of Sheriff of Areas Five and Six. Eric was not sure how she would take his offer and, in his mind, he had run though various versions of this conversation.

He was not taking much clothing with him, Pam had promised to get him a new wardrobe. She was paying for it with his credit card, so this offer would probably prove costly, but convenient. Pam had also claimed she had found a house for him, although in the phone call they had shared, she kept the details quiet, preferring to 'surprise' him. Although Eric was not fond of surprises, he indulged her in this. 

The most unpleasant job for the evening was letting his pet know he was leaving. He had called Tegan once he woke and asked to see her that night. Generally they only met on Sunday evenings, when neither of them were working. Tegan sounded thrilled at the thought of a rare chance to see him on a week night, Eric was not looking forward to the meeting quite as much.

Before the revelation he would have, most likely, just left London and let Tegan find out in her own time that he was no longer in the city. However, now he had to be careful of publicity and, as Tegan was 'almost famous', Eric did not want to risk her making negative comments about him to the British Press. Although not particularly worried about his own reputation with humans, he didn't want to leave a publicity problem for Londinium to tidy up. Eric did not want his ex-pet in any contact with Vampires if he could avoid it.

.

Less than a year ago Tegan had been living on her family's small farm in Wales, she was engaged to her childhood sweetheart and happy at the thought of spending her life there. It was a trip to a Karaoke Bar on a rare night out in Manchester that changed her life's ambitions. She was spotted by Andy and Rupert, a couple who were musical producers looking for a singer. They were impressed with her voice, as well as her personality and looks. The three met the following day and worked on a half-written song, called 'In The Night'.

A few months later the song was a hit in Europe and Tegan, Andy and Rupert had become a group called Tar, they were travelling summer-party locations to promote the single. They had chosen the bands name in a rush, using their initials and it had stuck (quite appropriately) before they had chance to think of anything better.

Tegan's fiancé was not impressed with her new interest, but she did not want to give up this opportunity. Their break up was not pretty, but Tegan did not have time to dwell. She was single for the first time in her adult life and content to stay that way. Although Tar performed in nightclubs and at festivals, they did not indulge. They were learning how to perform, Tegan's voice got stronger and she became more of a show-woman at each performance. 

Her looks changed too. She had always had mid-length dark, blonde hair, but after taking advice from the record company, she had it cut very short and certainly suited the pixie-look. With highlights and the summer sun, her hair was almost white-blond by August. She had always had plenty of exercise helping out on the farm, but she was leaner than ever and along with Andy and Rupert hit the gym, rather than the bar, when they had chance to stay in a decent hotel. 

Finally Tar's record company decided to release 'In The Night' in Britain and in September the three of them returned to London to promote it. Although not written as such, it was classed as one of the first Vampire themed songs, in a time when any mention of night meant Vampires. This connection brought notoriety and publicity that helped 'In The Night' enter the British chart at number three. 

Vampires also understood the benefits of good publicity and quickly realised that Charity events were excellent publicity. Caroline, Londinium's child, arranged an event for Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital in the ballroom at Vamp HQ. As a last minute addition, Tar were invited to play a short set between two Vampire musical acts. 

It was a big night for Tegan, one she would not forget. 'In The Night' reached number one and she had her first one-to-one conversation with a Vampire, when Caroline introduced her to Baron Northman.

.

Eric certainly liked the way Tegan looked and sounded when he saw her on stage. The background music he could do without, but he thought her voice sounded sweet and dirty at the same time.

Caroline watched him, watching Tegan and realised he was interested. She teased him, as only the child of his king could. “Baron, you seem hungry? Too much blood from bottles and donors? Would you like to meet the talent?”

Eric did not agree to the meeting, but he did not decline either. He did consider that Caroline had a point, humans did not particularly interest him now they were so freely available.

It was a pleasant surprise to find that he liked the girl's company. They danced, talked about the new life she had thrown herself into and Eric enjoyed the evening more then he had expected. She smelled fresh and exciting, more so than any donor or human he had tasted recently. When he asked if he could take her home, she blushed so much her face clashed with her white hair, but after a moment of self-debate, she agreed.

Eric rarely made mistakes, but he did that night. When he had arrived there had been a press pack taking photographs of the celebrity guests. He had not considered that they would still be there when he left with Tegan, and that together he and Tegan were an interesting photo-opportunity.

Tegan had done so much publicity recently that she automatically stood and smiled, with a hand on Eric's arm. Eric managed not to look shocked, but he certainly did not smile, especially when a few paparazzi shouted out questions to the couple. A glare from the Baron silenced them and he steered Tegan away from the cameras.

A moment of irritation, a flash of anger and he put the girl in a taxi, paid the driver and let her leave alone. He counted the night as a momentary lapse, fed from a dreary donor and made himself forget about the little singer.

.

It was over a week before he saw her again, he was leaving HQ after collecting some papers, and Tegan was sitting at the bar by reception at the hotel. She froze when she saw Eric and seemed to panic for a moment, she stared down at her drink and did not look up again until he joined her. 

When he wished her good evening and asked if she was alone, he was mildly surprised when she admitted she was and added, “Our studios are quite close, I thought I'd stop by.” She fiddled with the stem of her wine glass, and admitted. “I hoped I'd see you.”

They were interrupted by a member of staff asking if Eric wanted a drink. He declined and asked Tegan if she wanted to sit somewhere quieter. 

As he steered her to a seat at a table further back inside the bar, she began to explain. “I don't know what went wrong the night I met you, but I thought it might be worth trying to find out.” She did not admit that this was the third night that she had passed by Vampire HQ, but the first night she had dared to enter.

Eric sat opposite the girl and considered her. The blush in her cheeks and the little huskiness in her voice appealed to him, as did her racing heartbeat. He remembered how sweet he thought she might taste, particularly compared to the donors. He was sure she had never sat waiting for a man in a bar before and got the impression that she was relatively inexperienced. 

She kept her voice low. “If I did something wrong that night, I didn't mean to, and...”

“You did nothing wrong. It was not you, it was me.” Eric interrupted her.

Tegan almost laughed at his words, but brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

Eric realised why. “That is quite a cliché, I think?”

“A little, yes.” She smiled at him, he liked that too.

“Then I shall be honest. I did not like the photographers. All the shouting. Telling me where to look!”

Tegan nodded, understanding. “Yes, they can be really rude, but I think I'm getting used to them.”

“I doubt that I will.” Eric stopped himself from scowling at the thought and decided to lighten the mood. “Which is my best side, do you think? For next time, I want to look my best.” He turned so she could see his profile, from left then right. 

“You look handsome from every angle, Baron Northman.” She spoke with a laugh, but was blushing again. Eric really liked that. 

After a moment of quiet, Tegan continued. “I need them though, if they don't take my picture, I'm in trouble. We need to stay in the public eye while we make our record.” 

“That is what you are doing now? A new song.” 

Eric listened to her talk about Tar's album, making music in these times wasn't something he knew a great deal about and he enjoyed her enthusiasm. It did not take long for him to decide that Tegan's obvious interest in him was something he would like to encourage, as she finished her drink he offered her another. When she hesitated to reply, he continued, “Or may I take you home?”

She laughed a little, but looked boldly at him. “You won't just put me in a taxi this time?”

“Not this time.” He confirmed.

.

Without ever meaning to, Eric had a pet, of sorts, although unlike many pets she was independently wealthy and had an occupation to fill her days. Five months later and Tegan had spent almost every Sunday evening at Eric's apartment as this was the night they both rarely worked. 

Tegan had written a song about him, it was called 'Midnight Secret' and was number one for two weeks in December. Tar's popularity was certainly increasing, although the song missed out from being number one at Christmas because a novelty charity single came along. 

Eric had even taken Tegan to the New Years Ball at Vampire HQ. This time they had stood together for a little while for the paparazzi. Eric had even introduced her to Londinium as his.

.

On Eric's last night in London, Tegan arrived at his apartment full of smiles. Eric helped her off with her long, winter coat and watched her legs as she took off her knee-high boots. Remembering that after he told his news, those legs were unlikely to be wrapped around him, he raised his gaze. 

Her hair was a pale lilac tonight, it clashed with her red dress. She saw him looking. “Do you like it?” She asked, touching her hair.

“Very pretty. It suits you.”

“Thank you, I'm glad you approve. I think this will be my colour for a while. Although I almost didn't recognise myself, they've tried so many shades on me.”

Tegan was being styled by her management company, the white blonde hair from when they met was now even shorter and had been a variety of colours in the past months. She was pleased that he was happy with her new look and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, before things went further he led her into the lounge. 

“Let us talk for a moment.” He was not particularly hungry but the familiar scent of her blood was appetizing as she was so close. “There is something I need to tell you.”

His sombre tone was enough to make her serious and concerned. She took his hand and let him lead her to the large leather sofas in the lounge.

“I am leaving London.” He began.

“Really? For long?”

“Probably, for a long while. I have another position to go to.”

“Another job? But you have a great job here. Why would you leave?” Her voice got a little high pitched with surprise.

“This is a good opportunity for me.” Eric decided not to mention he had not got the job yet.

“But you love London! I thought you liked it here.”

“I do, but it is time for me to move on.”

“When are you leaving? Do you really have to go?”

“I leave tonight.” He said calmly.

“Tonight!” The word was almost a screech of surprise and made Eric regret that he had ever begun this conversation. 

As he had taken a good deal of Tegan’s blood over the last few months, he could easily sense her feelings. Most of the time he blocked them out, but generally these days she felt happy and excited, also a little overwhelmed. He blamed a lot of that on her musical career and the pressure she felt trying to make the most of this chance she had been given to be successful.

Right now Eric could feel the tension growing inside her, he knew she was close to tears, which would inevitably stop her thinking sensibly and talking coherently. Tegan was looking down at her knees, so he gently put a finger under her chin and made sure she caught his gaze. He hadn’t wanted to glamour her, but now it seemed the best option.

“Tegan, we have had a wonderful time together.” He nodded and she copied him. “But we knew this would not last.” Again he began to nod and she followed. “It is sad that our time together is over, but you have so much to look forward to.”

Tegan was nodding in agreement by herself now.

“You must concentrate on your music.” Eric said, using a phrase he heard her use often. “Remember our time together, but do not share our story. Keep our time private and concentrate on your music.” He raised his eyebrow a little, indicating he wanted her to respond.

Still caught in his glamour, Tegan nodded happily. “I shall! I shall concentrate on my music. Make the CD and keep our time private…” The change in her mood happened very quickly. Eric felt it in her blood, as quickly as he saw it in her face. Her happy mood changed to worry. “Private?” She whispered.

“Is there a problem with privacy? Talk to me, Tegan.”

The words flew out of her. “The PR lady thinks I should tell. Andy and Rupert didn’t think I should, but the PR lady said it would be great publicity for us.”

“PR lady?”

“At the record company. The PR lady.” As she repeated the phrase again, Eric realised Tegan didn’t know or remember the ‘PR Lady’s’ name, she wasn’t trying to hide it from him. “She said dating a Vamp would make me stand out from the crowd. Make me special. She wanted to arrange interviews, but the guys didn’t think it was a good idea.”

“What did Andy and Rupert say?” Eric asked gently. He dismissed her idea that they were dating, he had always thought of her as a pet, not a girlfriend.

“They said it would make me look tacky and the band too. They thought you might not like to read about us either.”

Eric hadn’t spent much time with her band-mates, but was pleased that they were sensible. “I think Andy and Rupert are correct. I think you should keep your private life private. And concentrate on your music.”

Tegan was nodding again, happier now. “I will. I will. It’s private.”

Slowly, carefully, Eric released Tegan from the glamour. She sat quietly for a while and became herself again with a bit of a sigh. Both her hands were holding one of his, she began to rub her thumb across his knuckles. 

“I will miss you.” She said this very quietly, with no sign of hysterics so Eric let her continue. “You're the calm in my life.”

“I was the calm?” He replied and had to grin at her. “You didn't find me exciting at all!”

“Of course, I did!” She tried to laugh with Eric, but did not quite manage it and gave a heavy sigh again. She leant against him and did not object as he put his arms around her. 

Considering what he had planned for the night, this was becoming better than Eric had expected. Tegan, moved in closer, and made a little noise, similar to “Mmm”.

With most women he would have stroked their hair, in the hope that they would relax. Tegan didn't have enough hair for that. He rested his hand on the back of her neck, feeling the blood rush past his fingers, just beneath her skin. 

He let her move first, she raised her face to his, her lips touching his gently, carefully, while her body pressed against his.

It was one thing he missed. Kissing. He didn't kiss donors, he didn't kiss that many humans at all actually, most weren't worth that attention.

Tegan was worth the attention, certainly tonight she was. He could feel the heat of her hand on his cock, unfortunately his jeans were in the way. 

As she was clearly trying to catch her breath, he moved his lips from hers to her throat. She managed to gasp, “We should should say goodbye properly, do you think?” He made a noise of agreement and held her tighter. 

Eric had been with the girl for so long he knew there were two things in particular that bothered her. Her clothes were mainly bought by the record company and she didn't like getting them crumpled, and she liked to be comfortable. The sofa was not comfortable enough. 

As Tegan twisted against him, her movement was restricted by her clothing. “Take off your dress.” He suggested.

She looked doubtful for a second, then smiled confidently. He let her wriggle out of his grasp and she stood before him pulling down the zip at the back of her red dress. The dress my have clashed with her hair, but her underwear had been carefully chosen to match with her new lilac look. She stood before him, dressed only in a little lace, gaining confidence at his gaze. 

Tegan let her voice drop to a husky tone. “Should we say farewell in your bedroom?”

Eric suppressed a grin. He had known she would want to avoid the sofa. “We should.” He replied. “Quick. Run!” He changed his hidden grin to a growl and bared his fangs.

Tegan gave a squeal, that was actually more of a giggle and jumped over his lounge table, darting in the direction of his bedroom.

Eric didn't move until she had reached the door, then caught her before she reached the bed. He held her a little off the floor with one arm around her waist, at first she kicked out and wriggled against him. Her butt tight against his cock. She twisted her head to claim his kisses, as his free hand roamed over her body. 

Her breasts were high, quite small but sensitive. He could feel her nipples harden beneath the lacy bra. She made an incoherent noise as he pinched her, but she cupped her hand over his, encouraging him to continue.

Eric had been a large man, his cock was certainly in proportion, and as a Vampire he became harder, and stayed harder than any human could dream of. Of course, this was not a problem for him, but he was aware that it could be a problem for any human partners. They had to be ready for him if they were to be comfortable with his size and stamina. Tegan especially, as when she met him she was quite inexperienced.

Eric's hand slipped over the top of her lacy panties and stayed still. Pausing while she stopped wriggling, he could feel her racing heartbeat and hear her shallow breathing. To stabilise herself Tegan clasped her arms around Eric's arm that was holding her against his chest. 

Her pussy felt hot and wet through the lace and once she was still, he slipped his cool hand beneath the damp fabric. She gasped and shuddered as he began to tease her. 

Tegan was so excited that her orgasm came quickly. Eric's sensitive fingers felt a slight rise in her temperature, he heard her sharp intake of breath as pleasure took over her. He resisted the temptation to feed from her, knowing there would be opportunities later and he needed to conserve her strength, so they could fully enjoy this farewell.

As Tegan calmed down, he set her on her feet, holding her steady while she caught her breath and regained her balance. 

“You are wearing too many clothes...” He grumbled in her ear, plucking at her bra strap. 

Tegan turned to face him, tugged at his t-shirt and grinned boldly. “So are you!” She stepped back to the bed, taking off her bra and dropping it to the floor with a flourish. Six months ago she would have never been quite so daring, but Eric had boosted her confidence, as well as her experience.

Eric eyed her breasts greedily, her nipples looked incredibly tasty, he was sure they were aching to be kissed. 

As she sat on his huge bed wriggling out of her panties, Eric pulled his t-shirt over his head. He took care to move at human speed, so she could watch him properly. He shrugged out of his jeans and had no underwear to worry about. Tegan's eyes became a little wider, her heartbeat picking up speed as she watched him. 

He kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed as she reached to stroke his cock. She hitched her legs up to his back, opening herself to him as she placed the tip of his cock at her wet entrance. 

Tegan moaned through his kisses, as Eric slipped inside her. He lifted his head so he could watch her changing expressions. As usual she was murmuring, “Oh my god, oh my god.”

“My name is Eric.” He grinned.

Tegan almost laughed as she looked up at him and managed to concentrate on her lover. They had shared this exchange many times. “Oh Eric. Eric!”

. 

They lay quietly together, Tegan catching her breath and recovering, while Eric made a mental list of what he needed to pack and wondered how long his guest would expect to stay. 

While he waited he considered his options for a sexual partner in Shreveport. He could exist without sex and fresh blood, but considered that a tedious existence. Maybe he would find a human, one with a little independence like Tegan, but maybe not so young. Although a older woman would have even less stamina then Tegan.

Inwardly Eric scowled, although his face remained impassive. Would it be worth taking a Vampire Lover? Stamina would be guaranteed, although with other Vampires came issues with their makers and children. Pamela would probably be upset if he became involved with another Vampire as soon as he returned to her. 

Eric resolved to take a look around once he reached Shreveport, he was sure he would find someone to interest him, if only for a short while.

Time was up. Tegan needed to move on.

Eric leaned out of bed to collect his phone from his discarded jeans and took a calculated look at the time.

“What time do you need to leave?” Tegan asked.

“I must be at the airport at least an hour before dawn. There are things I need to do before I go.”

“Anything I can help with?” She asked hopefully. 

Eric shook his head. 

“I should leave you to do what you need to do.” Her statement was more of a question, and she looked crest-fallen when Eric agreed. Scooping up her underwear, she left the room quickly to use the bathroom, which was through the lounge as Eric did not have an en-suite.

The en-suite bathroom that was originally in Eric’s apartment had been turned into a light-tight bedroom, hidden behind a secret door. The room was just able to fit a double bed with extra secure storage below. Fixtures like this had convinced him to keep the apartment while he left for Louisiana, he would rent it fully furnished to visiting Vampires and expected to make a nice amount of cash from it.

When Tegan returned from the bathroom, dressed and tidy again, Eric was waiting for her in the lounge. He had retrieved her winter coat but did not help her into it as soon as she returned. He felt it seemed polite to delay.

“You must take good care of yourself, and enjoy making your record.”

“I will… Yes, I must concentrate on my music.”

For a moment Eric wondered if he had gone too far putting that phrase in her head, but altering the glamour now might cause more problems so he decided not to.

As she buttoned her coat, Tegan said, “Oh, I must get your address, I could send you the CD!” She looked hopefully at him.

“Mrs Mullins will be able to get anything to me. You could send it to her at HQ.” Eric suggested. He could see she was beginning to get upset as he led her to the door.

“Please call me, if you’re ever over here again. Or in Europe? Or…”

“I would like to, but I am not expecting to leave Louisiana in the foreseeable future. You have fun here, I have lots of work to do.”

Her tears were almost spilling over as she whispered her goodbyes and left.

Eric could hear her crying in the corridor, and a little in the lift, but by then the sound blurred into the background noises that he could always hear. He was quite relieved by the evening. She clearly wouldn’t be discussing him with the press or anyone else, and he hadn’t had to see her cry, which was always a bonus.

.

**.**

**I've been thrilled at the positive reaction to this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts.**

**.**

**More next weekend.**

**.**

**19 th April 2013 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks to Mini aka All About Eric for offering to Beta this story for me. Any mistakes and repetitions are still my fault but maybe there will be less of them!**

**I'm sure everyone's read her wonderful FF, Immortal Beloved, but if you haven't - you must!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update: Eric is ready to travel to New Orleans.**

.

Eric awoke in the luxurious, but cramped, travel coffin and scowled. He had never liked these coffins, mainly because he could not stretch properly, which was an irritating way to start the night. However when travelling by plane during the day, he didn’t have much choice about using one. He even stayed inside it for a longer than necessary, just in case his body clock was out because of the flight. Doubtful, but he preferred to be careful in such situations.

Using his connections as Baron Northman and with thanks to Vamp-Virgin, he was travelling first class, which meant he had a coffin compartment to himself. He changed into his dark suit in privacy and left his shirt open at the collar. Vampires like necks, even other Vampires' neck's. Sophie-Anne may only be interested in women now, but she certainly had not always been so. She last saw Eric in jeans and a t-shirt, with his hair down, so he took a moment to tie back his hair tightly and make sure he looked smarter than usual for her.

Although Eric hardly needed confirmation that he looked good, he noted that, when he emerged to take his seat for landing, the human air-hostess looked at him for longer than she should. He declined a bottled blood, as he was still well fed from Tegan and concentrated on the view out of the window. He enjoyed watching New Orleans get closer.

.

When he reached Queen Sophie-Anne's Palace, Eric was fortunate as he was met by Rasul, a Vampire he knew, but not well. Rasul was generally chattier than most Vampires and, as he escorted Eric to the Queen's private rooms, he was keen to talk about the two Sheriffs who had so recently passed. 

Eric listened intently, getting as much information as he could. He learnt that, as far as Rasul was aware, no Vampires had been approached about the two vacant positions and that the Queen was missing Andre. 

Andre was known to be the Queen's first child. Eric believed her second and third children were Sigebert and Wybert, brothers whom she had turned in Anglo-Saxon England. The brothers had mentally stayed in that century; they were the Queen's bodyguard and did not seem to wish for more from their existence. Privately, Eric thought the two were intensely tedious and he was not surprised that Sophie-Anne was missing Andre because the pair were not interesting company.

Sigebert was stood at the door to the Queen's private office and, predictably, Wybert was inside, behind the her desk.

Eric's last meeting with Sophie-Anne, when he had been passing through New Orleans to visit Pam, had been in this room. Andre had been present, but not her boring bodyguards. On this occasion, the Queen dismissed her guard. The brothers were clearly concerned at leaving her alone with Eric, but after a moment left the room. 

The Queen greeted him with a bright smile. Eric was quite surprised when Sophie-Anne reached up to brush a little non-existent lint from his jacket. “So smart Baron, what is the occasion?”

“As I am applying for a new position, I thought I should dress for the interview.”

“A new position? You have left Londinium!” The Queen seemed eager to gossip and waved Eric to a delicate French sofa, that was clearly older than his child. She sat in a tinier chair, leaning forward to hear his news. She did not seem to be expecting his response.

“You have a vacancy for a Sheriff, I understand.”

“I do... two vacancies. Of course, you have heard about our little drama from Pamela? It was very correct of her to call us; I am pleased your child has been so wonderfully brought up.”

Eric nodded at the compliment and let the Queen continue.

“But why did you leave London? Surely there have been no problems between yourself and Londinium?”

“There are no issues between myself and the King, but it seemed time to make a change. May I apply for the position of Sheriff?” 

“You tease me Northman. Why would a Baron of London want to become a Sheriff of a little area in Louisiana?”

“I don’t want a little area, I want Areas Five and Six. I am sure I am qualified to control the North of Louisiana.”

Sophie-Anne crooked an eyebrow. “You think I would give anyone that amount of power in my state!”

“Your Majesty, you have known me a long time. I am entirely trustworthy. It is a large area, but a relatively low number of vampires; you have many more here in New Orleans.”

The Queen's face showed that she was not convinced. Eric continued his case. “And if I am keeping the North safe and profitable then you can concentrate on you city. Andre could come back to you.”

It was the last comment that made the Sophie-Anne smile a little, evidence that she was missing her child.

“Do I have competition? Have you seen other applicants?”

“Not many.” Sophie-Anne admitted.

“You know I am more of a Sheriff than Vincent Ward and Anton Mason put together.”

The Queen smiled, but raised an eyebrow at his boast. Eric decided to press. “Of course, I can start straight away. Tonight even. Andre and I could pass on the road as he returns to you.” 

He gave a dazzling smile as the Queen nodded, but she was not going to give him all his own way. “I will be happy to announce that you are the Caretaker-Sheriff of Areas Five and Six.”

Eric was careful not to let his dislike for his new title show in his face. Caretaker made him seem temporary and not joining the two areas together, made it possible to separate them again. “Sheriff of Area Five is a little snappier.” 

“Very snappy,” said Sophie-Anne drily. “But I will not make a 'snap' decision, so my title stands. Let us take a look at the finances, you may not wish for the position once you have seen them.”

As Sheriff, Eric would pay taxes to the Crown each month. These he could raise from local Vampires and their businesses, but any shortfall he would need to make up himself. If he underpaid, then it was expected that the following month he would pay the difference with a hefty interest. A weak Sheriff could fall into debt quite easily, Eric did not intend to.

Sophie-Anne expected him to pay the same rates that Vincent Ward and Anton Mason had paid. This seemed reasonable; although he knew Anton in the old Area Six had difficulties paying, Eric was sure he could make the cash and was keen to take his leave, but Sophie-Anne had something else on her mind. 

“I would be prepared to make your first month's payment a little easier, if you could do a favour for me?”

“A favour?”

Sophie-Anne stood from her chair, clapping her hands in delight like a child. “Yes, you are just the right Vampire for the job. I wish for you to bring my pet a gift!”

Eric was surprised at her manner, but hid his feelings as the Queen paced her room. Months ago he had heard from Pam that Sophie-Anne had a favourite pet, who was very important to her, he assumed this was the same girl. 

“My Hadley was from a little place near Shreveport, she still has family there. A cousin, whom she is fond of. If you could bring this girl to New Orleans, Hadley could have a reunion.”

“Could your pet not simply invite her cousin here?”

“Ah! There have been family squabbles, and Hadley feels the girl may be surprised to hear that her cousin is with a Vampire, a female Vampire at that! It is a challenge, dealing with sensitive humans, but I am sure a Vampire of your calibre can cope?”

“I am sure I can, but am I putting a Procurer out of a job? I would not want to step on anyone's toes.” 

“My Procurer is busy. He's in Peru. Some computer issue.” Sophie-Anne was beginning to let her irritation show. “Eric, do you not want to do this favour for me? I am sure a fifty percent reduction in your first month's payment will make it worth your time.”

He was beginning to think there was more to this favour than the Queen was telling, with an offer of fifty percent he was convinced. “Your Majesty, I will be very happy to help bring about this little reunion. What do you know of this cousin that may help me?”

With a satisfied smile, Sophie-Anne sat again. “The girl used to live in Bon Temps, an old house on Hummingbird Lane. Hadley doubts that she will have moved. She did work in a local bar, known as Merlotte's.” The Queen almost laughed as she added, “Her name is quite original. Sookie Stackhouse.” 

“Sookie Stackhouse.” Eric repeated. “I shall track her down for you, for you and your pet.”

“I would prefer for Miss Stackhouse to come to us willingly, and without being glamoured. Hadley has been around us a long while, she might notice if her cousin was altered, I don't want her upset.” Sophie-Anne instructed, but then was distracted. “Hadley has arrived. You must meet her Sheriff, she is such a sweet girl.” 

“Sheriff, not Caretaker?” Eric asked, hoping to change Sophie-Anne's mind on the item that mattered to him most while she was diverted. 

“Caretaker-Sheriff.” The Queen sounded determined.

“Of course.” Eric tried a different tactic. “Maybe I could ask Hadley about Sookie Stackhouse? She may have more useful information.”

“No! Eric... This is a surprise for Hadley. There is no need for you to mention her cousin.” The Queen did not hide her concern about Hadley finding out particularly well, and she knew it. “I am sure my new Sheriff can keep a secret.” She stressed the word Sheriff, making herself very clear.

“Of course.” Eric stood and bowed low to her, convinced that he had his preferred title.

They were joined by Hadley with Rasul escorting her. Eric was interested in meeting the girl, of course, she greeted the Queen first. Hadley bowed low, then moved quickly to the Queen's side, taking the hand that was offered in both of hers and kissing the Queen's cheek. Such a show of affection was rare, but Sophie-Anne was often close to her children, Eric wondered if this girl would become the Queen's youngest child quite soon.

“Hadley, this is Eric Northman. He has just been appointed Sheriff of Area Five, he replaces Sheriff Ward and Sheriff Mason from the old Areas Five and Six.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Sheriff. Congratulations!” Hadley turned to Eric, giving him a genuine smile. 

Rasul had not yet been dismissed from the room, he stayed by the door and nodded his congratulations to Eric, adding a surprised raised eyebrow.

After their greetings, Sophie-Anne left Eric and Hadley so she could talk about business. Eric listened into her conversation with Rasul, but it was just daily matters, so he concentrated on Hadley. 

She was a pretty girl, just as you would expect of the favourite of a Queen, but she seemed brighter than most pets. She wore a simple dress, no sleeves with a scooped neck but it was modest in length, just reaching her knees. Eric could tell it was a rich material, with expensive tailoring and her jewellery was discreet and excellent quality. She was too thin, as was the fashion these days and looked a little tired. Eric could just see old scars on her inner arms, probably from past drug use, and scars on her neck presumably from the Queen. 

Hadley's most striking feature were her big brown eyes, they were warm, friendly and showed that she was excited to be here. She had no problem with looking Eric in the eye, Sophie-Anne was at the other side of the room so she knew he would not glamour her.

“Does Area Five still contain Shreveport?” She asked. “I grew up in a little place called Bon Temps, it's near there.”

“It does. Bon Temps is in my area too, I shall have to visit.”

She smiled. “It's not the most interesting of places. I doubt there are any Vampires there.”

“I shall have to check. Some Vampires are happy to have a boring existence.” 

“Not the ones I've met.” Hadley shot a cheeky grin towards the Queen, who was clearly listening. She sat on the little sofa that Eric had used, he stayed standing as he was sure he would not be required to be there longer. “If you're passin' through the old place, be sure to say 'Hi' from me.”

“I certainly shall.” 

It wasn't long before the Queen had finished her business and joined her pet on the sofa. They linked hands and Eric knew he was surplus to requirements. 

“Keep me notified of any problems, Sheriff. Rasul will assist you, if there is anything you require before leaving the city.”

Sheriff Northman bowed respectfully and left his Queen to her evening meal. 

.

It was clearly one of those nights when everything would go Eric’s way; he found that arranging transport was incredibly easy.

Rasul had heard rumours about a car that needed an owner. In the hope of persuading her child to keep his position as the Sheriff of Area Six, the maker of Anton Mason was in the process of buying him a car. Anton certainly no longer needed a it, so the car had not yet left the dealership. Anton’s devastated maker was relieved that Eric wanted to take ownership of it, even though she had to sell it at a loss. 

When he viewed the car, Eric was thrilled with it. He and Rasul stared at the red Corvette, acting more like teenage boys than Vampires who had seen the very first cars.

Anton’s maker had even arranged personalised number plates, BLDSKR. Eric knew the plates were incredibly inappropriate, but he believed Pam would enjoy them and, as she was his priority, he did not waste time getting them changed.

The new Sheriff's drive from New Orleans to Shreveport was very pleasurable, apart from the possible problem that Sookie Stackhouse might become, he was certainly enjoying his new start.

.

Pam had done an excellent job of refurbishing an office for Eric in Fangtasia. The room had once been an office for her and Longshadow, her business partner, but they now shared a smaller office, that had once been a store room. There were definite benefits of having the Sheriff of the area based in the bar, so Longshadow had no objections to Eric moving in. If he had objections, it would not have been sensible for Longshadow to have voiced them.

Three very productive night later, Eric leaned back in his new power-chair, enjoying the scent of the leather and propping his feet up on his desk. It was the first time there had been a clear spot on his desk since he had arrived and Eric decided he deserved a moment of quiet. 

Since arriving in Shreveport, he had met every Vampire in his new area, either alone or in their nests. All were given the opportunity to leave the Area or offer loyalty to their new Sheriff. All had stayed, although some loyal to the last two Sheriffs had left when Andre had taken over.

He discovered that Ward and Mason had both offered low taxes to elder Vampires while penalising the youngest. This was probably to keep the elder Vampires content, but as they were the most able to pay Eric increased the contribution expected from them. Although not pleased, most of the eldest realised they had been getting away with paying too little for years so they accepted the payments, rather than object to a Sheriff who was much older than them. 

Most of the younger Vampires were excited to have a new Sheriff who clearly deserved more respect than their last leader. They were interested in Eric's scheme which reduced their taxes if they visited Fangtasia and entertained the customers. The free blood and willing company was also a benefit to them. 

Eric made a point of sitting in the bar himself; Pam had reserved a table for him which enabled him to see the whole bar. Unfortunately, this meant the whole bar could see him, he was not used to being watched so intently but Pamela insisted that he was good for business. After the first night he decided to limit his time 'on show' to short sessions; he didn't want to offer himself too cheaply.

Pam must have sensed he was relaxing, Eric could tell she was on her way to the office. She was smiling as she entered, these past few nights, Pam was smiling more than she ever had before. In fact, she looked quite smug because her maker was here. Fortunately she managed to look more serious in the bar, Eric was sure her thrill would calm down soon.

After she had greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, he asked how busy the bar was.

“Saturday night is always busy, but I believe the vermin are getting here earlier now, to get a good table.” Pam spoke about her customers with disdain, but Eric knew she would miss them if they were gone. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked. Eric had last fed from Tegan, he was not especially hungry but could be tempted to try someone, which was exactly what Pam was hoping. “There's a new girl. She looks eager!” She pointed out a woman on the security screen. 

As Eric inspected her find, Pam continued, “She has never been here before, I am sure she has never been tasted.” 

The 'new girl' was looking around her with aloof amusement. She was tall with dark hair and dark eyes, but not painted black like many humans in the bar. She was wearing red too, which seemed like a pleasant change to Eric who had already seen too many humans dressed in black, trying to look like a stereotypical Vampire.

“You will never guess what her name is.” 

“When have I ever enjoyed guessing games?”

Pam decided not to try and tease her maker any more. “Her name is Dawn! Isn't that ridiculously inappropriate?” She was thrilled as Eric showed a fangy smile.

“Are you saying I should 'go meet the Dawn'?”

Pam's grin matched Eric's, “I think you should!”

. 

Dawn Green was certainly enjoying her first night in Fangtasia. She had flirted with the female Vampire on the door and received admiring looks from other Vampires inside, although no one approached her, until Eric Northman.

.

Dawn's eyes were wide and excited as Eric led her back to his office. He locked the latch on the door and turned to his guest as she stepped closer to him, arching her body to his.

“This is your first time at Fangtasia?” Eric asked, as he backed her to the wall.

“Yeah, I've been really looking forward to this.” Dawn replied, while she caressed his cock through his trousers. 

Eric was already sure she had a great deal of experience, he did not need to be too careful with this woman. He stroked her ass through her black denim skirt; it was so short her could caress her bare thighs without having to hitch the skirt up. She was braless under the flimsy red top; small breasts but eager hard nipples that Eric could feel through his shirt. 

Dawn did try to kiss him, but Eric wasn't interested in that tonight, he buried his nose into the curve of her neck and shoulder enjoying the scent of her pounding blood. Dawn only managed to kiss his ear, while she linked her arms around his neck and enjoyed his cool fingers exploring under her skirt. 

Eric was too impatient to worry about her minuscule panties and once he got them down past her ass, he stepped back so she could wriggle out of them. 

“Are you enjoying your first time here?” He asked, as he unfastened his zip and released his cock. 

Dawn stared down. “Fuck, yeah!” She gasped. “I'm enjoying this.” 

Eric unfastened a couple of buttons from his shirt and tugged it over his head. Dawn followed his actions and her red top hit the floor as Eric stepped back to her. Again he pressed her back against the wall. 

Eric might later admit that the fuck was nothing special. Hard and fast, against a wall, the girl was one of many. She enjoyed herself, scratching at his shoulders encouraging him to pound her harder. Rough sex was clearly Dawn's thing.

Afterwards, he set her back on her feet, standing close to keep her upright as she swayed a little, regaining her balance. 

Only for one moment did she show a little insecurity. “You didn't drink from me?” 

He opened his mouth a little and let his fangs slowly drop to their full extent. “I will now.” He said with a grin.

Dawn had stared as his fangs came down, now she was part terrified, part excited; an excellent recipe for great tasting blood. She was surprised as Eric, lifted her over his shoulder and then placed her onto his desk. She didn't know whether to giggle or to scream and try to run. 

“On your back.” He instructed. 

Drawing in a breath, Dawn lay back, while Eric looped one of her legs over his shoulder. With her skirt hitched up to her waist, she was open to him. Eric leaned over her and rubbed his cool cheek against her inner thigh, enjoying the sensation of the blood rushing past. He gave a nip to her thigh, not breaking the skin and heard her gasp. Carefully he rubbed the bite mark with the ball of his thumb, making a circular motion. Slowly and methodically, he let his thumb make circles on her skin, all the while moving closer to her eager pussy. Dawn was whimpering and moaning, desperate for him, as he teased her while feeding from her thigh. 

She came at least twice, which even the humans in the bar might have heard. Dawn was doing wonders for his reputation. Eric thought she tasted reasonably good, especially when she was coming and Pam was right, she had not been tasted before.

As he stood she stood too, putting her arms around his waist, clearly hoping to kiss him, but now he had fed Eric wanted to fuck again.

He stepped back and turned Dawn to face his desk, muttering, “Hold tight.”

Dawn had a talent for talking dirty, and was very complimentary about his cock as he slipped inside her again. 

.

Eric’s hand was on the door when Dawn asked. “Do you need waitresses? It would be cool to work here. There are obvious perks to the job.”

Eric was about to comment that this was not an interview, but she continued hurriedly. “I work at a bar called Merlotte’s. It's a busy place in Bon Temps. I have loads of experience.”

“Merlotte’s in Bon Temps.” Eric repeated, amazed at his good fortune and relieved that he had not the opportunity to find out about Sookie Stackhouse walk out of his office. He certainly didn’t show his surprise, and as Dawn gave him a big grin, he easily caught her eye. “You will not remember any of this conversation.”

“OK.” Dawn quickly fell under his glamour.

“Do you know Sookie Stackhouse?”

“Yes.”

“Does she work at Merlotte’s?”

“Yes!” Dawn replied excitedly, as if she knew the answer to a particularly difficult quiz question.

“Tell me about her.”

“She’s a waitress…” The instruction seemed to confuse Dawn a little. She wasn’t used to talking about other women.

Eric tried being more specific. “What does she look like?”

“Ahh… She’s blond, nice boobs. She could be real pretty but she’s always got her hair tied back and she wears training shoes to work. She should wear heels, and hold herself better… and do something different with her hair!”

Eric hadn’t expected a fashion commentary, but he supposed he couldn’t really expect much more from Dawn. He tried a simpler question. “Is she married?”

“No, she still lives with her Gran.” Dawn smirked.

“No boyfriend?”

“Never!” Dawn actually laughed.

Eric thought that Pam might be better at this bitchy conversation than him. He tried again. “Is there anything different about her?”

Dawn shrugged. “Lots of people think so. They used to call her Crazy Sookie, some still do. They think she’s physic or a mind-reader or something…”

“But you don’t?”

“Not really. You hear a lot of secrets from drunk people in our line of work. I think she listens in a lot. Too nosey.” She scowled.

“When does she work? At night or during the day?”

“Both, she’s there tonight, took over my section.”

Eric was pleased to get something concrete and useful from her. Tonight seemed like a good night to track down Sookie Stackhouse. If she was actually a ‘physic or a mind-reader or something’ then he could see why Queen Sophie-Anne was interested. Hadley must have told the Queen about her cousin.

He spoke calmly to Dawn. “You enjoyed your evening, but you won’t become a regular visitor to Fangtasia. It will be at least a month before you return.”

She nodded.

“And you will not tell anyone about me.”

More nodding.

Eric held her gaze and slowly released her. “Thank you for your company. Hope we see you again.”

“Yeah.” Dawn was still a little dazed, but Eric put his hand on her back and gave her a small push out of the door. He locked the office door behind her and growled a little to release the tension. Eric decided to take a shower before his night out at Merlotte’s.

.

.

**Apologies if you don't like Eric with anyone else – but Sookie arrives in the next chapter so if I don't write Lemons now, I won't get chance for ages!**

.

**Thanks so much to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic, I am thrilled at the reaction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to All About Eric for her Beta skills! Or should that be skulls!**

**.**

**.**

**Quick Update: Eric has heard that Sookie Stackhouse is working so he is on his way to Merlotte's...**

.

Eric took care with his appearance that night. He wanted to blend in with the rest of the customers at Merlotte’s, but stand out for Sookie Stackhouse.

At Fangtasia he had been wearing a black silk shirt and suit trousers, but after a quick shower changed into well-fitting, faded jeans, with well-worn boots and a new green t-shirt, chosen by Pam to suit his colouring. He actually looked less white than normal, thanks to Dawn’s blood.

His plan for dealing with Sookie Stackhouse was simple and flexible. First, get to know the girl and let her get to know him, while proving that he was not the monster that she might believe Vampires to be. Secondly, discover the real reason for Queen Sophie-Anne's interest in Sookie and, finally, let her know about her cousin and offer to take her to New Orleans. Whatever skill the girl had might affect this; he might not want to give her away so easily. 

Eric didn’t want to risk leaving the car outside a strange bar, so he decided not to take his beloved Corvette into Bon Temps. He planned to fly there, and tied his hair back so it didn’t look too windswept on his arrival.

Merlotte's was a large one story building with a trailer behind, it was surrounded by a parking lot then trees, but with no other buildings close by. The wooded areas were convenient to land in without being seen. From outside Eric could hear laughter, chat, the click of pool balls and a loud jukebox. It certainly seemed to be a busy night.

As he walked into the bar, Eric certainly turned a few heads. Although it was getting quite late and some of the inebriated clientèle would not have noticed if he had worn a black cloak and appeared in a puff of white smoke. Two people certainly noticed him straight away; the blonde waitress at the bar and the Were stood behind it. Eric was not expecting a Were, after a discreet sniff he realised it was a Shifter. Quite a rarity. The shifter gave Eric a slight nod of acknowledgement, which was an acceptable show of respect in these circumstances.

As he chose a table and sat, Eric made a mental list of Vampires he would need to inform about this shifter. He was unlikely to be an issue, but younger Vampires in particular might get overexcited if they came across him unexpectedly. There was a pack of Werewolves based in Shreveport, who Vampires had a reasonably good, working relationship with. Nearby there was also a declining pack of Were Panthers who, thankfully, kept to themselves. 

The blonde waitress walking towards him put the Shifter out of Eric's mind.

Oddly enough the first things he noticed were black training shoes, not heels, followed by tan legs, real curves and “nice boobs” as Dawn had said. Eric was already convinced this was Sookie Stackhouse. He was careful raise his gaze to her face and decided that he liked that view too. Her smile seemed warm and friendly, even excited to see him. She had a light tan, just a little make-up and big blue eyes. Eric discovered he agreed with Dawn; he would have liked to see her hair down.

“What can I get for you?” The waitress asked.

Eric was not entirely sure if she realised that he was a Vampire. His reply would have certainly confirmed that. “Do you have any bottled blood?”

She looked a little embarrassed. “No, I'm so sorry. Sam's got some on order. Should be in next week.”

As she said ‘Sam’ she glanced at the Shifter behind the bar, then back to Eric. He assumed the Shifter was Sam, he seemed to run the bar, maybe it was even his. As he wasn’t wearing any uniform that seemed possible. Eric made a mental note of the name Sam Merlotte and concentrated on Sookie again. “I’ll just have a bottle of beer, please.”

“Ok, we have…”

Sookie seem about to give him a list of choices, but he held up a hand to stop her. “Any. Any will be fine, thank you.”

“Because you won’t be drinking it?” She asked, almost in a whisper.

“I am afraid I won’t be, but I cannot sit here without a drink and I do have fond memories of beer.” Eric was pleased that Sookie almost laughed at his comment, she seemed about to question him further but they were interrupted.

“Don’t mind Sookie, mister, she's crazy.” A rude, male voice called out from another table.

In normal circumstances Eric would have forcefully advised the intruder to keep his opinions to himself, but he didn’t want to be aggressive in front of Sookie right now. 

He noticed that her smile stayed on her lips, but it left her eyes. “I'll bring your drink over,” she muttered and rushed away, leaving only her scent behind her. The aroma was incredible, crisp and fresh, certainly virginal but Eric could not work out what made it so good. 

As he watched Sookie walk away, he appreciated her shorts but was careful not to stare, he was pleased with Sophie-Anne's challenge. It was certainly pleasant so far.

Sookie returned shortly with his drink. “Your beer, sir. Enjoy!” Not even the odour of the drink spoiled her scent.

She spoke with a smile and looked him straight in the eye. Eric thought it might be easy to glamour her and take her out of here straight away, but persuading her might be more fun.

“Hey, Sookie! We need another pitcher of beer here!” The loudmouth on the next table called out before Eric could start a conversation. 

Sookie didn't hide her sigh and with a half smile to Eric, she left his table to deal with her other customers. 

Eric sat holding his beer bottle, deciding his next move. Sookie was clearly busy and there was no reason for him to stop her working any longer, maybe the place would get quieter later and he could speak to her then. As he wondered how long he would need to wait, Eric heard a couple of humans moving behind him and was surprised when they sat at his table. 

“Hi, man. Welcome to Merlotte's! We like to say hello to everyone, we're a friendly bunch o'folks,” said the man who sat opposite Eric. 

“I'm Denise Rattray, this is Mack. Lovely to meet you.” With a toothy smile, Denise squeezed in the bench next to Eric. He moved to give her room, quite surprised at this turn of events, although his face remained impassive. 

Eric had discussed his expected trip to Bon Temps with his child, Pam had said he should expect a bunch of rednecks who would hate vampires, or be terrified of them, probably both. He had certainly not expected this. He could tease Pam when he got back, tell her how wrong she was about these people. 

Sookie was no longer in the bar, but Eric brought his thoughts back to her. Maybe this odd couple could be useful. “Why do you call her crazy? The waitress?”

“'Cos she is crazy.” Mack shrugged and grinned. “You just have to look at the girl, there something going on behind that smile.”

“And she’s no fun.” Denise claimed. “Stick with us. We can show you some fun.”

The memory of Sookie's scent returned to him, Denise's odour was vile in contrast. It became blatantly obvious that Denise was offering herself to him, which was not much of a surprise, women did that all the time, but Mack was clearly happy about it. To Eric, Mack did not seem interesting enough to be a voyeur or confident enough to hope for a threesome. This was an weird situation.

These two must want something from him, but what? Did they think they could hurt him somehow? Steal from him maybe? Eric was intrigued, he stayed quiet and let them keep talking. When they invited him to a party, he accepted. He planned to return to talk to Sookie another time and left with the strange couple when she was not in the bar.

.

The trio walked to the back of the parking lot, away from the bar and out of its view. Eric was certain they were going to attack him, and quite amused that they thought they could overcome him.

The Rattrays had fallen into step either side if him, Denise was rummaging in her bag and muttering about car keys, half turning from his view. When they attacked, they were clumsy but quite quick for a pair of humans and Eric had not expected them to be carrying silver. 

Mack had a silver chain in his pocket, but it fell to the floor as Eric caught hold of him by his neck, he lifted him from the ground leaving his captive struggling for breath. 

Denise was luckier; she also had a silver chain and drew it out of her bag as Eric grabbed her throat too. The chain dropped over his bare arm, scorching it immediately. He managed to hold on to Denise as the pain shot up and down his arm. Eric had not been silvered for centuries; the initial pain was shocking as the silver burned into his flesh, then the numbness began to spread along his muscles.

Eric tried to concentrate. Denise’s bag had dropped to the floor, and syringes and small blood containers were scattered at his feet. They were trying to drain him! With a younger, weaker Vampire they might have succeeded. He tried to ignore the pain, and think about his position as Sheriff. Had these two drained others? Were they working alone? Were more Vampires in danger?

Denise was struggling, spitting obscenities, as Eric was holding her with his weakened arm he found it difficult to tighten his grip. Thankfully, she shut up when he spoke.

“Are you working for anyone?” He snarled at her.

Denise looked mystified.

He shook her and continued. “Why did you come after me? Did you know I would be here?”

Denise struggled to shrug her shoulders in reply. “We just got lucky,” she croaked. “Please let me go, it was his idea. I will never try this again. I swear…”

“Your concern for your husband is touching.” Eric told her as he glanced at Mack who was now hanging limply from his other hand. He was alive; Eric could still feel the blood sluggishly flowing through his veins, though he wasn’t at all tempted by it.

Eric heard a small gasp and looked up to see Sookie Stackhouse staring at the scene with her eyes wide. She was holding a thick chain, which Eric didn’t quite understand.

There was a moment of stunned silence while he, Sookie and Denise all stared at each other. Mack was quiet too, but his eyes were not focussing. 

“Help me!” Denise squeaked, breaking the silence and wriggling again.

“Help you? You were gonna drain him!” Retorted Sookie, much to Eric's surprise. He realised she was here to help him, she had come to his aid, bringing a weapon!

As he recovered from the shock of Sookie's arrival, Eric knew he had to make a quick decision. The most obvious thing to do was to crack the Rattray's heads together, glamour Sookie into forgetting this and return another night to woo her for the Queen. He had an enjoyable image in his head of skull meeting skull, brains and blood everywhere, he even heard the noise that their heads would make. 

However, the Queen had requested that he did not glamour Sookie, and he was supposed to be making Sookie comfortable around Vampires, so he had to deal with this situation in a way that a human would accept. 

When he spoke he was pleased that his voice sounded calm. “Would you call your police? My hands are full.”

Sookie nodded, still looking stunned. 

Eric had expected that Sookie would use a mobile phone, but she turned and ran back to the bar. He heard her call “Andy!” in a strained voice. Minutes later Eric had a small audience of bar patrons, headed by the shifter and a man who introduced himself as Detective Andy Bellefleur. Although out of uniform, the detective arrived with handcuffs collected from a car at the other end of the lot. He had also used a radio in the car, so back up was on it’s way.

Detective Bellefleur looked understandably nervous as he approached Eric and the two captives. Denise was still wriggling, so Andy took the easy option of holding Mack's arms behind his back. As Eric released Mack, he looked to the shifter who was close by. “I am sure you can hold on to her?”

Sam didn't speak but held Denise's arms behind her back so Eric could release his hold on her throat. The Shifter took a long look at Eric's scorched arm, his face showed no emotion.

Eric was not used to being injured, especially in front of humans; it was an uncomfortable sensation for him. As he had released Denise, he had dropped his arm, but the fine silver chain was burning deep into his flesh and clung on. There was a little smoke coming from the wound, the area where the silver had touched him was scorched black. He desperately wanted to rip it from his arm, but that would injure his right hand too and he did not wish to increase his injuries.

He vaguely heard police sirens, other uniformed officers arriving and saying a rehearsed speech to Denise and Mack, she was still cursing, while he was just managing to stand. They had moved away from him, towards the cars. There was only one person who was close to him now, and that was Sookie Stackhouse.

She was looking at his arm rather than paying attention to the babble of noise around them. It was possible that she realised his dilemma. “Should I remove it?”

“Quickly,” was all Eric managed to say. As he lifted his arm to her, he realised with relief, that she would be blocking the view of his injury from the audience of humans.

He heard her take a breath, then she grabbed the chain and lifted it up and away from his arm. First she looked at the silver, which still had a little of his flesh attached, which smoked and burned away. The chain was left clean and sparkling again. 

Almost as if she didn’t want to see, but couldn’t look away, she then stared at Eric’s arm. 

Eric felt the immediate pain around the wound lessened the moment the silver was gone, the numbness in his arm was improving too. The charred flesh became blood red and skin grew over the flesh, translucent at first, then as white as the rest of his arm. Sookie may have even seen the fine blond hairs grow back.

“Thank you.” Eric spoke quietly. No human had ever watched him heal. Any human who saw him hurt did not live long enough to see his body repair itself.

Eric found could think more clearly, now that he was perfect again. He was still on a mission to impress Sookie Stackhouse; a pair of drainers and a healing injury did not stop that. “They called you Sookie? Is that right? I am Eric.”

“Sookie. Yeah. Does it hurt?” She was clearly still distracted by his arm

“Not now. It itches a little, under the skin where the flesh is still healing.” Eric thought she was actually going to touch his arm, but she seemed to think better of it. He was not sure how he would have reacted to that.

They were interrupted by Detective Bellefleur, who was now wearing plastic gloves and collecting the needles from the floor. “I’ll need that, please Sookie.” He nodded at the silver chain and she dropped it into a bag that he held out. Eric managed not to step away from the dangling chain

“Not much evidence of the actual injury.” The Detective commented, looking at Eric’s arm in disappointment.

“I can say it was there, if you need me to.” Sookie offered, as they were joined by an older man who introduced himself as Sheriff Dearborn.

“We will need a statement from you Sookie,” he began. “That is if you wish to press charges?” The Sheriff looked at Eric as if he wished Eric would say he wanted to forget the whole thing.

“I do want to press charges,” Eric confirmed. “I am new to this country, I assume an attempted draining is the equivalent of attempted murder?”

Sheriff Dearborn did not look too sure.

“Have you had to deal with drainers before?” Eric asked.

“This is a new one to me,” admitted Dearborn.

.

The police officers decided they should take Eric’s statement there and then. Eric thought it might be a good idea to get this dealt with, so he agreed. Sheriff Dearborn claimed Sam’s office so they could get some quiet, away from the excited bar patrons.

Eric sat in his meeting with the pair thinking that it must be situations like this that made humans yawn. Surely killing the Rattrays would have been less tedious than this.

He was careful to ensure that he looked as if he were paying attention and said all the right things regarding the earlier attack. One thing he stressed was that his name should not be released to the press or public, he did not mention his new title, mainly because two Sheriffs might confuse the issue. 

The meeting improved substantially when he heard Sookie and Sam talking in hushed voices somewhere close by.

“And if you think a customer isn't safe, you tell me and I'll deal with it, not you.” The Shifter was angry, but trying to sound reasonable. “If you think someone is being harmed in our parking lot, your next move is to call the police, not step out there yourself like a vigilante!”

“Okay,” replied Sookie in a small voice. Eric though she sounded close to tears. “Are you gonna fire me?”

“No, no. I don't want to lose you!” 

To Eric it was clear that the Shifter was worried about Sookie, but Sookie was more worried about her job.

.

Eric had not managed to see Sookie as he left the bar. He was still satisfied that he had made a good impression and certainly a memorable one, so he was happy with his night’s work.

As he spotted Fangtasia ahead, he concentrated on Pam, letting her know he was on his way back to her. Although their bond had weakened over the decades apart, it seemed to be improving after just a few nights back together; he could still call to her and he could tell her feelings too.

She was waiting in his office. “Was it terrible?” She asked as soon as he entered. Pam had not hidden how horrendous she considered time spent in a human bar might be.

“It was interesting,” admitted Eric and then got down to business. “What can you tell me about Drainers in this area?”

“Drainers? We have never had any trouble around Shreveport.”

“Has anywhere nearby had a problem?”

Pam was eager to find out why he was asking, but she answered his query first. “About six months ago Area Twelve in Texas lost a youngster. Their Sheriff contacted Mason to ensure we all took extra care, but I heard no more about it. Sheriff Mason was not good at passing on information. I thought they must have caught the culprits and dealt with them.”

“Or maybe not.”

“Eric, please? What has happened?”

“Nothing serious, a couple of humans tried to drain me. Pam, I am fine, you can see that.”

Pam’s fangs were down and she stood, wanting to fight as soon as she heard of any possible harm to her Maker. She tried to think sensibly. “Do we need to arrange a clean up?”

“No need. They are not dead. The police have them.”

“Human police!”

Eric explained how he was interrupted while dealing with the Rattrays, how Sookie Stackhouse was involved and about the statement he had given to police.

Pam was not satisfied. “We need to kill them! They cannot be alive! May I do it? Please! I can leave right now.”

“Pamela, it is too close to dawn. You know you cannot leave for Bon Temps now. I taught you better than to risk yourself for no reason.”

Chastened Pam sat, trying to control her anger.

“I know they will not release my name and it is very good for public relations to let the humans deal with this.” As he spoke Eric felt a strong emotion from Pam. “You doubt this?”

“I do not wish to, I never want to disagree with you.”

“You are allowed a different opinion, Pamela.”

Pam was quiet and Eric gave her a moment. He knew how difficult it could be to disagree with your maker.

Pam spoke very carefully, keeping her eyes down. “Most humans here are not interested in justice for wronged Vampires. We deal with problems like this ourselves.”

Eric considered her opinion. “You do know much more about this region than me. The police here did not seem worse or better than those in London, but how these Drainers are dealt with now will depend on judges and lawyers. We shall have to wait and see. If I am wrong, I will deal with this.”

“I do not want you to be wrong!” Pam pouted.

“Well, I shall ensure it does not happen often.” Eric’s grin was just what Pam needed to see. He was relieved to see her smile and feel her mood improve. “Do you know the Sheriff in Texas? The one who had trouble with drainers before.”

“Not really,” Pam said, but Eric looked expectant so she continued. “His name is Nate Miller. He's new to the job and relatively young. Lots of Sheriffs in Texas think they are immortal cowboys, he seems to have more sense than most.”

“Good. Get him on the phone for me and make introductions. It should be interesting to exchange stories.”

Sheriff Miller seemed a little dubious as he received their phone call, but he agreed to speak to Eric. 

“Is he the Sheriff who used to be a Baron in London?”

“He is,” confirmed Pam with pride in her voice, as she handed over the phone.

Eric told Sheriff Miller about the attempted draining, while slightly editing the story. He didn't he mention his involvement but simply said the police had interrupted a draining in his area and arrested a human couple. 

“That was a human, male/female couple?” Miller reconfirmed.

“Definitely.”

“Fuck. We had a young Vampire here, she called herself Sasha and had barely sixty years as human and Vampire. She regularly fed from the owner of a bar in Longview. It is a human bar, but very Vampire-friendly. Her remains were found at the back of this place, we identified her by a gold necklace she always wore. 

“Of course, I spoke to the bar owner. There were rumours that she was very fond of him. He claimed he and Sasha had argued on the night she was taken. She wanted to party. He had to work and he lost sight of her. He found out from a drunk later in the evening that Sasha had left with a human couple. This drunk was no use as a witness, even when glamoured he could not give us a description.” Sheriff Miller sounded frustrated.

“Sasha's maker arrived from Houston, he was jealous of her relationship with the bar owner and would not believe him. He quickly returned to Houston and we never saw the human again. I can only assume he is now dead.” 

“And the mystery couple were never tracked?” Asked Eric. “You got no description?”

“All we heard was that they were 'trash'.”

Eric almost groaned at the perfect description of the Rattrays. 

Nate continued. “We had no way of tracking them. I hoped we would find new sellers of Vampire blood in the area, but it seems they moved on and took the blood with them. Maybe to Louisiana?”

“Maybe.” Agreed Eric, although this was incredibly slim evidence. That night did not seem to be the first time that the Rattrays had drained a Vampire, it was possible that Sasha was another victim.

“So the human police have them now?”

“They do.”

“I suppose they will only get a couple of years in jail at most, I shall certainly be waiting for their release.” Nate Miller sounded resigned. 

Eric agreed to keep the young Sheriff informed and finished the call.

“So they did manage to drain someone?” Pam said quietly, she had been sitting on the corner of Eric's desk to listen to the conversation.

“Possibly.” Eric did not often feel regret, but he was beginning to wish he had killed the Rattrays when he had the chance. 

It had been a difficult evening for Pam; her maker had been attacked and she didn't agree with how he had dealt with it. Eric could sense her conflicted feelings, along with his own troubles. 

“It is time we went home. Shall I drive?” Eric offered.

Pam's car was at Fantasia but she joined him in the Corvette. She was quiet and sombre until Eric tried to break her mood. “I have more to tell. The bar Sookie Stackhouse works in is owned by a Shifter. I was in his office.”

“The cousin of the Queen’s Favourite works for a Shifter! Her Majesty will be so pleased!” Pam replied, sounding amused despite herself. 

Eric began to relax as the road was clear and he could drive as he liked. His improved mood began to seep into Pam's humour. “You have to tell me everything about this human.” She stated. 

“Pamela, I am not going to gossip about Our Queen’s private matters.”

“You wouldn’t keep a secret from me. Please Eric!”

Eric knew that Pam would happily try to get information out of him for hours; it was a shame they did not have that long left this evening. They had not spent much time alone together since he returned, Eric put his foot down and grinned while listening to his child’s persuasion.

.

.

**Huge thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**.**

**It's the Fangreaders Awards Night tonight! Please join us!**

**Just google Fangreaders Blogspot for information or check Twitter.**

**I am nominated for a couple of awards so I'll be putting on my posh frock and crossing my fingers!**

  
  


  
  



	5. 5

Whether you enjoyed DEA or not - I hope you find time to enjoy this over the weekend.   
Thanks again to Mini for her Beta skills.  
.  
.  
Five.  
.  
Pam predicted Fangtasia would be busy as soon as they saw about the death of the woman on television. It was reported that Maudette Pickens had died from strangulation, but had bite marks on her inner thighs. Eric was angry that the news report inferred that a Vampire must be the killer, but Pam was thinking only of revenue. She remembered once seeing Maudette in Fangtasia, but was sure she had not left with any Vampire that night. Eric and Pam contacted local Vampires, ensuring that they knew to contact their Sheriff if the police contacted them.  
Eric had planned to visit Merlotte's again; it had been two nights since the first trip there and he knew he should be in contact with Sookie Stackhouse. However, now the bar was full of gossiping customers, he begrudgingly delayed his visit and stayed at his table, listening to the chatter around him.  
It was clear that the customers knew nothing more than the news reports on TV, although they were certainly more sympathetic towards Vampires. Most of the them realised that a Vampire would be unlikely to kill by strangulation.  
After a long while, there was one conversation that stood out to Eric; two girls were sitting whispering together in a corner booth. They clearly did not realise just how good Eric’s hearing was.  
“There’s more going on than Maudette Pickens. I heard that a couple tried to drain a Vampire the other night.”  
“Oh my God! Draining!”  
“No idea which one - that’s being kept quiet - but the pair got out on bail today. Can you imagine how fast they are running right now?”  
“Damn fast. Oh, oh! He’s looking. The blond one. He just looked this way.”   
“Oh, I can’t even look at him without my legs turning to jelly!”  
It seemed that the useful part of this conversation had ended. Eric left the bar and headed to his office, on his way he called out to Pam. She arrived at full speed just a moment after him. “What has happened?”  
“Pam, it seems you were right. I have overheard that the Rattrays have released on bailed. They are apparently free to run.”  
Pam had no thoughts of 'I told you so'; her thoughts were all of revenge. “And we can run after them?” She asked, hopefully.  
“I am going to Bon Temps tonight, they may still be there or I maybe able to track them. If they are there, I need you here to help with my alibi.” Eric could feel Pam was disappointed. “If they are on the run, I shall certainly take you with me to track them down. Where ever they are I need to deal with them quickly and cleanly. Do we have access to a car that cannot be tracked?”  
“Of course.” Pam opened up the safe and collected a set of lock-up keys. She admitted, “I hope you don’t catch them tonight, I want to go hunting.”  
“They silvered me. I just want them dead.”  
.  
Eric drove carefully to Bon Temps in a big, black Lincoln car. It wasn’t as much fun to drive as his Corvette but the sombre car suited his mood and was much less noticeable.  
When preparing to meet Sookie Stackhouse he had looked into this area, he knew the worst spots in town and had a mental list of areas where the Rattrays might live. He decided to try Merlotte's first; they might be dumb enough to celebrate their release or he might be able to get speak to Sookie Stackhouse, she might know where they lived.  
The bar was clearly busy, the parking lot almost full. Eric parked his car by the entrance of the lot, with the back of it hidden by the overgrown bushes and low hanging trees. Rather than go straight into the bar he decided to listen first.  
Judging by the babble of voices, Merlotte's seemed as busy as Fangtasia had been and the patrons were talking about two of the same subjects. There was a lot of sympathy for Maudette Pickens and it seemed more people here thought that her strangler must be a Vampire, as she had been bitten in the past. Eric was irritated by their stupidity but concentrated on the other conversations about the Rattrays.  
He picked out Sookie's voice amongst the noise, all her conversation was work based. “Table six is asking for their bill, I told them you’d be right over.”  
“Great, thanks Sookie, I’ll be glad to have one table clear. No chance of an early finish tonight.”  
“Amazing how a murder makes people thirsty!” Eric heard a male voice join in, but he was concentrating on the other female voice. It was Dawn.  
He realised he should no longer risk going into the bar to speak to Sookie. He had glamoured Dawn so she wouldn’t speak about him, but it was difficult to say what she would do if he walked in the bar.  
It had been decades since Eric had stood outside a bar spying on humans, but he was prepared to wait for useful information about the drainers. Waiting was certainly preferable to flying around the lower-class housing in the hope of spotting them.  
He could tell that people were moving from table to table, sharing the same story with someone different each time. One male in particular repeated that he had seen the Rattrays going back to their place that afternoon, but he never said where ‘their place’ was.  
Customers were gradually leaving and the bar becoming quieter. Eric began to consider checking out other areas but was stopped by the repetitious man who again said yet again, “I saw them going back to their place this afternoon.”  
“Where'd they live anyway?” His companion slurred.  
“Up at Four Tracks, the trailer furthest from the road.”  
“The scruffy one?”   
“That's it.”  
Eric grinned into the darkness. Four Tracks Corner was a small trailer park and he knew exactly where it was, he took off in that direction.   
After waiting so long for the information, he was disappointed, although not exactly surprised that the Rattrays were not home. Their car was gone too. There old scents of humans and drugs but no more information to be gained from the tatty trailer.   
Frustrated that his luck seemed to be failing him, Eric retraced his flight. The night seemed to be getting worse for him as cars and pick-ups were on the roads coming away from Merlotte's. Had the bar closed? He heard Dawn chatting on her phone while driving beneath him; if the staff were going home then it seemed so.  
As he continued on his way to collect the car, Eric had the distinct impression that his night had been wasted. He was determined to find the Rattrays, no matter how long it took. He was sure he could glamour past addresses from someone and start to track them down that way.  
Merlotte’s parking lot was almost deserted, with just his car tucked by the entrance, two older cars and a pick-up by the trailer at the back.  
And there was movement amongst the trees.   
Something big enough to be a human was down there.  
Eric landed close to the movement and then grinned into the darkness as he could see Mack Rattray just in front of him. Mack clearly hadn’t heard Eric land and seemed to be hiding. It crossed Eric's mind that he could wait and let Mack lead him to Denise, but he had waited long enough.   
Eric took two strides to reach his prey, wrapped one arm across the front of his shoulders and twisted his head around. The bones made a crack and Mack was no longer a threat to anyone. Careful not to make a noise Eric laid the body on the ground, planning to collect him once he had tracked down Denise.  
Quick footsteps followed by a female gasp and a snarling dog made Eric move in that direction. Dodging trees, he reached the parking lot in time to see Denise Rattray land a punch on Sookie Stackhouse’s face. Sookie fell back onto a battered yellow car, but managed to stay on her feet. A dog was snapping at Denise’s heels but it backed off when Eric took hold of her. Denise got the same treatment as her husband. The body went limp and Eric let it drop at his feet.  
Sookie looked so shocked that Eric did not want to approach her and risk frightening her further. Everything was quiet, except for the panting of the Shifter who had moved to Sookie’s feet. After a moment of silence, Eric realised she was looking at the body more than him. “I shall move this. Please wait. I’ll come back.”  
He saw Sookie nod as he tucked Denise under one arm and took her to where her husband lay. He needed to call Pam when he had a moment, but first he ran back to Sookie. So that he didn’t startle her again, he slowed to a human walk when he got close.  
She seemed calmer, and was crouched talking to the Shifter, scratching his ears. The dog was wagging his tail, Eric was not quite sure why he found the smug animal so irritating, but he was careful not to let that show as he approached. The dog still ran off as Eric got closer.  
“You don’t like dogs?” Sookie asked.  
“That dog may not like me,” replied Eric. He wasn’t entirely sure if Sookie knew that the dog was her boss or not. “Is it your dog?”  
“No, he’s just around sometimes…” Sookie seemed quite dazed, Eric was worried that Denise had seriously injured her. “I wonder if Mack’s around too?”  
“He was. They are together now.”  
“Dead too?”  
“Yes.”  
Sookie nodded. “She wanted to kill me. I could see what she wanted to do to me… You stopped her.”  
Eric was eager to ask how she could see that, but simply replied. “I am pleased I could help. You helped me.”  
“I’m not sad they're dead.” Sookie said in a flat voice. She was quiet again for a moment, then huffed out a breath and seemed a lot calmer. “I need to get some ice for my face.” She waved a hand in the direction of the bar. “Been trying to get out of here all night, now I gotta go back in. I should call Sam too.”   
“No need.” Eric stopped her quickly. He didn't want to see the Shifter again tonight. “I can help. Cold hands.”  
Sookie stepped back against her car as Eric stepped forward. Very carefully he put the back of his fingers on her cheekbone where a bruise was beginning to form. Standing so close he was incredibly conscious of her fresh scent and her beating heart. Eric knew he needed to concentrate on the current situation, rather than just the girl in front of him.  
He made himself stay very still and quietly said, “I need to know that you will not tell anyone what happened to the drainers. I will be under suspicion, and you may be questioned.”   
A slight smile ran across Sookie's lips, Eric found he was watching her lips move as much as listening to what she was saying. “The last I saw of the Rats was them being arrested.” She shrugged. “That's what I will say to anyone who asks.”   
“Good.” Eric believed her, and almost regretted asking, but he had been careful for so long it was difficult to trust a human now. Gently he moved his hand so his palm cupped the bruise on her face, Sookie winced away a little. “It's fine. Relax.” He murmured, enjoying the flush of heat from her cheek.  
Her face scowled in concentration. “I can't hear you.”   
“I just said 'Relax',” Eric said, a little confused. “Can you hear me now?”  
Sookie smiled. He liked her smile. “Yes, I can hear you speaking, but I can usually hear thoughts too. I can't make out any of yours.”  
Eric was pleased to have the mystery of why Queen Sophie-Anne was so interested in Sookie solved so quickly. He hoped she was telling the truth about not hearing him; maybe he could test that out sometime. Right now, he said what was on his mind. “That must be very useful.”  
“Not really.”  
Eric crooked an eyebrow, so Sookie continued, “I wish I didn't know about the things most people think. It's constant noise. Quite peaceful not to hear anything.”  
Eric stayed quiet, hoping she would carry on, but Sookie shrugged away from his hand. “Thank you, I really should get home. My Gran will be worried.”  
“Is this your car?” Eric nodded to the battered yellow car beside her. “You should not drive after a bump on your head. If you give me directions I can drive you home.”   
Sookie did not look convinced. For the first time she looked a little uncomfortable about being alone with a Vampire, who had just killed two humans.  
“I have to arrange to remove those drainers; it would be best if you were not around.” Eric said honestly, then he added a little white lie. “I am a very careful driver, although I do not think I have driven one of these before.”   
Eric scowled at the strange car, while Sookie looked undecided. She asked, “Where will you put the Rats?”  
“I cannot tell you that, and it is best that you do not see who helps with the clear up. Please, let me take you home. It is better for you and my colleagues.”   
Sookie still didn't seem sure, but she handed over her car keys and let Eric let help into the passenger seat of her car. When he asked, Sookie confirmed that the other car in the lot was the Rattrays'.   
As Eric walked slowly around to the drivers door, he called Pam and spoke in his own language, just in case Sookie could hear him. He quickly told Pam where the Rattrays were, letting her know that she could collect them in their own car, rather than use the Lincoln he had arrived in. He was relying on her to clear the area. There had been no blood spilt so that would not be difficult.  
Sookie was quiet once she had given Eric directions. He was quite amused by the car for a while, then thought that he should make conversation. “You called the drainers Rats?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Very appropriate. The other night, did you read their minds and know they were going to try drain me?”  
“They remembered draining someone before. A girl, she seemed young, probably not I suppose.” Sookie was upset at the memory. “Mack remembered teasing her, when they had her tied with silver he called her 'Silly Sasha'.”   
Eric swore quietly in words he hoped Sookie would not understand. “I looked into other drainings around here. A young Vampire called Sasha was drained in Texas. They left her in the sun. She met the final death.”   
Eric was quite pleased that Sookie sounded genuinely sympathetic.   
“Many Vampires will be glad those Rats are no longer.” Eric continued, but realised he sounded menacing and took a moment to chose a better subject as he drove closer to Sookie's home.   
She had mentioned her Gran earlier, so he tried that topic. “Do you live with your Grandmother? Will she be waiting for you?”  
“She might be sleeping, but after what happened to Maudette Pickens she might want to know that I'm home. Maybe I should drive myself up to the house, I'm not sure how I'd explain you.”  
“That is good thinking.” Eric was impressed. “And what will you say about the bruise on your face.”  
Sookie self consciously put her hand to her face.  
Eric kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. “You still look beautiful... the bruise has faded, but I am sure a Grandmother would notice.”  
Sookie had gasped as he said she was beautiful, he could tell she was flustered and stayed silent while she gathered herself.  
“Um, well, thank you... Yeah, she'll notice... I could say a packet of napkins fell on me again. They're on a high shelf.”  
“You should tell your employer to move them somewhere safer.” Eric advised, happy to have a little dig at the shifter.  
“That's what Gran'll say too.”   
“Maybe I could meet her some other time?”  
“I think she'd like that.” Sookie looked quizzically at Eric, as if she didn't know what to make of him. “This might be a good place to pull over.” She pointed to a spot on the road ahead and Eric pulled up.   
As he got out of the car so Sookie could take his seat, she exclaimed, “It doesn't seem fair that you have to walk back.”   
Eric laughed. “I can move faster that this.” He tapped the roof of the car. “But I thank you for your concern.”  
“Good night.” Sookie said before she got in the car. She seemed to be delaying and for a moment Eric was unsure how to end their tête-a-tête.   
“Good night, Sookie. If you need to contact me, you can call a bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. I am based there. You will need to ask for Sheriff Northman.”   
“Sheriff?”  
“I will explain that another time; your Grandmother will be waiting.”  
Eric watched Sookie drive off, before he walked slowly after her car and checked that she got safely inside the old farmhouse. He clearly heard an older female voice exclaim, “Sookie, honey, what happened to your face?” before he left to set up his alibi.  
.  
After another phone call with Pam to confirm arrangements, Eric wasted a little time wandering the quiet streets of Bon Temps. It was just after four o'clock when he walked into the police station.  
Officers Kenya Jones and Kevin Pryor were behind the desk, they'd had a busy evening and were enjoying a moment of peace when Eric arrived looking like trouble.  
“Remember me?” Eric asked his voice laden with sarcasm.  
Kevin Pryor looked quite pale. “Yes, Mr Northman, good evening.”  
“I am actually Sheriff Northman. We use one of the same titles as you. Just like your Sheriff, I take care of the welfare and security of my community. I handed over two humans to you. They were a danger to Vampires in my Area, but now I hear you have released them!”  
“We didn’t release them, they were given bail. We don’t make that kind of decision,” Kenya protested.  
“But they are free.” Eric raised his hands and made a ‘fly away’ gesture. He did have a flair for the dramatic when necessary. “What I need from you is their address so that I can right this wrong.”  
“Sheriff Northman, you must understand we cannot give out addresses.” Officer Pryor spoke and as Eric turned to look at him, he dropped his eyes to the desk top.  
Eric had seen many humans do that since the revelation; he knew what they were trying to avoid. “I am not about to glamour you. I cannot glamour two people at once. Nor will I harm you physically. I see there are cameras watching us and I am sure you are fine upstanding members of the police force. I wish you no harm, but you must give me their address.”  
Eric had actually successfully glamoured a group of six people before now, but there was no reason for any human to know that. Glamouring was more difficult since the Revelation, but could still be achieved by most competent Vampires.  
For just over ten minutes Eric repeated his demands for the address or other information on the Rattrays and the police officers refused to tell him anything. He was quite impressed with their determination, although if he really needed the address he thought he would be able to persuade one of them to tell him it quite quickly.   
At a quarter past four he left the police station, acting as if he were furious that he had not been successful in obtaining any information.   
.  
At ten minutes past four, a gas station exploded in Texas. It was unmanned and the assumption was that someone was trying to steal gas from one of the pumps. The following morning the remains of two bodies were found in the debris, along with a car. The bodies could not be identified due to the fierceness of the blaze. It was eventually presumed that they were Mack and Denise Rattray as the car was discovered to be theirs.  
Eric was never questioned by the police; he had a perfect alibi and had proven that he was trying to find the Rattrays when the were already dead.  
Sheriff Nate Miller had proved a useful ally; he had been happy to collect the bodies along with the car from Pam at the Texas border. It was he who had dealt with destroying them.  
Pam had plenty of time to return to Fangtasia and spend some time with Eric before dawn. She was happy, because her maker was. Eric had certainly enjoyed his evening.  
.  
.  
.  
As I write I am aware that some of this is more True Blood than SVM, but TB was more condensed it's easier to carry it over.   
I'm sure many of you predicted that Eric would get rid of the Rats eventually, he couldn't let them hang around!   
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this – Comments and reviews always welcome.   
.  
11th May 2013 – FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr


	6. 6

Quick Update: Eric had disposed of the Rats and is getting to know Sookie.  
.  
Six.  
.  
Eric was annoyed that, for the second time in a week, he had to delay visiting Sookie Stackhouse because a girl had been strangled in Bon Temps. Once again, he and Pam watched the local television news hint that the killer must be a Vampire because the girl was bitten. Other television channels were incredibly excited about the thought of a serial killer amongst them. When the news showed Dawn Greene’s photograph Eric was stunned.  
“Well, that is interesting,” drawled Pam.  
“It cannot be a co-incidence,” muttered Eric.  
“Do you think she was killed because she was with you?” Pam sounded unconvinced.  
“Because she was with a Vampire, maybe?” Eric shrugged. “For whatever reason, I am sure this would not be a good night for me to visit Merlotte’s.”  
“If you stayed here, you could make an appearance? We will be busy tonight!” Pam grinned.  
“Careful, Pamela. I can see dollar signs in your eyes.”  
Pam laughed, but Eric’s phone rang, making him groan. Andre was calling.  
Since he had become her Sheriff, Eric had not spoken to Queen Sophie-Anne, but to Andre her second-in-command. Eric had once thought him tolerable, but was revising his opinion as Andre seemed to enjoy prying into every detail of Eric's area. Since Eric had informed him about the drainers and their demise, Andre's intrusions seemed worse. Tonight he was calling to get an update on Sookie Stackhouse and hoped to speed up Eric's progress, but Eric was not to be rushed.   
“Her Majesty asked me to be careful with this girl. Miss Stackhouse has seen me kill two humans, so I need to give her a little recovery time. If I appear every night she may become suspicious.”   
“If you do not keep appearing, she may forget you,” stated Andre.  
“I doubt that,” Eric replied. “As well as the drainers, two girls from her town have been found strangled, obviously not killed by one of us, but both were bitten in the past. Vampires will not be popular in Bon Temps.”   
“That is a high death count for your first week sheriff.”  
“And none of them can be attributed to any Vampire in my area,” continued Eric. “If you would be kind enough to let her Majesty know that I am introducing myself, and Vampires, to Miss Stackhouse, but I do not believe that this should be rushed. I will keep you informed.”   
Andre did not waste time with more conversation and hung up.   
Pam felt the anger growing inside Eric and decided it was time to give him a little space. “I'll save you a table,” she said as she left him alone in his office.  
.  
It was clear that a few people in Fangtasia remembered Eric taking Dawn into his office and had they realised she was the newest murder victim from the nearby town. These two facts added up to all sorts of rumours.   
Once seated at his table, Eric was subject to more lusty looks than ever, along with lots of excited whispers. Eric found he was in the worst of tempers. Only one Vampire tried to discuss a business matter with him, but they thought better of it after a short conversation.  
He did not usually have regrets, but Eric was beginning to wonder why he left London to move to an area where he had to be easily accessible to humans and other Vampires. As a Baron he could have left the bar and done as he wished, as Sheriff he had to stay put, entertain the humans and set an example for Vampires. Tonight Eric chose to stare at the screen on his phone and look entirely unapproachable.  
The last human that he expected to walk into Fangtasia that night was Sookie Stackhouse, but she did. There was a glimpse of bright white clothing amongst the drab customers he was used to, through a break in the crush of humans and he could see her clearly. She looked healthy and sun-kissed in a white dress with little flowers on it. Flowers in Fangtasia!  
Eric was a little alarmed at how pleased he was to see her, although the pleasure certainly did not show in his face or his manner. She smiled at him, but then looked concerned when Eric barely nodded in reply.  
Sookie was being followed by a handsome blond man, who looked as out of place as she did, his eyes were wide as he looked around the bar. “I’m gonna need a drink.” Eric heard him say.  
“Well as I’m driving the least you can do is get me a coke.”  
“Sook, I couldn’t have brought my truck here.”  
“What about my car?” she demanded.  
“It’ll be fine… a bottle of beer and a coke…” he said to Longshadow behind the bar, then seemed to realise who he was speaking to and quickly added, “Please. Thank you. Thanks.”  
Eric was initially shocked that Sookie seemed to have brought a date into his bar, but they did not seem like a couple.  
Longshadow clearly saw that his Sheriff was paying attention to this customer so, rather than ignoring Sookie, he spoke to her when she asked to show him photographs. It quickly became clear that she was showing pictures of the murdered women from Bon Temps.   
Sookie asked if Longshadow knew who the girls in the pictures hung around with, but he just replied “That's something I wouldn't know. That's something we don't notice here. You won't either.”  
Sookie looked frustrated when she turned away from the bar, she scanned the room with a slight frown.  
“You hearing anything?” her companion whispered. She slightly shook her head and they moved to one of the few empty tables.   
Pam arrived at Eric's table. “Is that who I think it is? I so want to meet her.” She pleaded in Russian and her maker did not send her away.   
Eric and Pam were silent as he watched Sookie and decided on his next move.   
A customer was edging closer, but Eric decided to ignore him, quite confident that he would not get too near. He was genuinely surprised when the man reached out to touch his knee; the most obvious reaction was to kick him away. Furious, Eric glared as the man went sprawling on his back and a few customers had to dodge out of the way. He said nothing, as the customer was helped to his feet and ushered away.  
Sookie clearly saw all this and looked away quickly. Eric glimpsed the shocked look on her face and knew Sookie was seeing another side to him tonight. To him it seemed like a long wait before she looked at him again, but as soon as she did he beckoned to her.  
After a slight hesitation, he heard her say to her companion, “OK, we have to go talk to someone. You need to be real polite, let me do the talking.”  
“Jeez Sook, calm down!” As they crossed the bar and the blond realised who they were going to talk to, he seemed to take Sookie's advice and keep his mouth shut.  
“Good evening Miss Stackhouse. Welcome to Fangtasia.”  
“Hi, err Sheriff Northman.” Sookie was clearly not used to Eric’s title yet. “This is my brother, Jason.” Eric was pleased to have the mystery of Sookie's companion solved.   
He introduced Pam as his colleague and after awkward nods and greetings, the siblings sat and Eric tried to concentrate on talking to Sookie. He found it a little difficult as Pam, although looking completely innocent was lusting after both blondes and becoming quite distracting.  
“Can I ask what you were asking my staff?” He eventually said.   
Sookie drew the two pictures out of her bag. “These two girls are from our town, they have been murdered and I was just trying to find out anything that could help catch their killer.”  
“Were they friends of yours?”  
“Kind of…”  
“Asking about murdered girls in a Vampire Bar seems quite dangerous. Why not leave the investigations to your police?”  
Sookie looked quite embarrassed. “My brother is suspected, he knew them both.”  
“Knew them?” Eric repeated, looking at her brother.  
Jason half smirked, shrugged then went back to his beer and watching the crowd.  
Sookie ignored Jason and said to Eric and Pam, “I'd just like to know if you've seen either of these women in this bar.”  
Eric tapped the picture of Dawn and said coolly, “I have been with this one. She liked pain.”  
Jason's eyebrows rose at the reply, maybe he was surprised that he had someone in common with a Vampire, maybe he agreed with Eric summary that Dawn liked pain.   
Eric was more concerned with Sookie's reaction, she did not flinch and stayed silent. It had crossed his mind to hide this from her, but as many of his customers had seen him choose Dawn only last week, there was a good chance that Sookie might pick that information from someone's thoughts. He decided finding out that way would be worse than hearing the truth directly from him.  
Pam told Sookie that she had seen Maudette Pickens but Sookie didn't seem to be listening now. “Thank you very much, that's all of your time I need to take.” She nudged her brother and half stood, but Eric did not want her to leave yet.   
“Wait a moment Sookie, tell me how are your investigations? Is your gift helping?”  
“Gift?” Sookie sounded a little bemused. “Oh, my gift. It doesn't really work here. It's too chaotic.”  
Eric looked expectantly and after a moment Sookie, with her voice low, continued. “I can't pick out an individuals thoughts, just everyone at once and they are not thinking anything useful.”  
“What are they thinking?”  
Sookie rolled her eyes. “Sex, sex, sex.”   
Eric grinned, but sympathised, “Not very helpful.”  
“No.” Sookie scanned the crowd again and huffed out a breath.  
“It is not much louder here than it is in Merlotte's. When customers place orders there, you hear them above everyone else.”  
“It's not really the same.”  
“It might be. Try singling out one person at a time. Imagine they are talking to you.”  
Sookie's face was a picture of concentration as she looked at the crowd again, then her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “There's a cop in here. He's seen someone being fed on in the bathroom, he's trying to find somewhere quiet to use his radio and call for back up.”  
Eric did not need to think. He stood, took Sookie's arm and instructed to Pam to bring Jason. They were in the staff parking lot before Jason knew what was happening.   
“Thank you, Sookie. I think your investigations are over for the night. You should get back to Bon Temps.” Eric said as he opened his car. He was amused that Jason was stood with his mouth open, drooling over the Corvette.  
“But my car's out front.” Sookie seemed a little flustered by how quickly the evening had changed. As she spoke there was a familiar whine of police sirens, which made her gasp.  
“Pam, your keys?”  
Pam had decided to drive the Lincoln that night, she tossed her keys to Eric and he opened the drivers side of the car. “Take this,” he said to Sookie. “I shall return your car later, once I have dealt with the police.”  
Sookie thanked him and jumped in the car. “Jason get in!”   
Eric and Pam left the parking lot first, he was listening to the conversation in the car behind.   
“Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea, please don't let me crash this car!”  
“Shame he didn't lend us his car.” Jason grumbled. “That's beautiful!”  
“Don't be ridiculous! I'll have a hard enough time explaining this car to Gran, I couldn't explain that one!”  
“Better than explaining that we got arrested in a Vampire Bar though.”  
“True...”  
“Sook... Why's that Vamp helping you out?”  
Both Eric and Jason waited for her reply, but Sookie was silent.  
“Be careful, sis.”   
Eric was surprised to hear Sookie's brother sound so astute.  
.  
Just a couple of hours later, Eric saw that Sookie had left the Lincoln parked where they had separated on the night he disposed of the Rattrays. He supposed she might not realise that he knew exactly where she lived.   
When he parked Sookie's car at the side of the old farmhouse, there was only one dim light on in a downstairs room. It would have been a waste to come all the way to Bon Temps without seeing Sookie, so Eric hoped that it was her that was still awake rather than her grandmother, and tapped on the window.   
He was relieved when Sookie came to the window, but she did not look especially thrilled to see him. She was wearing a worn robe, which she was holding closed and tucked herself behind the curtain. He could see a glimpse of a tidy bedroom behind her, only the bed covers were rumpled.   
Eric held out her car keys as an explanation for his appearance. He noticed that she hesitated before opening the bedroom window, but she was perfectly polite as he handed the keys over.  
“Did you have any problems getting home?” asked Eric.  
“No, it was fine, just lots of police going in the opposite direction.”   
Sookie looked as if she was hoping he would leave, but Eric was still aiming for more of a conversation. He certainly did not want to ask if he could come in, that would be too much of a cliché, but it was difficult to be charming through an open window.   
“Would you come outside and talk with me? It's a fine night.” He smiled but Sookie looked so uncertain, he could not ignore it. “You are not comfortable with me tonight?”  
Eric thought that Sookie was not going to reply but she blurted out. “You kicked a man across the room!” She had clearly had time to think through the evening's events.  
“That is what is worrying you?”  
“Well... yes!”  
“He touched me.”  
“So! Humans cannot touch you?”  
“In the same situation what would your brother have done? Or your boss? If a man crawled to him in his bar and touched him without invitation, what would Sam Merlotte do?”  
Sookie’s mouth twisted and she did not reply.  
“Would you feel better if I apologised to him? He is incredibly happy tonight, it was him being fed on in the bathroom. I doubt his blood was worth the heavy fine we have to pay.” Eric got the impression he was labouring his point and stopped talking. He stepped back from the window.   
“Good evening, Sookie. I do not wish to keep you from your sleep, I just hoped to talk to a human who seems a little different to those I meet each night.”   
Eric only needed to take two paces before Sookie called out, “I'll come out, I just need a moment. I'll meet you out front?”  
.  
Eric sat on a well worn chair on the front porch and was joined by Sookie a few minutes later. She had changed, but not dressed up, now she was wearing jeans and a thick jumper. Her hair was down, soft and blond in the moonlight, Eric was tempted to make a comment on her appearance, but decided just to smile when he saw her.  
She sat on a swing seat and looked expectantly at him.  
“Did you enjoy Fangtasia?” Eric began.  
“It was different!” Sookie admitted. “You seemed quite changed there.”  
Eric nodded, admitting she was correct. “We are playing a part there, being what the customers expect us to be. I was not arrested in front of them tonight, which helped maintain the illusion. That is all thanks to you.”  
“Well, I didn't want to get into trouble either, I was glad to get Jason out of there too.”  
“But still, I owe you a favour.”  
“A favour?”  
Eric explained, “I owed you because you helped me with the police and the silver, but then I stopped the Rattray's hurting you and we were even. Now I owe you again.” He leaned forward in his chair. “So what can I do for you?”  
“I have no idea!” Sookie admitted.  
“Think about it and let me know.”  
Sookie looked a little bemused, but she nodded and relaxed back rocking on her seat.  
“You have something else on your mind?” Eric guessed.  
“Yeah… I suppose I do.” Sookie hesitated, but then decided to try her question. “Have you ever glamoured me?”  
“I considered it. You knew that I had killed two drainers, which could have been a problem so I could have taken that from your mind, but you seemed trustworthy, so I chose not to.”  
Eric was pleased that Sookie seemed to believe him. “How would I know if someone did glamour me? Would I feel it?” She asked.  
“No, not at all. If someone is glamoured too much, then that can cause problems, but once would not affect anyone.” Eric realised Sookie was looking quite intrigued. “Do you want to try it?”  
“No, no!” Sookie laughed.  
“Something simple. Nothing that would affect your memory.”   
“I don’t trust you that much!”  
“Sookie, how insulting! I trusted you!” Eric was grinning with her now.  
“Don't make me do anything... well, anything that I wouldn't want to do.”  
“I promise.” Eric had come across this before, some humans were incredibly interested in glamour. They seemed to think of it as similar to allowing themselves to be hypnotised. “Are you ready?”  
“What do I need to do?”  
“Just sit and look at me.” Eric caught Sookie's eye and very gently suggested what he wanted her to do.   
Nothing.  
Eric supposed he was being too gentle, especially as she knew what was about to happen, so he tried again and again.   
Still nothing.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Not at all.” Eric replied, while glamouring her again. This glamour was the equivalent of shouting in her ear and yanking her to her feet, but Sookie did not move.  
“Are you trying to tickle me cos I can feel something itching in my head?”  
Exasperated, Eric admitted, “I am trying to make you stand, but it seems that I cannot.”  
“You can't?”  
“Apparently not.”  
“Is there something wrong with me?”  
“Not at all.”   
Sookie scowled. “Do you think someone else could glamour me? Is it just you?”  
“Sookie, I am a very strong Vampire. I have met very few people who I could not affect. I am sure if you could be glamoured, then I could glamour you. Please do not ask other Vampires to try, this is something you should keep quiet from my kind.”  
While talking Eric tried to recall what was so special about the humans he had not been able to glamour in the past, but he had not spent time getting to know them. They had not lasted long. He did suspect that they were not entirely human, but what about Sookie?  
She clearly hadn't found his words comforting. “What is wrong with me? Why am I such a freak?”  
“It is a gift, Sookie. A talent.”  
She angrily rubbed her nose, which he recognised as a sign of angry tears, before she got too upset he tried again to advise keep her silent about this.  
“I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm pretty good at keeping things quiet.” Sookie mumbled, to his relief.  
If he took her to New Orleans, it would be a huge positive if she could not be glamoured. If he took her to New Orleans? Or when he took her to New Orleans? Eric was surprised to find himself undecided.  
They were both quiet, deep in thought. Eric believed Sookie had become relatively calm, he thought it was possible that she was used to being a little strange compared to ordinary humans. Maybe after some sleep she would be less worried about this new talent.  
“I shall leave you, Sookie. Good night.”  
“Good night... but wait, the favour you say you owe me. I might have thought of something.” Sookie hesitated. “But it really depends how old you are. Is it rude to ask that?”  
“No, not really.” Eric had stood to prepare to leave, but decided to sit as Sookie carried on.  
“Do you remember the War?” Sookie explained further as Eric raised an eyebrow. “The Civil War.”  
“I do remember it, I was in Europe, as I was for your War of Independence too. I remember centuries before when the Spanish brought potatoes home and humans ate them, although I could not understand why. A very ugly food.”  
Sookie was looking utterly stunned, amused Eric continued, “I also remember stories of Vinland when my people travelled to this side of the world.”  
“Your people?”  
“I am a Viking, Sookie. There is a lot of history that I remember.”  
“Oh...” was all the Sookie managed to say. She sat staring at Eric with a blank look on her face, he leaned forward, smiling, letting her come to terms with this.   
It took a while, but eventually Eric's curiosity got the better of him. “You were asking about your Civil War?”  
“I was, yes... It seems a silly thing to ask you about but my grandmother is part of a group, the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. I was wondering if you could talk to them about that time. Or just talk to my gran and she could pass your information on.”   
Eric was quite impressed that Sookie favour would benefit her grandmother not herself, he assumed most humans would ask for something for themselves. Most Vampires too.  
“Vampires have been helping historians with details of the past, this would be a similar situation. I may not be the best qualified to discuss that war, although I am sure I could find someone. I shall speak to Pamela and get back to you.”  
“Thank you, my gran will be thrilled.”  
“I would like to meet her.”  
“Really? We could arrange that.”  
“Sunday?” Eric offered the night that Fangtasia closed.  
“I don't work on Sunday.”  
“Good. I was hoping to see you again too.”   
Sookie smiled, looking a little embarrassed, Eric enjoyed the flush in her cheeks and continued, “Maybe we could spend some time together afterwards?”  
“I'd like that.”  
“I would like that too.”   
.  
Thank you to Lana on AO3 – Just realised I didn't post this chapter from last week!   
It's a Bank Holiday Weekend and I'm away so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but you'll get it as soon as I'm ready.  
.  
22nd May 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter & Tumblr


	7. 7

**I seemed to get the seventh chapter itch with this – huge apologies for the delay.**

**Many thanks to Mini for her Beta-Skills. Any errors are still mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Quick Update: Sookie has visited Fangtasia and helped Eric out during a police raid. Eric has discovered Sookie cannot be glamoured. He plans to meet her Grandmother, as well as find a Vampire to speak to a Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting.**

**.**

**.**

Seven

.

Eric went to Pam for assistance in choosing the correct Vampire to speak to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. She was happy to help and they went through a list of local Vampires who were human at the right time. Eric’s child had an opinion on everyone.

“Not him, he cannot string a sentence together. Not him, I think he is a few decades too young, despite his claims. Not him, he’s a Yankee. The humans would riot! Not him, too intimidating for them. Maybe her, although she’s an absolute flirt! She once claimed that Margaret Mitchell based Scarlet O’Hara on her, but she is of the right time. I know she lost two human brothers in that war.”

“That would work in her favour and she might be the best we have, but I agree, the females would not like her manner, the men might like her too much. I could ask other Sheriffs if they have anyone in their areas,” Eric suggested.

“What about our neighbour from Texas, Nate? He is that age.”

“He certainly seemed sensible enough on the phone, what does he look like?”

Pam smiled, “He is actually cute! He looks like he should be in one of those human boy-bands; entirely unthreatening. Although, please do not tell him I said that.”

Sheriff Nate Miller was happy to take Eric’s call. He gave a shortened version of his story to Eric. “I was a boy when the fighting started, my human father fought and died quite early. I joined up as soon as I could - they weren’t too worried about our ages by the end of the war - and I managed to live through it. Got turned about five years later.”

“Would you be happy to embellish your tale and tell it to a group of humans? I would consider it a great favour.”

“I could do that. When would you need me? I will need to be here next week, but this week is convenient.” 

“Thank you,” Eric was relieved, “I shall get back to you with the details.”

.

“So this is what you wear to meet a Grandmother?” Pam drawled, as Eric arrived at Fangtasia two nights later.

“Do you have any better options?” asked Eric, but not sarcastically. He genuinely wanted Pam's assistance with this. After an internal debate he had chosen to wear grey trousers with a light blue shirt, which suited his colouring. He had drank a bottle of blood, so wasn't quite as dead white as he could be. “Should I wear a tie?” 

Pam considered him, her head to one side. “No, that would be too much. I am sure Grandma will be thrilled to see you come a-courtin'.” 

Eric decided to ignore that comment. “And are you ready for your stocktaking?” 

“Oh yes, the accountant was already here, waiting for me to arrive, and Long Shadow is on his way. We shall all be here waiting for you later.”

**.**

Traffic was sparse on that early Sunday evening and Eric was enjoying his drive to Bon Temps before Andre called to spoil his trip. 

“I have not heard from you, Sheriff Northman. Our Queen requires news of Miss Stackhouse.”

“I am on my way to visit Miss Stackhouse right now.” 

“You are visiting her home? Has she invited you in yet?”

“She has invited me to her home, so I imagine she will invite me in when I arrive. I am meeting her Grandmother too.”

“We do not need the Grandmother. You are supposed to be bringing Sookie Stackhouse to us. No one else was requested.”

“But imagine what a family reunion it would be, the Grandmother and the two cousins. I am sure that would please Our Queen.” Eric was careful not to let his voice show his amusement at the thought, but he wished he could see Andre's face. 

Sookie's telepathy had not been mentioned between them yet, but Eric decided that now was the time. He could not continue to pretend that he had not noticed her mind reading skills, although he did mean to keep the fact that she could not be glamoured quiet, at least while he could. “Maybe Sookie's talent runs in the family.”

“Talent?” Andre's sounded steady and calm. 

“She seems to be gifted at mind reading. Human minds, obviously.”

“That is interesting,” said Andre, his voice totally dead-pan.

“Her skills need refining, but I have arranged a test that will help show her abilities.”

“You were not asked to 'test' the girl; you were asked to bring her to New Orleans.”

“To bring her to New Orleans when she is comfortable in the company of Vampires. This test will aid her and she will trust me even more afterwards.”

“And when do you intend to bring her to New Orleans?” Andre tried to pressure Eric.

“There was no time limit set, but after this evening I maybe able to refine the timescale.” Eric replied, keeping his tone calm and polite, he then changed the subject entirely. “I also intend to replace Long Shadow tonight. His petty theft shall continue no longer. Chow from Area Two has agreed to join us.”

“At least that is positive news,” Andre said, sourly. “I look forward to hearing the results of your tests on Miss Stackhouse. We need to be kept fully informed of these matters.” He cut off the call, saving Eric the trouble of replying. 

As he drove, Eric thought about when, how and what he would tell Sookie Stackhouse about her cousin and the Queen. It was a difficult decision and he was sure that rushing into the talk would not help.

.

Sookie opened the door as Eric approached the front of the farmhouse. He was pleased to see her excited smile, she was dressed in another summer dress, with more flowers on it and she had clearly been in the sun that day. Very formally, she invited him inside. He enjoyed her scent as he passed her to enter the house.

Eric was very interested in seeing the inside of Sookie's home, it was very neat and tidy, although a few pieces of furniture were well worn. Mrs Stackhouse was just as neat and tidy, and graciously welcomed him into the lounge. She clearly always sat in the main armchair, so Eric chose the large sofa and Sookie perched next to him. 

He found it a little strange that they offered him iced-tea, but he politely declined. Sookie seemed a little nervous and her grandmother was watching him intently, Eric realised he was probably the first Vampire she had ever met, so he supposed that was understandable. He decided it would be better if he started the conversation. “I have found someone who would be happy to talk to your group about the war. He resides in Texas now, but quite close to the border. He lost his father in the war and fought in it himself.”

It did not take long to arrange for Nate to speak to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead just a couple of nights later. Mrs Stackhouse was sure they could get a large group together by then and Nate, who joined in the discussion through Eric's phone, had enough time to travel. 

Once Eric ended his call, Mrs Stackhouse thanked him for his help and added, “You must have seen many so wars. I'm sure it might seem strange to you that this time is so interesting to us.” 

“Not at all, it is your history. Sheriff Miller shares that with you.”

“Sookie said that you are a Sheriff too? I was surprised at the title.”

Although not prepared to mention Vampire Royalty, Eric explained his position amongst Vampires, which Mrs Stackhouse seemed to find interesting. He went on to explain that he had been a Baron in London.

“How grand!” exclaimed Mrs Stackhouse. This led easily to talk about Europe and although his audience had never travelled abroad, they were certainly enthralled. Sookie seemed quiet, but happy to listen while pouring more tea. 

After a short while, Eric managed to turn the conversation back to Bon Temps and asked about their family history and the farm they lived on. The house had been originally built by the Stackhouse's and extended by each generation since then. He got the impression the amount of land they owned had decreased over the years, but didn't pry. 

“Do you find this place quite remote for the two of you?”

“We get along quite fine, I think we both enjoy being out of town.” Mrs Stackhouse said, mildly. Only then did Eric realised they might have found the question rude.

“Bon Temps is a quiet place, we've never felt uncomfortable out here.” Added Sookie, then she paused for a moment. “Well, it was quiet until recently...”

Eric did not need to be a mind-reader to know that both were thinking of the two murdered girls. He tried to lighten the subject, “But you must have good neighbours?”

Mrs Stackhouse smiled. “Our closest neighbours are in the graveyard. They are certainly quiet.”

It was not the funniest of jokes, but it lightened the mood. Mrs Stackhouse began clearing their cups onto a tray, but declined Sookie's offer of help. “I can do this. It's a nice evening, you should go out. Show Sheriff Northman our land, the cemetery even.”

Eric was pleased with that idea, he needed to speak to Sookie alone. 

Sookie was concerned about leaving her Grandmother to tidy up, but Mrs Stackhouse was clearly happy that Sookie should go with Eric. She waved them off from her front door.

.

Sookie took Eric around the cemetery, pointing out the eldest graves, while he turned the conversation to something he wanted to discuss. “Have you heard anything more about those murders? Did your talent help at all?”

“Not really; people don't often think about what I want them to think about, when I'm listening. Most people are just thinking about whether they should have another beer or not.”

“Have you tried asking questions? That would focus their minds.” 

“It's difficult, people would get offended if I started asking 'Where were you on the night Maudette died?' It's not really my place to be asking. Interfering would upset the Sheriff too... the police Sheriff.” Sookie smiled as she felt she needed to explain which Sheriff she meant.

“Could I make a suggestion?”

“Sure...”

“I have a challenge for you.”

Sookie stopped and turn to face him.

Eric continued. “We have a problem at Fangtasia. A thief. I need to question the staff, but it may be more beneficial if you speak to them and listen to their thoughts.”

“Beneficial to whom?”

For the first time it crossed Eric's mind that Sookie might not do as he wished, when he wished it. He tried honest persuasion. “Beneficial to me, because I may find a thief quickly, without losing good staff. Beneficial to my staff, as I may need to consider glamour, if you do not help with this. Even beneficial to you...”

Sookie crooked an eyebrow and looked quite doubtful.

“Are you often able to listen to people in such controlled circumstances? I believe you need to practise using your gift. You will gain more control over it with more use.”

“And _if_ I agree, who would I be practising on?” Sookie seemed to be talking through gritted teeth.

Eric kept his voice mild and calm. “Our accountant and two waitresses, I believe one of them has been glamoured. She may be no help, but she could be interesting. I wonder what you can hear from a glamoured mind.” 

He detected a spark of intrigue in Sookie's eyes and believed this was an interesting challenge for her, but still she questioned him.

“If I agree, and if one of those people is the thief, I need your word that they will be handed over to the human police. They don't deserved to be harmed...”

Eric nodded, but Sookie continued, “And if they are not the thief, they should keep their jobs.” 

“Of course, they are good workers.”

Sookie sighed and scowled a little. Eric believed he had gotten his way, at last.

“When would you like me to listen to them?” she asked. 

“Tonight, now. They are waiting at the bar.”

“Waiting? Isn't Fangtasia closed on Sundays? You have them all waiting in case I agreed?” 

“They believe they are stocktaking.” 

Sookie shook her head and turned to walk back to her home. Once there, Eric found he could not persuade her to get into his car. “No, thank you. I'll drive myself, I want to be able to get back here.”

“I will bring you back here.” Eric protested, but Sookie was already walking away from his 'Vette.

“You owe me another favour for this, Sheriff Northman.”

Eric followed her. “Sookie, we have gone past favours now. When so many favours are exchanged, there are no more favours, just friendship.” 

“We're friends?”

“Of course.” Eric gave a confident grin, and Sookie seemed to decide to keep her opinion on this subject to herself.

“I'll see you there,” she said and made her way around the side of the house. A couple of minutes later, Eric heard her noisy car start and he set off ahead of her down the tight, winding roads.

.

The evening had not gone quite as Eric had planned, but he was determined that the remainder of the evening would go smoothly and Sookie would be happier by the end of it.

Eric was also relieved that the Long Shadow situation would be resolved tonight. Pam had known that Long Shadow had been stealing from the tills for a couple of years. When Eric had been in London she had talked it over with him. Fangtasia was still making a good profit, and as Sheriff Mason took a percentage, Pam looked at it as if Long Shadow was stealing from him and therefore it was not her problem. Pam also reduced the profit with her exaggerated clothing allowance, which was more than Long Shadow took from the tills. 

However, once Eric was Sheriff, Pam had expected the thievery to stop, but it did not.

Now Eric and Pam had a replacement bar manager lined up, it was time for Long Shadow to lose his job. They imagined Long Shadow would return to his maker and find another position somewhere away from Shreveport. 

Eric brooded as he drove, as long as the thief was away from Fangtasia he did not particularly care what happened to him. 

Eric caught another glimpse of Sookie's face in his rear-view mirror, it was set like stone. He realised he might have to work hard to get her to trust him again. It was impossible to tell her that this set-up was nothing compared to what she might face if he took her to New Orleans. _If_ her took her there, was becoming a recurring thought...

.

.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Apologies again for the delay – I've found handwriting, then typing is easier for me so maybe I can get on a little bit now!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I love getting those e-mails and they are hugely appreciated.**

**.**

**FanFic Recommendation – Happy Ever After by All About Eric aka Mini is superb and will blow any Dead Ever After blues away!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

**11 th June 2013**

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**I seem to be back on track with the writing again. Many thanks to Mini for her Beta-Skills. Any errors are still mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Quick Update: Eric has persuaded Sookie to visit Fangtasia to use her talent to find a thief.**

**.**

**.**

Eight.

.

Of course, Eric reached Fangtasia first, but he waited in the parking lot for Sookie to arrive. As soon as Pam sensed his arrival, she joined him. 

“Is Sookie Stackhouse not with you?”

“She is on her way.” Eric replied, with no explanation. “Is everyone still here?”

“Yes, I counted stock as slowly as a human could. Long Shadow knows something is wrong, but he does not realise it is connected to him.” Pam spoke in Swedish, so if Long Shadow over heard he would not have a clue that he was being discussed. 

“We shall do this in the bar. Start with Bruce and get the waitresses to wait in the staffroom.”

Bruce was Fangtasia's accountant and easier to read than a book. Eric wanted Sookie's first task to be easy, so she would have a boost to her confidence. 

When she arrived, Sookie looked a mixture of nervous and irritated. Eric decided it was a good time to stay silent and he lead her through the back hallways of Fangtasia until they reached the bar.

“I am sure you remember Long Shadow and Pamela?” 

Long Shadow did not speak, but Pam drawled, “Welcome Sookie,” in her best Louisiana accent.

“And this is Bruce, our accountant.” 

Bruce was sitting at one of the large bar tables, with a stack of paperwork and a laptop in front of him. He stood as he was introduced, then sank back down into the chair again. 

“I would like you to listen to my colleague and answer her questions.” Eric decided not to name Sookie; Bruce was unlikely to share information about her, but it was best to be careful.

“Would you like to sit too?” he asked her.

Sookie seemed to be deciding how to proceed. She took a chair by Bruce's table and sat at an angle to him, watching him intently.

It was clear to Eric that Bruce was terrified, but not guilty and he was almost entirely sure that Bruce knew nothing.

After a moments pause, Sookie took Bruce's hand, then moved her grip around to his wrist. “Have you stolen from this bar?”

“No,” was his misery-filled reply.

“Do you know who did?”

“I wish!”

Sookie looked around to Eric, “Not this guy” 

She sounded confident and Eric was pleased the first step was over.

“Bruce, you may leave.” As an afterthought Eric added, “Take tomorrow off in lieu for this evening. I shall see you here on Tuesday, to discuss our new procedures.” Eric was pleased he had avoided paying Bruce overtime, and he hoped he looked like a generous boss to Sookie.

Bruce collected his papers and left as quickly as a human could. After a nod from Eric, Pam went to collect Sookie's next challenge. While Eric, Sookie and Long Shadow were alone in the room there was silence. Long Shadow paced in away that was most unlike a Vampire, then stood still as Pam returned with Ginger.

Ginger was a good waitress, always ready to stay late or put in another shift on her day off, if necessary. She was also a Fangbanger of the worst kind. She had been tasted by many local Vampires, mainly when they did not have time or the inclination to look for a more appetizing meal.

She entered the bar with a flirty smile for Eric and Long Shadow, but ignored Sookie. Pam directed her to the chair that Bruce had vacated and Eric instructed, “Ginger, answer this woman's questions.”

“Yes, master,” she simpered and seemed to notice Sookie for the first time.

As before, Sookie reached out to take Ginger's arm.

“Don't touch me!” Ginger hissed. Her over reaction cranked up the tension in the room. 

Eric spoke in a commanding tone. “Pamela, hold Ginger still.”

As Pam did as he asked, Eric wondered if Sookie would object to a human being held down but she seemed eager to complete her task. Again, she took Ginger's wrist and asked, straight out, “Did you take the money?”

Ginger gave a piercing scream, followed by a stream of curses and struggled in vain against Pam's hold.

Sookie stayed remarkably calm. “She knows who did, but she can't say the name.” 

Ginger began to sob.

“It's like a compulsion; she can't even picture him.” Sookie sounded fascinated with her discovery. “Is there someone else who might know something?”

Eric nodded. “Bring Belinda in.”

Pam was about to follow his instruction, but she paused. “Should she stay or go?” Pam directed her question at Sookie. Eric could not remember his child asking the opinion of a human since she had been turned. 

Sookie considered Ginger, who was now shaking uncontrollably. “She should go, she'd scare anyone else.”

As Pam exchanged waitresses, Eric spoke quietly to Sookie. “You are doing very well.”

She nodded slightly in reply. There was a human phrase that Eric had heard which applied to her; 'in the zone'. He understood that phrase better now.

Belinda was older than many of the waitresses, and a good deal more sensible. As she arrived in the bar, she understood this was a serious situation. She took the chair offered and did not object when Sookie took her wrist.

This time Eric began the questions. “Belinda, what Vampire has Ginger been seeing?”

“Anyone that would have her.” Belinda replied honestly.

Sookie took charge quickly, “Which one from here?” She must have got her answer, as Sookie looked straight at Long Shadow, who was standing to the side of her.

It was incredible that Sookie reacted first, she was half way to standing when Long Shadow launched himself at her. Her arms flew up involuntarily to her face and were her only protection as the furious Vampire tried to rip out her throat. Belinda had to scramble off her chair, as Eric grabbed it and snapped the side off it. 

Long Shadow had slammed Sookie back on to the table that she had been using. She gave a strange scream as he bit her forearm, but then Long Shadow bit no more as Eric's newly made stake plunged through his back, into his heart. 

Pam had moved quickly too; going to the far side of the table she grabbed Sookie under her arms and pulled her backwards. Sookie back-peddled with her feet, eager to be free of the deteriorating Vampire. 

The parts of the back of the chair were still attached to the makeshift stake, which was now stood upright in the corpses back. Only when the body began to decay, did the chair back slip to one side.

Eric saw the blood from Long Shadow had covered Sookie, her arms had been some protection but her chest, neck and face were coated. He could not resist moving closer. 

Pam was still holding Sookie's back against her chest peering over her shoulder as they both watched Long Shadow disintegrate and smoke into nothing but a scorch on the table top.

“You're gonna need a new table,” said Sookie, sounding vague and confused, “and a new chair.”

“You're mouth is bloody,” said Eric, moving a step closer. His fangs were still down and considering how Sookie looked right now he did not expect them to be withdrawing them soon. 

“He bled into me,” Sookie whispered.

“Did any go down your throat?”

“Probably, what does that mean?”

“That remains to be seen,” Pam whispered into Sookie ear. “Usually, we drink from humans, not the other way around.”

For the first time Sookie realised she had escaped from one Vampire who wanted to kill her, to be faced by two who wanted to fuck her.

“How do things look to you now, Sookie?” Eric said smoothly.

Sookie found herself in a Vampire sandwich. “Looks like time I left,” she whispered.

“You smell different, Sookie,” Eric murmured.

“I did this for you, Eric, and now I need to go. No retaliation for Ginger or Belinda or Bruce. OK? We agreed.” 

Eric was proud of Sookie for defending the others, while two Vampires closed in on her. It took a moment to realise that he was one of the two Vampires and he had to release her. 

A click in the room made all three of them turn to the sound. Belinda had just reached the door and turned the handle, but froze as she became everyone's focus.

“Pamela, see Belinda out,” said Eric.

“But, Eric!”

Eric continued, quickly in Swedish. “Make sure she forgets.” 

Pam made a slight snarling noise, right in Sookie's ear. Sookie jumped and hitched in a scared breath.

“Now.”

Pam obeyed her maker. Although as she left, she could not resist looking hungrily over her shoulder. 

.

As Sookie backed away from him, Eric gradually regained his composure. He still did not want her to leave, but he no longer wanted to drain her dry and damn the consequences. 

“I'm going now.” Sookie said, making her way to the door.

“Sookie, you cannot leave.” His words were a low growl and as soon as he spoke, Eric knew he had said the wrong thing. Sookie looked terrified again, of course she did. It took an effort, but Eric retracted his fangs, not fully, but partly. “I cannot let you leave looking like that. Imagine if your Grandmother saw you.”

Sookie looked down at herself, the quickly, drying blood was flaking away, scorching the material of her dress. 

“We have a shower here and you need clothing.”

Still, Sookie hesitated.

“I did not stake Long Shadow, so that I could harm you myself. Of course you will be free to go, as soon as you are presentable. Please, this way.” Forcing himself to be polite, helped Eric's control. He led Sookie out of the bar and was relieved that she followed him to the staff shower room. “No one shall disturb you.”

.

Eric entered Pam's office as he heard her put down the phone. 

“Clean up are on their way,” she said in a much subdued tone.

“I could not have let you feed from her Pam, we would have both gone too far.”

She gave an exaggerated shrug. “Belinda was fine... I thought we were going to share Sookie, like the good old days.”

“Another time, another human,” said Eric quietly.

Pam was distracted by the sound of the shower being turned on. “Is she still here?”

“Yes, I need clothing for her. Her dress was damaged.”

“Well, at least that is something we can thank our old friend Long Shadow for.” Pam saw that Eric was not amused, and added, “I'll find something.”

Pam opened a large locker in the corner of the room and continued sounding quite uncomfortable. “Are you taking her to your house?”

“No, she is going home.” Eric could feel Pam's jealousy, but he could not tell if she was jealous of him or Sookie. He suspected a little of both.

Pam changed the subject, “Shall I call Hot Rain for you?”

Hot Rain was Long Shadow's maker, Eric knew he could not let Pam take the responsibility of calling him to let him know what had happened to his child. “I shall call him, I will need to call our Queen first, although I'll probably have to speak to Andre.”

“This Sookie Stackhouse is certainly causing you a lot of trouble. When will you hand her over to Queen Sophie-Anne and be rid of her?”

“I may not.”

“Eric...” Pam's concern was clearly felt by her maker. 

“Do not worry Pam, I shall come to some arrangement with New Orleans. Sookie is too valuable to our Area to simply hand over.” 

Pam did not seem convinced, but she would not speak against her maker when he seemed so certain. 

“Not sure if she will like these.” She handed over a red Fangtasia T-shirt and a denim skirt to Eric. Fangtasia was the kind of place where you could always find a spare denim skirt.

.

As he heard the shower stop, Eric tapped on the door of the room and opened it a little. From inside, Sookie screeched and Eric could even hear the flap of a towel. He found it impossible not to smile at the thought of the sight just behind the door. 

“I have brought clothing, I shall leave it by the door.”

“Thanks, but please don't come in!”

“Did you enjoy your shower?” asked Eric as he put the clothes on the floor.

“Yes, but you're not invited in!”

“Sookie, that does not work here; I own the building. Of course, I will not enter.” Eric heard a huff of relief from the other side of the door, but he was distracted by her scent. Long Shadow's blood had altered it a little, but not for long. The beautiful aroma was back, fresh and sweet and stronger than ever. Eric did not wish to close the door just yet.

“I hope the clothes fit,” he said, grasping at any conversation. 

“I'm sure they will, but doesn't matter, I'm driving straight home.”

“My office is just along the hall, please call in before you leave.” Sookie did not reply, so Eric continued. “We need to talk about what happened tonight.”

“OK, OK, but please shut the door.”

“Certainly,” Eric inhaled before he shut the door and enjoyed her scent. 

.

Eric could usually be incredibly patient, but he felt quite frustrated as he waited in his office for Sookie to join him. 

As soon as she arrived, he could see the difference Long Shadow’s blood had made, her skin was clear with a slight glow and her eyes even brighter. Her hair was still damp and combed back so it was difficult to spot any difference there, but Sookie might notice tomorrow. Humans were finding out that great skin and fuller hair were a positive side-effect of Vampire blood.

Sookie looked quiet self conscious as she entered, she tugged down the hem of the short denim skirt, and Eric suspected that the t-shirt was tighter and redder than she liked.

“You look quite different. I am sorry about your dress, I shall replace it.”

“That’s fine, it wasn’t new. You probably sell this t-shirt for more than that dress was worth.”

“Please keep it, wear it, you are excellent advertising.”

Sookie smiled and shook her head at the compliment. “Will you get in trouble for what happened Long Shadow?”

“No, I do need to report what happened, but no trouble.” Privately he added to himself, ‘but it will be expensive’.

“Did you glamour the waitress?”

“Pam did. Belinda has known Long Shadow a long while, it seemed best that she should not remember his decay.” 

“I wish I could forget it too.” Sookie mumbled; she did not object to the glamour.

“How do _you_ feel Sookie?”

“Fine!” She said, sounding a little surprised. She stroked her forearm where she had been bitten and added, “The bite has cleared up, barely a scratch.”

Eric rose from the sofa, ostensibly to look at the injury but primarily to get closer. “That’s good.”

Sookie shrugged, “My cat’s done more damage to me than this!”

Eric did not respond straight away, he was surprised that he felt jealous of Long Shadow, as he had tasted her in his last second. Enveloped by her scent again, Eric thought that might be a good way to go, although he planned to stay around for more than just a sip of her blood. 

On impulse he reached to touch the little scar, he stroked it, just as Sookie herself had done. She did not move away, but seemed to tense a little.

Eric's hand moved to just above her elbow, and he kept talking in a hushed voice. “You landed heavily on the table, does anywhere else hurt?”

“I’m fine, I should go,” Sookie was whispering too, looking up at Eric who was so close now.

“Stay just a little longer.” Eric was speaking so quietly, he almost mouthed the words, as he dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and full and warm, so warm. He was thrilled as she returned his pressure, she even opened her mouth, just a little and he let his tongue flick against her lips.

Eric let his hand move to the small of her back, her hands moved up against his chest and, for a moment, the two of them were totally together.

Something stopped her. Eric had no idea what, but Sookie pushed against his chest and her lips became still and immobile. His initial reaction was to hold her tighter, but quickly her realised she was desperate for him to let go. 

As he released her, Sookie stepped back, staggering a little. “I got to go.”

“Sookie...” 

Eric fought the temptation to follow her, as she bolted out of his office, he heard her struggle with the outside door, eventually start her noisy car and drive off.

He made himself sit and savoured the taste of her lips on his. He did not allow himself to follow her. He could have used the excuse of checking she was safe, he knew the real reason would be that he wanted her, but she had pushed him away. He could not have her. Not tonight. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I always hated that in the books Eric was supposed to be out of control enough to feed from Ginger! I feel like I've righted that wrong - for me, at least – and hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**.**

**Thank you again for the support, reviews and alerts. I'm relieved you have stuck with the story.**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**I got it ready eventually! Huge thanks to Mini for her Beta skills. Any mistakes that remain are still mine.**

**.**

**Quick Update: Eric saved Sookie from Long Shadow when he attacked her at Fangtasia. Although Sookie was only there because Eric convinced her she should help him. Eric kissed her and she bolted.**

**Coming up is the planned meeting for the Defendants of the Glorious Dead with Sheriff Nate Miller.**

.

Nine

.

Once Sookie left, Eric took some time to compose himself and work through the next conversations he needed to have. He called Queen Sophie-Anne first, but as predicted, he spoke to Andre. Unexpectedly, the Queen's second did not seem overly concerned with Eric's admission. Andre was certainly not his usual sarcastic self; Eric might have said he seemed distracted, but that was not in a Vampires nature. 

Once Eric told Andre what had happened to Long Shadow, the conversation was a short one.

“You killed a Vampire to save a human?”

“I killed a petty thief – proven to be stealing from his Sheriff and colleagues – to save a talented human. A human who is a close relation to our Queen's special companion.”

“Save your speeches for the lawyers, Sheriff. Cataliades is of course the best; you may contact his firm if Hot Rain gives you trouble.”

Being given permission to contact the Queen's lawyer was exactly what Eric had needed and hoped for, but he did not have time to express his appreciation, as Andre cut off the call.

.

Eric had been fortunate enough to never lose a Vampire child, but he had heard about the anguish, mainly from second hand sources. The pain was not something that Vampires discussed, if they had gone through it. He understood the maker would feel the connection to the child break, bringing them physical pain, along with the great sense of loss. 

Hot Rain would already know Long Shadow had met his final death, it was was right that Eric should tell him why.

Pam only had one contact number for Hot Rain, it seemed to be a business phone. Eric was not surprised when Hot Rain did not answer. He asked to speak to him, but was bluntly informed that he was unavailable. 

“I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five in Louisiana. Hot Rain will wish to speak with me; I am willing to wait.”

The voice on the phone did not reply immediately then, much more politely, requested, “Please hold.”

The jaunty hold music was in sharp contrast to Hot Rain's cold tone, when he spoke almost five minutes later. “What happened to my child?”

“He died by my hand.”

There was another long pause before Hot Rain continued. “For what reason?”

“He was stealing from my Area and attacked a colleague of mine, in my presence.” Eric knew that he was within his rights, although his 'colleague' being a human made things a little less clear cut.

“You killed my child over money?” Hot Rain's voice was still a monotone.

“Long Shadow began the violence, in my bar.”

Hot Rain did not seem to hear. “But you must be wealthy? A Baron in London, now a Sheriff in Louisiana. You owe me for my loss.”

In the past, makers who had lost a child demanded a penalty from the killer, this had varied from servitude to exceptional pets, from valuables to lucrative job offers. For the past one hundred years or so, this penalty had been replaced by a one-off cash payment, which simplified matters. 

Eric had not been expecting to be discussing money matters with Hot Rain quite so soon; he had only staked Long Shadow four hours ago. He supposed it did make sense that a Vampire who stole, would have a maker who was interested in money. Believing further conversation would turn to an argument or worse, Eric informed Hot Rain that his lawyer was Cataliades of New Orleans, who would be in touch and as politely as he could ended the call.

.

There were two nights before Sheriff Miller's speech in Bon Temps, Eric decided he should not see Sookie until then. He certainly had enough to keep him occupied at Fangtasia as he moved a few meetings around to keep the whole night in Bon Temps free. 

Eric had several conversations with the Queen's lawyer, Mr Cataliades, updating him on the situation with Hot Rain. Eric did want to feel sympathy for Hot Rain, he imagined that to a Vampire there was no greater pain than losing a child, but he did not appreciate why Hot Rain was so determined to make a profit from his loss.

The night following Long Shadow's demise, his replacement, Chow arrived and, fortunately, settled in quickly. He proved himself competent behind the bar, respectful to the elder Vampires and a new interest for the customers. Eric was not sure if he was perfect for the job long-term, but he would certainly work for now. 

Between meetings and phone calls, Eric made a decision regarding Queen Sophie-Anne and her demands for Sookie Stackhouse. It was a simple decision to make; he needed to tell Sookie about her cousin and the Queen, about the planned reunion and what ulterior motives Her Majesty might have. 

It crossed his mind that Sookie might jump at the chance to visit New Orleans and meet a Vampire Queen. Sookie had enjoyed solving the mystery of Fangtasia's thief, up to a point. She might look upon this as an adventure. 

Eric could warn her of the dangers and promise to protect her, he also intended to explain that he could keep her safer if she remained a resident of Area Five. He was prepared to negotiate with Queen Sophie-Anne to ensure that Sookie only had to visit New Orleans while in his company, and only for situations where other forms of extracting information had proven unsuccessful.

.

On impulse he decided to call Sookie's home; he wanted to gauge her reaction to him after she had left his office in such a hurry. However, Sookie's Gran answered the phone and he spoke to her under the pretence of on reconfirming the time and place of the meeting. She certainly seemed as friendly as ever, Eric assumed that Sookie had not complained to her about his behaviour. 

“Is Sookie available?” he asked as conversation waned.

“She is working at Merlotte's tonight. Sookie swapped shifts so she could have tomorrow evening off to help us prepare for the meeting.”

“Then I shall see her tomorrow evening.”

“Oh, are you going to be there? Sookie wasn't sure.”

Eric hoped this meant that Sookie had been thinking about when she might see him again, or that at least she had talked about him with her Gran. He grinned, but kept the smile from his voice. “I shall be there. I cannot let a guest from Texas visit Bon Temps all alone.”

“Lovely, we shall see you then.” 

After the call, Eric seriously considered calling by Merlotte's to see Sookie. How much he wanted to do this surprised him and he decided to wait until the following evening.

. 

Sheriff Nate Miller was due to arrive from Texas, the night before his talk with the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. He was hoping to arrive before Fangtasia closed, so he could take a look at the running of the bar. 

Eric had booked his guest the best light-tight hotel room in Shreveport and was waiting in his office for him to arrive, when Pam joined him, looking jubilant. “I have news from the court!” 

Over the years she had spent in Shreveport, Pam had a strong network of reliable news sources from Louisiana, neighbouring states and especially New Orleans. 

Lowering her voice, Pam told Eric, “Last night Queen Sophie-Anne was expected at some important event, her pet was supposed to be going with her. Hadley arrived at the palace, however the two of them did not arrive at the party and they have not been seen since.”

“What do your gossips suspect?” 

“They are so excited! Everyone believes she has turned Hadley and gone to ground.”

“Is there any real reason to believe this?”

“Nothing concrete, but of course, Andre will try keep the news quiet.” Pam arched a knowing eyebrow.

“And you will not be speaking of this to anyone out of State either.” Eric's voice held a warning to his child.

“Certainly not,” agreed Pam, sounding quite offended at Eric's assumption. “I know this can be a difficult time.” 

It varied for all, but some Vampires went to ground for more than just one night when turning a child, because of this, Monarchs were at their most insecure at this time. Vampire history was full of Kings and Queens who had awoken with a new child, but found they had lost their crown. Eric did not want that to happen to his Queen, and he certainly did not want it to happen because his child and her friends enjoy a little royal gossip.

.

Although confident in Pam's judgement of Sheriff Miller, Eric was relieved that he was impressed with him when he arrived. The modern day description for Nate would certainly be 'cute', he had been turned in his early-twenties, but looked younger. He had prepared for his speech and seemed naturally polite, even with the humans he met in Fangtasia. Eric was sure Mrs Stackhouse and her group would be impressed. 

Nate was involved in The Bleedin' Cowboy, a Supes-only bar in his home town, but they were considering opening it to humans too. Eric and Pam had thought of opening a Supes-only bar in Shreveport, so they all enjoyed a discussion on the merits and issues with of each type of establishment, while being watched by the awestruck regulars at Fangtasia. 

The evening after Sheriff Miller's arrival, Eric met him at Fangtasia and they decided that they should take Nate's car but Eric would drive to Bon Temps. Nate had a new, dark grey Cadillac, which Eric found incredibly spacious and he enjoyed the novelty of driving it, but quite not enough to give up his Vette.

Eric planned to make his own way back to Shreveport, after the meeting and once he had spoken to Sookie. However, what he should say to Sookie was now in doubt. Pam had heard no more gossip from New Orleans and Eric did not want to contact Andre to ask about Hadley. Eric knew he could not tell Sookie about her cousin, when he did not know if Hadley were still human or a new born Vampire. He instructed Pam to text him if she heard any news.

As planned, both Sheriff wore suits, but not ties. Eric in grey with a white shirt and Nate in blue with a blue shirt. Pam inspected them before they left. While straightening Nate's collar, she said with a saucy smile, “The two of you could almost make my heart pound. The ladies of Bon Temps will be drooling!”

.

Eric pulled into the parking lot next to the Community Building just a little earlier than expected. He parked Nate’s car in a spot almost hidden by trees. The brand new Cadillac stood out amongst the tired vehicles already in the lot.

“If you are staying out here, would you mind keeping an eye on my car?” Nate asked as he surveyed the lot.

“Certainly,” replied Eric. He was staying outside during the talk to ensure there were no issues. His reputation would be zero if something happened in his area to a Sheriff from another state, or to his prized possession.

“Thank you. Right. Shall we go and be smiley, friendly Vampires?”

Eric grinned in response. “We can try.”

As Eric and Nate approached the Community Hall, Mrs Stackhouse came outside. She was all smiles and seemed quite excited as she introduced Mayor Stirling Norris to them. Eric was pleased that Nate was good at small talk because he was distracted, concentrating on the voices in the hall, trying to identify Sookie's voice.

As they were about to go inside, Eric's phone buzzed with a text. He hoped it was Pam with news from court, so he excused himself and set off to examine the exterior of the hall. Unfortunately for Eric, the text was from Andre demanding 'an update on your project'.

Eric was so tempted to ignore the message, but he knew Andre would just keep calling and Eric decided it was better to deal with him sooner rather than later.

Andre did not waste time with greetings. “I do hope I shall hear something positive from you, Sheriff Northman.”

“I am meeting Miss Stackhouse tonight. I _had_ planned to speak to her about New Orleans later this evening.”

“You _had_ planned to speak to her, but now you have changed your mind? I had hoped you would be more decisive than this, Northman.”

Eric made sure his temper was in check before he repeated, “I had planned to speak to Miss Stackhouse, but now I am hearing rumours about Queen Sophie-Anne and her favourite. This makes it difficult to know what to say to Hadley's cousin.”

Eric had reached the opposite side of the Community Hall, he was in an area much like a small park, but in truth it was little more than a garden. However, it was secluded and not over looked as the shutters in the hall were closed. Eric leant against a tree, while waiting for Andre's reply. He had clearly not been expecting Eric to mention Hadley's suspected 'turning' and began almost tentatively, “You listen to gossip, Sheriff?”

“I do, especially on important matters that affect the tasks set for me. I am sure you appreciate, I cannot talk to a human about a member of their family, if I do not know if that family member is human or Vampire.”

“How far has this rumour spread?” Andre actually sounded a little panicked. “Is it out of state?”

“I do not believe the story has spread that far. I have already taken measures to ensure the rumour does not leave Area Five.”

“Thank you,” said Andre, in a much subdued tone. “Eric, maybe we should speak at another time, when things are clearer?” 

Eric readily agreed and thought that the call was over when Andre continued, “And you Sheriff? Do you plan to stay in Area Five?” 

“Of course, unless I am needed in New Orleans?”

“No, no, not at all. Good evening, Sheriff.”

As Andre ended the call, Eric was convinced that Queen Sophie-Anne had gone to ground with Hadley, probably unexpectedly. The Queen had turned many children, and as far as Eric knew had a large success rate, but the process was fraught with danger. He could only hope that Hadley would be safely brought over. 

Eric was also concerned that Andre was concerned about his movements, did Andre think Eric was a threat to the crown? He would have to try and convince the Queen and her family that he was only interested in his area and wanted a quieter existence than one spent at court. Not that Shreveport had been that quiet since he had arrived.

Right then he heard Sookie; her voice seemed clearer even though she was speaking in a whisper, maybe it was because she said his name, “Is Eric not here?”

“He had to take a phone call. I think he’s staying outside during Sheriff Miller’s talk.”

“Ahh…”

“You should go talk to him.” Mrs Stackhouse seemed to be encouraging her granddaughter. Eric was thrilled that Sookie’s Gran seemed to be on his side.

“I don’t want to bother him.”

“Sookie, it would be polite for you to check there is nothing he needs. You invited him here after all. You have time to go outside before we begin here.”

“Okay, Okay, but I won’t be long.”

Eric moved from the garden to the front of the Hall, and arrived as Sookie came out of the door. 

It had only been two nights, but Eric felt it had been weeks since he had seen her. As she stood in the doorway, lit from above by artificial lights, he could not help looking at her as if drinking in her appearance. Again, it seemed that she had taken special attention with her appearance, Eric told himself that the extra care might not be for him, Sookie was at an event where most of the important people in her town were expected. 

She had been in the sun again and wore a sleeveless blouse, demurely buttoned. Eric could see her shoulders were a little pinker than her tanned arms. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. Eric noticed it was blonder, brighter and thicker than before, he was not sure if this was the result of Long Shadow's blood or careful grooming. 

She was wearing trousers, Eric could remember the surprise he felt when he first saw a female wear them; he preferred skirts and had enjoyed watching them get shorter and shorter over the decades. One thing he did notice, that was most certainly grooming were her pink finger nails and matching pink toe nails. He took a couple of steps closer while looking down at her pretty tanned feet, with pretty little toes and pretty pink nail varnish, he almost had to shake himself to look up and face her as he approached. 

He inhaled her fresh, clean scent while becoming aware that it made him smile. 

Sookie looked nervous and embarrassed to see him, Eric reminded himself that he needed to be on his best behaviour and he should make conversation. “Is everything well inside?”

Eric had stayed a few paces back from the doorway so Sookie took a couple of steps towards him to reply. “Yes, no problems. Are you not coming in to listen?” 

“I am staying out here to keep an eye on everything. I realise now I need to be much more careful when Vampires and humans are together.” 

Sookie just smiled and rolled her eyes, Eric took that as a positive sign. He walked slowly towards the garden, away from the doorway and curious humans. He was relieved when Sookie strolled with him, but surprised when he found himself making conversation for no good reason. She confirmed that she had reached home without any problems after the disastrous night in Fangtasia and Sookie even held out her arm, showing that she bore no scars after Long Shadow's bite. 

The subject of Sookie's reaction to his kiss was not to be avoided any longer. Eric began carefully, “I may have been overeager that night. Like most Vampires, blood and violence make me quite excited. I believe you did not enjoy my kiss?” Eric made sure his statement was more of a question.

“It was, well... It wasn't...” Sookie stumbled over her words for a while and Eric waited patiently. “It wasn't a good time! You had just killed someone, I was all icky from the blood. It wasn't the right time... or place... for a first kiss. It was just wrong, a little bit wrong.” 

First kiss. From her jumble of words, Eric realised those two words were the important ones. As a single girl, Sookie probably had romantic notions of how a first kiss should be, and there was no reason that she shouldn't have.

Eric could not remember his very first kiss as a human, it was lost in a haze of beer and enthusiasm, not even his Vampire mind could recall it. He did remember his Father confronting him the next morning, warning Eric that if he disturbed his sleep by returning home that late again, he would regret it. His elder brother took him to one side, clipped his ear and advised him to sleep in the woods next time.

However, he did remember clearly the first time he kissed his wife, he had been worried about it beforehand and could still recall the relief he felt when her lips touched his. Eric’s wife was the widow of his elder brother; their families arranged their marriage some months after his brothers death. Eric was not sure how Aude felt about the idea. He still missed his brother, so he was sure she must too, she always looks so serious when he saw her with her family. 

Only days before their wedding, he found chance to speak to her alone, they left the group they were with and walked into a wooded area near her home.

Before Eric could decide what to say, she spoke, “I know you are not happy with these plans; I promise I will try to be a good wife.”

“You think I am not happy?”

“You do not seem so. If I was not your first choice, I understand. I know I am older, but I am not too old, I swear. I know I did not give your brother sons, but I can, I will.”

Eric was surprised that Aude, who was always so calm, now seemed close to panic. His previous relationships with women had not involved a great deal of talking; this was quite new to him. He almost tripped over his words. “My worry was that you were not pleased with the choice. I am more than happy.”

“Oh!” Relief flooded out of Aude. They were stood close enough for Eric to slip his arms around her waist and she hid her face in his chest. Although tall for a woman, Aude seemed tiny compared to him. She was too thin, but so was he; it had been a difficult winter but now they had spring and summer to look forward to. 

When Aude looked up, she was smiling with tears in her eyes, “I believe I am fortunate that our fathers admire each other families. I used to have a little brother, now I have a tall husband.” 

It was as simple as that. Eric kissed her soft, smiling lips and Aude moved closer to him. They fit together perfectly. 

As a young man, Eric's thoughts turned to sex remarkably quickly, his hands roamed over his wife-to-be's body, as his lips moved to her neck and throat. Later he was pleased that she stopped him. “Eric, we should wait, we will be man and wife soon... Eric... please do not tempt me further.”

.

The memories flashed through Eric's mind so quickly, but Sookie was still looking up at him a little quizzically. 

“You are correct, another time and place would have been more appropriate for a first kiss.” Eric's next comment came to him so quickly, he did not think it through. “If it were not for your gift, I could take the memory from you...”

“See! I told you _my gift_ wasn't always a good thing!” Sookie's interruption surprised him, as he spoke he thought she might be offended, but she was more amused that she had been proved right.

Eric carried on, warming to his theme. “If I could take the memory from you, then we could try again, at another time, in a more suitable place.”

“Like a do-over?” Sookie sounded incredulous.

Eric hadn't heard that phrase before, but it seemed correct. “Yes, like 'a do-over'.” 

They had reached the garden area at the back of the building, Sookie treading carefully on the pebbled pathways. As Eric stopped she seemed happy to turn and face him, he took her shy smile as encouragement. “A do-over in a safe place, secluded but with people nearby. Maybe with flowers, a little scent and a moonlit garden?” Eric glanced up at the moon which was almost full and brightening the night, along with the dim lights from the parking lot.

Sookie was looking, well, quite bashful, but it did not seem to Eric that she was objecting to what he was almost suggesting. He decided he needed to be totally clear. “May I kiss you Miss Stackhouse?” 

Sookie nodded, and smiled, and moved to kiss Eric, all at the same time so they began a little clumsily, more like two humans who had never kissed before than Eric could have ever imagined. 

He was careful this time, letting her set the pace. He did not move to hold her until she reached to touch his upper arms. Only then did he put one hand on her waist, the other on the small of her back. He felt her tongue touch his lips tentatively, then move away. Hoping to encourage her, he opened his mouth a little and felt her hot tongue touch against his. 

Eric allowed himself to get lost in her taste and her scent; he touched her face, moving his fingers to the nape of her neck, into her hair. Sookie did not seem to be holding back, her body was pressed against his, she seemed so warm to him. Eric felt his body reacting, his fangs and his cock needed her. 

A sound in the hall behind him gave him the excuse to stop. He needed to stop, Eric knew he was getting too excited, too eager for her. If he did not stop now he would go too far, he would scare her again. He could not do that, not again.

Sookie looked surprised, even angry as Eric pulled away. She dragged in a breath, as if she really needed to and Eric took that second to compose himself. As she glared at him he smiled, nodding his head to the hall, “They are almost ready to start. Wooden chairs on wooden floors, they are getting seated.”

“Oh!” Sookie sounded as if she had forgotten where she was and why she was there. “Damn!”

“You could stay here with me?”

Sookie looked up at him with clear longing. “Damn... Gran would be so upset if I missed this...”

Eric wanted to stay on Mrs Stackhouse's good side. “Then let me walk you to the door.” 

He offered his arm and Sookie took it, with a clear sigh of regret.

.

.

**So sorry that this took a while to get to you – I had to re-jig a lot.  I also blame Wimbledon, The East, True Blood 6 and my Birthday for distracting me!**

**Hugs and thanks for all the support and reviews – I hope you enjoyed Eric's 'do-over'.**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr ~ 8 th July 2013**

  
  


  
  



	10. 10

**Quick Update: Eric and Sookie have enjoyed a 'do-over', but the meeting for the Descendants of the Glorious Dead is just about to begin.**

.

Ten.

.

_Eric wanted to stay on Mrs Stackhouse's good side. “Then let me walk you to the door.” He offered his arm and Sookie took it, with a clear sigh of regret._

“You sure you're not going to come inside?” Sookie asked, as she stepped carefully on the pebbled pathways to the front door of the Community Hall. 

“I am sure, I need to concentrate, just in case anything happens. Although once Nate's speech is over I should like to talk with you.” 

“Talk?” Sookie looked at Eric saucily, from under her eyelashes.

Eric grinned back, but said “Yes, talk.” Sookie looked concerned for a moment, but Eric kept talking in the hope of diverting her. “Are you free after the meeting?”

“Yeah, sure... But I have a things to do. Gran's not feeling too good, so I promised to do a few jobs for her.” Sookie began a list of things-to-do that seemed to require driving all over Bon Temps, returning borrowed items. She ticked items off on her fingers and Eric realised doing this was important to her, but he felt he did not need to be involved.

“Shall I wait for you at your home? We can talk there, when you are ready.” 

“Okay,” Sookie smiled up at him, but her attention was pulled away because someone with a grating, high-pitched voice was calling her name. Eric glanced up to see a human couple staring openly at them.

“Arlene! You made it!” Sookie sounded thrilled at this development and continued towards the couple, who were by the door of the hall.

“We thought we should, everyone’s here.” The woman with odd coloured hair was talking to Sookie, but finding it difficult not to look at Eric.

“Eric, this is Arlene a good friend of mine, who works at Merlotte’s too. This is her fiancé, Rene Lenier.” Sookie was in full flight, enjoying making introductions. “This is Sheriff Eric Northman, he helped arrange everything tonight.”

It was just then, that Eric believed the nondescript couple realised what he was. At first they had seemed pleased and amazed that Sookie was with a unknown man, but now they were clearly horrified. Vampires know fear when they see it. Eric noticed with disgust, that the small man was almost stood behind his woman. Rene Lenier seemed to be trying to keep his face calm, but his mouth was twisting a little. 

Eric felt the temptation to do or say something to scare them further; he knew Pam would have, but then he decided they were beneath his notice and spoke only to Sookie. “Everyone is almost ready inside, you should go in or you will miss the speech.”

Sookie quickly said “goodbye” to him, Arlene managed to say a strangled greeting as Sookie took her arm, and the three of them went into the meeting.

.

During Sheriff Miller’s speech, Eric moved away from the doorway but stayed in sight of it, as well as the Cadillac and the rest of the parking lot. He relaxed and let his senses take over, listening for sounds outside the meeting hall or issues that might be occurring inside. He was surprised to hear a small round of applause before Nate began speaking.

Sookie’s friends had irritated him; he was angry that they clearly hated him, but still Sookie was eager to be friends with them. Maybe she had not noticed their manners yet and would change her opinion of them if they made their dislike of him more obvious. 

Eric supposed he was fortunate that Sookie had not been like her friends when she had first met him. She had been inquisitive rather than suspicious, excited rather than horrified. Eric knew that if Sookie had treated him with such disdain, then he would have probably handed her over to the Queen by now, despite her tempting looks and delicious scent.

It seemed that if humans did not hate Vampires, then they adored them and seemed desperate to be used by them. Eric did not have a high opinion of these humans either; blood bags seemed an incredibly appropriate phrase.

Of course, there were another group of humans who were desperate to become Vampires. Press speculation and anti-Vampire groups had greatly exaggerated the number that had been turned; in truth it was quite a rare event. Vampires quickly became used to spotting and avoiding the humans who were only interested in them because they wanted to live forever.

Back in Great Britain, Londinium had strongly discouraged the turning of humans since the Revelation. He looked into requests himself, often meeting prospective candidates to make a judgement on their suitability. Vampires turning a human without prior consent were subject to large fines and their child’s first lessons were strictly supervised.

Eric’s thoughts drifted back to Hadley, was she a Vampire yet? Had she been one of those humans, only with a Vampire because she wanted to be turned? He thought not, there seemed to be a genuine affection between her and Queen Sophie-Anne.

In the past, most Vampires had not known of their existence before they were turned, he certainly had not. He blocked out thoughts of when he was turned, refusing to think of his own maker but concentrated on Hadley instead. She knew what was ahead of her, she had chosen to be turned.

What sort of a Vampire would she be? Could she survive on bottled blood alone? Eric could not imagine that she would need to. Queen Sophie-Anne would ensure she had a ready supply of donors and enough protection for the humans ensuring that Hadley didn't drain them entirely. It was possible that Hadley could exist as a Vampire but never kill. That was a difficult scenario for Eric to imagine.

.

Eric paid more attention to the meeting inside when Mayor Norris asked if anyone had any questions. He was expecting impertinent questions about Vampire's private lives, but it seemed that the Major was careful who he allowed speak and that part of the meeting was over quite quickly. Another round of applause and even a ripple of laughter, then the group began to break up.

Nate left the hall before most of his audience. Eric congratulated him on a successful, peaceful event, then asked, “Are you returning to your Area now or can we tempt you with another evening in Fangtasia?”

“I intended to visit Fangtasia, but I spied a tasty-looking blonde at the back of the audience. I may see if I can entertain her further.” Nate grinned, glancing back to the hall.

“Was she with a scared-looking redhead?” Eric asked, quite shocked at this turn of events.

“Yes…”

Eric interrupted and stated bluntly, “She’s mine.” He was surprised at the fury flowing through him so quickly.

So was Nate; he had no desire to anger the Sheriff he admired. He backed down immediately, nodding deeply to Eric, showing respect. “Then I commend you on your taste and with your permission, I shall return to Fangtasia after all.”

“Of course.” Eric was embarrassed, if not alarmed at his own outburst. There was no way Nate could have known Sookie was his, and of course she stood out in this group of humans. It was more likely her looks, rather than her scent, that had attracted the young Sheriff. There was certainly no need for Eric to be so confrontational with someone who had only aided him.

Nate was polite, even careful, with his farewell to Eric and drove from the parking lot without looking back. 

Eric stayed by the Community Building, listening out for Sookie, knowing he had time to waste while she did her chores and he got a chance to speak with her. He sent a text to Pam, but heard there was still no news from New Orleans. He growled in frustration, not knowing if Hadley was human, Vampire or dead.

The talk in the hall mainly consisted of the humans getting things organised and cleared away, then he heard Sookie trying to persuade her Gran to go home. He heard the surprise in Sookie's voice when her Gran agreed. 

“Are you sure you are okay to drive?” Sookie continued, following her Gran outside. 

Not wanting to intrude, Eric stepped into the shadows.

“Of course I am, a little quiet drive, with some night air will put me to rights. I'll feel better knowing you will get everything tidied away in there for me.”

Sookie looked worried, but she kissed her Grandmother and returned inside. 

Eric was not used to noticing such things, so it was difficult for him to judge, but he did think Mrs Stackhouse looked unwell. He considered for a moment, as she drove slowly away and decided to follow her. Sookie would be upset if anything happened to her Grandmother and he had to do something to pass the time until Sookie got home.

It had been a long while since Eric had stalked a human, but it wasn't something he had forgotten. With a mixture of jogging and flying, he easily kept up with the ancient vehicle and remained out of sight. 

It seemed to him that Mrs Stackhouse was driving slowly and carefully, she probably always did. She got home safely and parked in one of the spots behind her house, with a gentle sigh. Eric watched from the trees, as she walked slowly inside. He had never considered ageing, as a human he would have been lucky to reach forty years, he could not guess how it might feel to be so old in a tired human body.

As he heard running tap water and a chair scrape, Eric began to relax again and waited for Sookie to return.

However, Sookie's battered car was not the next to arrive at the house, a dirty pick-up arrived and backed into the side of the house. Eric was surprised when Rene Lenier got out, he looked around him before approaching the house. 

It was clear that Mrs Stackhouse was not expecting him either. “Good evening, Rene. What are you doing out here so late?” She stepped aside to let him enter, but Eric could still hear the conversation clearly through the closed door.

“I was hopin' to see Sookie, I saw the company she was keepin' tonight and wanted to be sure she was home safe.”

Sookie's Gran sounded a little confused. “She's not home yet, but I'm sure she's safe. She's doing some chores for me back at the Community Building.”

“She's with a Vampyr, how can you know she's safe?”

“That's Sookie's business... now if you'll excuse me. It's been a long day, it's time I turned in.”

“Are you jealous? Is that it? You’re jealous of Sookie cos she’s fuckin' the bloodsucker and you want to too!” 

Eric could hear Mrs Stackhouse objecting but Lenier was shouting now, yelling over her faint words. 

“Did you wish you were fifty years younger? That's it! Isn't it? You’re just as bad as the rest of them, Dawn and Maudette, even my slut of a sister! Just like 'em. You deserve what's comin' to you too!”

There was a sound Eric did not immediately recognise, then a gasp of surprise and pain from elderly lady.

Every instinct from the past centuries told Eric to stay away from human troubles; he knew not get involved in their little lives, but now he wanted to stop this. He had the invite to the house which would enable him to enter, so arrived at the back door with his feet hardly touching the ground.

.

It is near impossible to shock a being who has existed for a thousand years, but Rene Lenier managed it that night. 

As Eric arrived in the kitchen door way he saw Mrs Stackhouse, sat on the floor. She was leaning forward as Lenier was stood above her, with his knee in her back. It seemed he was holding her down, but then Eric saw the leather belt in his hands, which was tight around Mrs Stackhouse's neck. Her hands were scrabbling at the leather that was cutting off her air.

Eric snarled in fury and Lenier turned to see him filling the doorway. Rene's eyes widened in horror and he stumbled away from his intended victim, but could not take his eyes off Eric. He was facing his fate, as huge hands reached for his neck and twisted.

Eric had intended to deal with Lenier in a similar way to the Rattray's, but he was not quite so careful this time. His twist was too sharp and Rene’s head was removed from his body in a shower of hot blood.

Trying to keep the corpse and the head away from Mrs Stackhouse, Eric dropped them behind him. He felt no hunger for the dead blood, although he and the floor at his feet were covered in it.

Eric's immediate concern was Mrs Stackhouse, she had slumped onto her side and the belt around her neck had dropped from her throat, but she hadn’t moved to get up. Eric didn’t expect her to jump to her feet, but he thought she would try to sit up. As she has fallen to one side, she had kept her back to Eric and Rene, so now it was coated in the dead man’s blood. Her arms were curled up to her chest and Eric could just see her face was screwed up in pain. Very aware that he might terrify her, as he was covered in blood and his fangs had not yet retracted, he moved to the side of the kitchen where Mrs Stackhouse could see him, but did not get too close.

“Everything hurts.” She whispered.

“What can I do to help?”

“Nine, one, one. Please.”

Calling the emergency services was an entirely new experience for Eric. He was quite impressed with the service, as he was assured an ambulance was on it’s way, once he had passed on a few details. 

Eric knew he could not get rid of Rene’s body and arrange a clean up before the humans arrived, and he was sure he was within his rights to kill a man who was trying to strangle an ailing woman, so he added. “And there is a body here too.”

“A dead body?”

Eric was distracted by the sound of Sookie’s car arriving at the front of the house, so replied rather bluntly. “Well, the head is no longer attached.”

There was a significant pause on the line, then the human confirmed more assistance was on the way.

.

Sookie arrived through the front door, presumably because she couldn’t park in her usual spot as Lenier’s truck was in the way. She sounded concerned as she called “Gran?”

Her first sight must have been Eric, who was just finishing on the telephone, then she saw the body, the blood and her Grandmother, still on the floor, struggling for breath. Sookie opened her mouth, as if to scream, but no sound came out. Despite her obvious pain, Mrs Stackhouse almost smiled at the sight of her granddaughter and reached towards her. Still Sookie stood, absolutely stunned.

Eric spoke calmly, “Comfort your Grandmother, help is on the way.”

With her eyes on the body in her kitchen, Sookie crossed the room, then knelt in front of her Gran. “What happened?” she asked as she entwined hands with her Grandmother.

“Rene… He…” Mrs Stackhouse tried to speak but Eric continued for her.

“Lenier attacked your Grandmother. It seems he does not like humans, who like Vampires. I stopped him.”

“Thank you.” Mrs Stackhouse spoke the words quietly, but very clearly. Eric nodded deeply in response. He could not remember those words being spoken to him with more sincerity.

.

.

**Huge thanks to Mini for Beta-ing for me, I seem to be missing words out for some reason!**

**.**

**I hope you approve that Eric did not let Rene kill Gran - That could never happen on his watch!**

**Huge thanks for all the Alerts and Reviews. They mean such a lot and provide huge motivation!**

**.**

**23 July 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	11. 11

**Huge thanks to Mini for turning this chapter around in just a day so I could get it to you for the weekend.**

**.**

**Quick Update: Rene Lenier attacked Mrs Stackhouse, but Eric put a stop to that!**

.

Eleven

.

As the sound of sirens got closer, Eric decided to wait outside while the paramedics helped Mrs Stackhouse. He inhaled through his nose and his mouth, not breathing but as if clearing his palate. 

He did not regret getting involved and saving Mrs Stackhouse, but he was unsure why he had done it. Of course, Sookie would be in debt to him and it would put him in Hadley's good favour, and by extension the Queen's good graces too. Eric found it quite strange to admit to himself, that he had stepped in because he admired Mrs Stackhouse and did not want her life to end at the hands of a cowardly murderer. 

The voices of the police that arrived were easily recognisable to Eric. Sheriff Dearborn and Detective Bellefleur started asking Sookie questions as soon as they arrived. 

Clearly distracted and wanting to concentrate on her Grandmother, Sookie snapped at them. “I wasn't here when it happened, but Gran said Rene attacked her. He killed Dawn and Maudette too. There's the belt he used.”

Eric took that moment to step into the room. “I was outside, heard the trouble and dealt with him.” He was surprised and angry when the police pointed their guns at him. He let his fangs drop slowly, just in case they were needed.

“Where's your weapon? You cut this man's head off!” Sheriff Dearborn snapped. 

Eric held out his still bloody hands. “No weapon. Just these. I may have twisted a little too hard.” The room went quiet as the humans contemplated that comment. Eric continued, nodding towards the body, “He mentioned his sister. Did he kill her too?”

The two policemen glanced at each other, but did not reply.

Sookie's voice was a little shaky. “Please put the guns down. He saved my Gran!”

One of the paramedics chipped in too, “And we need some space to get our patient out of here. A bullet won't hurt him.” Mrs Stackhouse was on a stretcher and they were preparing to take her out to one of the ambulances.

“A bullet might sting a little,” corrected Eric. He thought the paramedic might be a fangbanger in his spare time.

As Mrs Stackhouse was lifted, Sookie stood too. “I’ll come with you.”

“I’m sorry, Miss, but it’s best if two of us go in the back of the ambulance with your Grandmother. There’s no more room.”

Sookie looked distraught as her Gran was taken from the room. She held her hand until they all reached the hall, but her Gran was now unconscious with an oxygen mask on. “I’ll be right behind you,” Sookie promised.

Kenya Jones had been waiting in the hallway, she stepped in front of Sookie as she tried to leave. Eric thought she moved quite swiftly for a larger woman. Over Sookie’s head, Kenya called, “Sheriff, may I take Sookie to the hospital?”

“Of course, you shouldn’t drive Sookie?”

Sookie huffed in frustration. “Okay, lets go now.”

“We will, but you won’t be allowed to see her straight away. The doctor will see her first and that can take time.” Kenya spoke while gently holding Sookie's arm. “You are covered in blood, so is your Gran. Take a minute to get her something to wear that she’ll feel comfortable in, and maybe put something clean on yourself. If you bring your phone, then you can call your brother on the way. And don’t forget your purse.” Kenya had to call down the corridor to ensure the last couple of sentences were heard, as Sookie was already on her way to her bedroom.

Everyone in the house was silent until Sookie returned, wearing jeans, trainers and with a cardigan over the top she had been wearing. “Car keys,” she said handing them over to Kenya, “and the spare keys for the house are… here!” She dug them out of a drawer in the kitchen and put them on the counter.

“We’ll make sure everything’s secure,” promised Detective Bellefleur, but Sookie was already gone.

.

Sheriff Dearborn and Detective Bellefleur asked for a statement from Eric. He had a certain feeling of de ja vu, as again he agreed to speak to them to try and hurry the process along. He requested that they talk outside so he didn’t get blood all over the house. More police officers and a coroner had arrived so the kitchen was quite busy and still bloody, all three were happy to use Mrs Stackhouse’s front porch.

Eric told them word for word what he had heard as he waited outside the house, while the two men took notes. When he mentioned Lenier’s sister, Bellefleur left the porch and Eric could hear him speaking on his phone.

“Is there any chance you misheard any of this?” asked Dearborn.

“No chance, I have excellent hearing and a perfect memory.”

“And why were you lurking outside the house? You said were already invited in.”

“Mrs Stackhouse was not well. I did not want to disturb her. I was not lurking, I was simply waiting for Sookie to return home, as we had arranged to meet.”

The human sheriff looked undecided and Eric lost a little patience. “Is there anything more or can I leave to check on Sookie now?”

“You murdered a man, we cannot just let you go!”

“I killed a murderer.”

“We only have your that word he killed them!”

Bellefleur joined them again on the porch, Eric noticed how uncomfortable he looked, so exaggerated his sarcasm. “And how is the sister?”

The detective cleared his throat. “His sister was found dead a week ago. She lived in Baton Rouge, so we were not informed.”

“And can I guess how she died?” Eric asked, wryly. 

Dearborn looked expectantly at Bellefleur, who awkwardly replied, “Well, they found bite marks, but she was strangled, most probably by a belt.”

“Excellent!” Eric grinned widely, knowing exactly how inappropriate he was being. “The same belt Lenier tried to kill Mrs Stackhouse with I imagine. I have killed a serial killer, no need to thank me. I am going to find Sookie, if you need me you can contact me at Fangtasia.”

Before either officer could object, he bent his knees slightly, gave a small push up from the balls of his feet and took off into the night. He almost laughed out loud as he heard exclamations from below. “What the?”

“They can fly?”

.

Deciding that he should take Kenya’s advice too, Eric went to his home first to change out of his blood stained clothes. 

While flying he had a text from Pam. _“She is turned.”_

Eric's first feeling was relief, he had certainly not wanted Hadley to be killed rather than turned. Now he knew what he had to tell Sookie, but telling her tonight was not an option.

He called Pam for more details, while on the phone Eric drank a bottle of blood, he did not want to feel hungry in a hospital. 

Pam answered her phone and began speaking as if they were mid-conversation. “We've heard officially from the Palace. Did you hear from Andre?”

“No, I am sure he would not have wanted to pass on the news to me directly. I upset him again.”

“Ahh...” Eric could tell Pam was rolling her eyes as she spoke. “We are gathering to celebrate. Can you make it back to Fangtasia?”

“No, not tonight. There has been an unexpected turn with the humans.” Eric gave her a brief update on the evening's events. 

By the end of the conversation, Pam had taken charge of arranging the clean-up at Sookie’s house. The company they used was owned by one of local Vampires, but they dealt with human homes too. Pam was to contact the police back in Bon Temps to find out when the cleaning squad could start. 

**.**

Eric’s home was only a ten minute flight from the hospital. When he arrived, he hardly needed to glamour the female at the desk into telling him where Mrs Stackhouse was, so he was walking along her corridor quite soon after he had left the Stackhouse’s home.

Having an excellent sense of small made the stench of hospitals difficult to deal with. The aroma of blood was appetising but the reek of cleaning products, various drugs and the dead would have turned his stomach, had he been a human.

He was aware that the strange lighting made everyone else look pale too, and because all the humans were stressed and rushing, they hardly noticed him. It had been a while since Eric walked amongst humans as if he was one of them.

It was a very long corridor, Eric walked slowly along it and eventually came to a group of four small rooms, all with windows looking out into the hallway and a seating area opposite. All the rooms had blinds but only one set was closed and in the third room he spied Mrs Stackhouse on a bed. Sookie was sat next to her, with her back to the window. Mrs Stackhouse did not seem awake, there were lots of tubes and machines, which looked ominous, but no doctors which seemed positive. Eric did not wish to disturb them and, as he had time before dawn, he took a seat opposite the room and waited.

Eventually a doctor came along, she entered the room and checked Mrs Stackhouse, along with all the machine readings. After making a couple of notes, the Doctor touched Sookie on her shoulder, spoke to her and the two of them came out of the room together.

“You're here!” Sookie's voice was quiet, but full of pleasure as she saw Eric. 

“Of course I am,” said Eric as he stood to greet her. Sookie crossed the hall to stand at his side, he was surprised when she slipped her hand into his, squeezed his fingers and then released them.

That seemed to be sign enough for the Doctor that she could speak in front of him. 

“Considering what your Grandmother has been through this evening, she is in a better condition than we might have hoped when we first saw her. She didn't have a heart attack but she was close. She has been given a lot of medication, she will be sleeping for hours.”

Sookie put her hands to her face and Eric heard her drag in a shaky breath.

The Doctor continued. “I strongly recommend that you go home and get some sleep. Come back tomorrow afternoon, then you can be with your Grandmother when she is awake and needs support.”

“I can't leave her here alone.” Sookie replied, sounding quite stressed at the thought.

“Here's the best place for her,” replied the doctor, not unkindly. Her pager buzzed and she excused herself, asking Sookie to let them know if she decided to leave.

Eric agreed with the Doctor, there was no point in Sookie staying here when Mrs Stackhouse was not even conscious. How to persuade her of that needed to be approached carefully.

Sookie took a chair in the deserted waiting area and Eric chose the one next to it. “Is your brother not here?”

“Not yet. Alcee Beck, one of the local cops, found Jason at his house. He'd turned off his phone somehow. Alcee told Jason what had happened but wouldn't let him drive here as Jase'd been drinking. By then it seemed best for Jason to stay home, he'll be here tomorrow.”

“And you prefer to stay here?”

“I can't go home anyways, the police won't have finished in the kitchen by now.” 

“It is also a waste of time to drive to Bon Temps and back, but you could find a hotel close by?” Eric suggested.

Sookie gave a hollow laugh. “It's definitely cheaper to stay here.”

“But not comfortable. You will not rest and when your Grandmother sees you tomorrow she will be worried about your health, but not her own. My house is close by. You could stay there. No charge.”

Sookie looked at him, her face full of surprise and her mouth open in an 'o'. She quickly regained her composure and concentrated on her hands. “I couldn’t do that.”

“I understand, you don’t trust me?”

“Of course I do!” She replied sounding quite indignant until she realised Eric was smiling. “Thank you for the offer, but I couldn’t impose.”

“You would not be imposing. I need to go to ground, so I would hardly notice you were there. It could be too quiet for you, but you might appreciate that after today?”

Sookie was looking at him as if she was trying to read his mind. “So you live in an ordinary house?”

When Eric raised a quizzical eyebrow, she continued, “With bathrooms?”

“Ah! Yes, two upstairs and a cloakroom on the ground floor. It’s a very ordinary house, new and quite boring. I just moved in.”

“And it’s close by?”

“Certainly, I need to get back there before dawn.” He knew exactly what time it was, but Eric still glanced at the clock ticking loudly on the wall.

“If I came, would I have time to say goodnight to my Gran?”

“Of course,” Eric nodded, trying not to grin too much as he had got just what he wanted.

.

They walked the long hospital corridors together, Eric was surprised to find himself thinking about his house and whether it was suitable for Sookie. They walked past the small convenience store on the way out and he realised his mistake. “Sookie, I am not quite the host I hoped I was. My house has no food for you. There is coffee for the cleaners, but nothing edible. Would you get something in here?”

“I’m sure I’ll get something, I don’t want much at this time of night. Do you want to wait here? I won’t be a second.”

“I’ll come in with you. A new experience.” He picked up a basket at the door and ushered Sookie inside.

Sookie was certainly shopping in haste, and she did not have a great deal of choice. From the fridges she grabbed a sandwich wrapped in plastic, a fruit salad in another plastic container and a carton of juice. Eric saw her pick up two granola bars, but he didn't know what they were. There were two people in front of them at the checkout so they waited, Sookie checked her watch and asked in concern, “Do we have time?”

“We will be fine. Do you mind if I drive? I am sure it's quicker to drive than give directions.” Eric was relieved when Sookie agreed.

As they waited she picked up a couple of chocolate bars and put them in the basket too. “I suppose you didn't have chocolate?” 

“No, but I have heard it complimented.” Eric sniffed one of the bars and put it back in the basket. “It smells better than lots of other foodstuffs.”

“Is any food the same?”

“I ate a lot of fish, some meat when we could get it, various vegetables. Bread too. Of course, it wasn't square like this.” Eric was pleased that Sookie smiled as he pointed at her sandwich.

As they were served Sookie concentrated on filling a bag, Eric paid cash before she realised it. He guessed that she wanted to object, but not in front of the shop staff, so he collected his change and they went out to the car.

“There was no need for you to buy my food,” she protested.

“You are a guest in my house, of course I should feed you.” Eric looked down at her pursed lips and slight frown. He offered with a grin. “You could carry the bag if that makes you feel better?” 

Even after the night she had gone through, Sookie laughed. Eric was relieved to hear it.

.

.

**I couldn't resist the stolen moment from TB6 ~ Who spotted it?**

**.**

**31 July 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	12. 12

**Quick Update: Mrs Stackhouse is staying in hospital and Miss Stackhouse is staying at Eric's!**

.

Twelve

.

Sookie was quiet on the drive to his house and Eric decided not to intrude on her thoughts, so the first words she spoke were her greetings to the guard at the entrance gate. 

“Miss Stackhouse should be allowed to come and go as she pleases,” he instructed. To his credit the guard did not flinch, although he probably did not expect that request. 

The house that Pam had found for Eric was in a gated estate; he was satisfied with the security, but had not spent much time in the house yet. As they drove past the other gardens, Eric noticed Sookie leaning forward in her seat trying to see ahead, with only dim street lights to help her. 

Eric's house was originally designed for a human family, but had been adapted for Vampires quite easily. The house was build into a slope, as a human house it would have had an underground double garage but Eric’s house had a single garage with a sleeping chamber next door. A grassy slope and greenery covered what would have been the second garage door. The sleeping chamber had two entrances, one via the house and one through the garage, just in case he ever needed to get underground quickly.

Tonight there was no need hurry, so Eric parked Sookie’s car in front of the garage and they walked to the side of the house, to enter through the kitchen.

The small kitchen would have been a large utility room before the adjustments. Eric only used the fridge, microwave and laundry basket which was hidden in a cupboard and emptied weekly by the cleaning company he used.

Sookie stored her food in the fridge, not mentioning the open pack of True Blood in there, while Eric handed her the spare key for the kitchen door. “You must lock the house when you leave tomorrow.” Once Sookie had promised, Eric offered to show her around the house. 

The kitchen led through to Eric’s office, conference area and formal seating space, which would have been large kitchen-diner and lounge area for a human family. At the far end of the room were patio doors leading to a paved terrace, but he hadn’t spent any time out there yet. Sookie was looking around the huge, bright space, with wide eyes.

“The furniture was here when I arrived, but I will need to do something if I decide to stay here. I do like the wooden floor, but not the white walls,” commented Eric. “This room is better.” He showed Sookie another, smaller room with a slouchy leather sofa and television. Pam had put a few decorative items in there, so it seemed more homely.

“This is cosier,” Sookie agreed, then she sounded inquisitive. “Do you watch much TV?”

“Not really, I haven’t had time since I arrived here. I try to keep up with the news reports though, human and Vampire.” Eric continued with his tour. “There is the cloakroom that you were worried about and there’s another room down here that I have not decided what to do with yet.”

They had worked their way around the ground floor of the house and were now in the entrance hall, this had no decoration other than a large cupboard with wooden double doors. The dark wooden staircase led to a gallery above and Eric gestured for Sookie to go ahead up the stairs.

He stayed a few steps behind her and was rewarded with the enticing view of Sookie's spectacular bottom, encased in tight jeans. Eric wished for a moment that his home had a few more floors. 

Almost to distract himself, Eric continued with his guided tour. “There are two bedrooms at the front with a bathroom between. I believe Pam put bedding in the wardrobes, but those rooms have not been used yet. I prefer this one.”

Eric knew this room was impressive, he opened the double doors wide and flicked on the lights. 

The bedroom was carpeted, unlike the downstairs rooms and landing, the dark gold warmed the room, along with the soft lamps around the walls. The furniture in this room had been sourced by Pam, she had bought him a king-sized sleigh bed in dark brown leather, which matched the high backed, leather armchair and foot stool that she had moved from her own home. The other main piece in the room was a large chest of drawers, Eric had last seen them in the house he had shared with Pam when they had settled in New Orleans, during the humans Second World War. 

This room was above the area of the lounge that had patio doors onto the terrace, and it also had glass doors leading to a small balcony. Eric found it convenient when flying home on an evening. 

He crossed the room to close the curtains, as the sky was beginning to get a little lighter. “That's a walk-in wardrobe and there's the bathroom. Pamela stocked it, there are enough products in there to keep the whole estate happy for a few years so, please, make yourself at home. The bed has never been used. I may have sat on it, but nothing more.” 

Sookie had been looking around the room, but she caught his eye at that comment and looked away quickly. Eric enjoyed watching her face become flushed for a moment, but she quickly became distracted by an item she saw in the room.

“You and Pam are married?” Sookie picked up a framed photograph, which Pam had left in the room for Eric's amusement. 

It took Eric a moment to realise why Sookie seemed so upset and he knew he needed to explain quickly. “We have a wedding photograph, but we are not married. We shared a house in New Orleans in the 1940's, back then it was proper to be married. We had this taken so when any humans came to our home we seemed socially acceptable.”

“So why do you still have it?”

“Pam probably found it with some of the furniture that we had in storage. I always preferred the picture to her.” Eric moved closer to Sookie to look at the photo himself. “See how she's smiling, that is fake. She was furious that she had to wear a second hand wedding dress, as there were no new dresses in London. She did not like white.”

Sookie was looking up at Eric, a little bemused. He found he could not stop talking. “I got to wear a soldier's uniform, Pam was jealous. When we reached New Orleans I carried a cane in public and assumed the role of a war hero, who had been injured and could no longer fight. The humans liked that.” 

Eric knew telling Sookie how he had deceived humans decades ago would not enamour him to her, but concentration was becoming difficult for him as it was so close to dawn. If he had been in danger, Eric would have been be more alert, even at this time of day, but he was home, feeling safe and secure so his body was demanding rest. 

“I hope to see you tomorrow evening. I must leave you now. Make yourself comfortable.” As he spoke the words, he thought he might be repeating himself.

He moved away from Sookie, but she followed him, asking, “Where are you going?”

“I need to rest.”

“You won’t show me where?”

Confused now, Eric could only shake his head.

“That’s rude!” Sookie continued.

Eric could only blink in reply.

“Is this your house? Do you really live here? Cos it doesn’t look like anyone’s home that I've ever seen.”

“It’s mine.”

Sookie voice was becoming piercing and panicked. “And you stay here? Just you? No one else.”

Eric managed a nod.

“You said I’d be safe here. How can I know that? I need to see where you sleep.”

Eric did not exactly agree to this, but he turned and left the room, allowing Sookie to follow him.

He opened the large cupboard in the hall and reached behind a couple of leather jackets that were hanging there. There was a hidden latch which opened the back of the cupboard and showed a staircase going underground. Eric ignored Sookie’s excited exclamation, pushed past his jackets, stepped over his boots and went downstairs ahead of her.

The dim lights of Eric’s secure room came on as he entered with Sookie close behind. His safest room was almost cell like compared to the spacious rooms upstairs. The bed was a small double in the corner of the room, with a bedside table next to it. It was cluttered with a landline telephone, a spare mobile phone and the remote control for the small television, which was on a small chest of drawers at the other side of the room. Eric sometimes liked to check the human news before he left his safe place.

To amused herself, Pam had bought Eric a large canvas image of a sunrise which was on the wall alongside his bed. On the opposite wall were four framed, pencil drawings which caught Sookie’s attention.

“I drew those.” Eric told her, as he sat heavily on his bed.

“They’re amazing! So detailed.”

Eric could have told her about a quiet night in his last home. He had sat watching the Thames and drew four ships from the past centuries that he had seen and sometimes travelled in, but all he managed to say was, “I like ships.” His chattiness had gone, now he just needed to rest.

Sookie seemed to notice the difference in him and said quite awkwardly,“Thank you for showing me, I’m sorry I didn't believe you.”

“This room is my secret.” Eric mumbled.

“I’ll keep your secret,” she promised, her warm hand covered his and the two of them were quiet.

Eric would not have thought that it was possible to go to sleep holding hands with a human, but that's exactly what he did.

.

As the sun set, Eric’s brain sparked into life. He was furious with himself. He had let a human into his safe room. He had never let a human get that close to him, when he was so vulnerable. Was he loosing his mind over this woman? Had she bewitched him?

Still not fully alert, he inhaled. Sookie’s scent filled to room. Fresh and crisp. Unlike any other human. He felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

Eric concentrated on his home. All was quiet and seemed safe, but it should not be quite so quiet. Where was Sookie? There was no heartbeat above him, only silence.

Fury over took him again. Where the fuck was she? She should be here. Next to him.

He should be able to pull her close, hold her, kiss her, slip his hard cock inside her and feel her warm body beneath his. Eric snarled in frustration. 

Vampires did not particularly need comfort, but they liked it and Eric was feeling quite uncomfortable. He realised he was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the night before. The tight jeans were particularly constricting at the minute. 

Gradually, Eric remembered his last waking moments of the previous night; he had led Sookie down here, she had been talking and he had been sat on the edge of the bed, then his memory stopped. Sookie must have pushed him back onto the pillows and covered him with half of his bedcover. She had certainly proved she could be trusted, but why was she not here?

Eric stomped up stairs to the ground floor, pausing in the kitchen to strip off his clothes and dump them in the laundry basket. Although not naturally tidy, Eric made an effort to keep his safe room clear of clothing and clutter. If he did not, anything he left there would stay there, as he did not offer the human cleaners access to that room. 

The kitchen had a slight smell of food and coffee mingled with Sookie's scent. Eric stood and inhaled for a moment.

He had remembered to take his phone from his jeans, but was surprised when it rang in his hand. It was considered impolite to call fellow Vampires so soon after sundown, but it seemed Andre wasn't worried about good manners tonight.

“Sheriff, we need an update on Miss Stackhouse.”

“There is no news to tell. Her Grandmother is ill so there was no time for discussion last night.”

“A sick Grandmother is not a particularly credible excuse.”

Eric decided not to answer that. “Congratulations your newest little sister. Is Hadley coping with her new 'life'?”

“She is doing quite well, I am sure she would be cheered by a visit from her cousin.”

“Sookie cannot visit Hadley.” Eric managed to keep an incredulous tone from his voice.

“Can she not? You need to be careful what you say Sheriff, you are Baron no longer.”

“But I am a maker. I am a Vampire. I know it would be too cruel to taunt a new Vampire with the blood of a relative.”

“You seem so concerned about about Miss Stackhouse's safety, I can assure you she would not be left alone with Hadley.” Andre's voice seemed coated in slime.

Eric decided he could not hide his worries about Sookie. “It would be a waste to loose her talents, but I am sure our Queen is even more concerned about her new child. It would not be a good start for Hadley if she became desperate to feed on her cousin. Miss Stackhouse should be kept away until Hadley has a good level of control.” 

“This is not your decision to make.”

“Neither is it your decision. If Queen Sophie-Anne disagrees with me, I am sure she will let me know directly.”

Eric was banking on his Queens affection for her new child to keep Sookie safe. He was pleased when Andre cut off the call, without another word. 

. 

Sookie's scent didn't seem strong in the lounge but as Eric worked his way through the house and up to the main bedroom, the only aroma was her. 

His mood began to mellow as he woke fully and common sense returned. Of course Sookie wasn't here, she was with her Grandmother, maybe she would return later. What he would do in the meantime was in question.

A long, piping-hot shower was very welcome. His hand eased the discomfort in his cock and Eric felt himself relax.

He dried off and wandered through the bedroom, towel drying his hair. Pam had half-filled his walk-in wardrobe and it was still very organised. Suits, shirts and business wear, next to dark denim and black leather for Fangtasia, next to more relaxed denim and t-shirts for time spent out of the public eye. It was this comfortable side of the closet that he turned to, it was time he took a night off.

He was reaching for a pair of jeans when he froze. Sookie's ancient, noisy car had just pulled into his driveway.

.

.

**Apologies if there are any errors in this. Mini is on a much deserved holiday, so I've not had a Beta and I'm probably out of the habit.**

**.**

**It's hard to say when the next chapter will be out, I am about to become an Auntie for the first time so might be distracted!**

**.**

**Huge hugs of thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**Fingers crossed for a stunning TB finale!**

**.**

**18 th August 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

.

**Big Update - because it's been awhile!**

**Hadley has survived being turned by Queen Sophie-Anne. Andre still thinks Sookie should visit her cousin in New Orleans, Eric does not.**

**Gran survived being attacked by Rene, but Rene did not. She is recovering in hospital and Sookie is staying at Eric's house, as her kitchen is a little bloody. The previous evening, Sookie put Eric to bed, as he tried to stay awake a little too long.**

**Our Viking has woken up irritated and alone, speaking to Andre didn't help, but then...**

.

_...Sookie's ancient, noisy car had just pulled into his driveway._

Eric listened intently as Sookie walked around the corner of his house, she struggled a little with the lock and entered the kitchen. She called his name while putting something in the fridge.

Although strongly tempted to greet her dressed as he was, with tousled hair and only a towel around his shoulders, Eric decided that she might bolt. He decided on a slight adjustment and, as Sookie walked up the stairs, he tied the towel around his waist. It was large so reached past his knees but no longer hid his chest, considering himself in the walk-in’s full length mirror Eric ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back from his face. He was ready for an audience.

The double doors to the room had been left open and Sookie peered in cautiously.

“Sookie,” Eric greeted her with a big grin, and he stepped into the room.

“Oh. I’m sorry!” She started and put her hands to her face.

“No matter. Tell me, how is your Grandmother? I have been worried.”

Eric was sure that with such a request Sookie would not walk away, however her reply was very garbled. She said her Gran might be able to leave hospital the next day if she got a full nights rest, so her and Jason had been advised to leave her to sleep. She said Jason had seen their cleaned kitchen, so Sookie hurriedly thanked Eric for his help.

“I made the mess, I should arrange clean-up.” Eric waved her thanks away, amused that Sookie was looking either to one side of him or at the floor. “Do you not want to look at me, Sookie?”

His visitor made a strange noise, but she slowly brought her gaze to him. 

Eric knew he was not glamouring her, but Sookie certainly seemed hypnotised as she took a small step into the room. Her eyes focused on his chest, down to his stomach but then back to his eyes. 

To Eric, it seemed, that she looked as hungry as a Vampire. He was determined not to scare her away, but wanted her to decide on the next move. Although after a long appraisal of each other, Eric was tempted enough to say, “Do you not want to step closer?”

Sookie looked away then; she turned her head and brought her hand to her mouth. There was a long, quiet moment. 

She dropped her hand and looked back at him, a smile flitted across her face and she took the few paces that separated them. She reached up to his cool shoulders and her warmth flooded through him. Her lips met his and this time she was not nervous. Firm, heated lips pressed against his, opening slightly as if inviting him to explore. 

Her fevered hands were moving, one to the back of his neck as if she could hold him to her, the other to his upper arm. He felt her fingers gripping tight.

Eric had a blur of three thoughts in his head. 'Don't let her go. Don't frighten her away. You need to talk to her.'

The last thought was fleeting and lost to him as Sookie pressed herself into his body. She didn't seem frightened.

Sookie hands began to travel further. Although one held tight to his arm, the hand that was at his neck, moved down to his chest, then around to his back. Eric felt a thrill as her fingers ran down his spine, they stopped at the towel that was just staying around his waist. 

Sookie stopped the kiss, she dropped her forehead to his chest and dragged in a couple of breaths. Eric murmured in her ear, his lips just touching her skin. “Sookie, you should rest, it's been a busy day for you.” 

“I don't want to rest,” she whispered.

“You don't?” Sookie's eyes locked with his as he asked. “Then what do you want?”

Again, she was nervous; a quick flick of her tongue to her lips told him that, it seemed that she she couldn't speak, but then her moves became bold.

She kissed him again, her eagerness clear and her hands travelling further than before. The towel around his waist seemed to no longer be a boundary, Eric was surprised when he felt her warm hands stroke his ass through the fabric. His fangs began to show, he was careful to make them drop slowly and not shock her. He murmured in her ear, telling her how good she felt against him, how much he wanted her, when he felt her hesitate and stiffen. “Sookie?”

“I’m nervous, I’m trying not to be,” she said, avoiding his gaze. “I’ve never…”

As her words ran out Eric continued for her, “You have never made love before?”

“No, but I want to, I really do.”

Eric could not help grinning at her determination, but Sookie faltered a little, “Will it hurt?”

His reply was a low growl in her ear, “Not the way I do it.”

Sookie giggled, Eric enjoyed her reaction but she stepped away a little putting her hand over her mouth. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing.”

“Yes you should, I want you to giggle and smile all night. Wait and see, this is fun.” Forgetting for a moment that he didn’t want to alarm her, Eric scooped Sookie up and dropped her on the bed, making her bounce and laugh all over again.

“So this is the most fun you can have with your clothes off?” She asked, looking up at him with a bright grin.

Eric realised she had altered a human saying that he had heard. “Exactly,” he grinned, “But you are wearing too much.” He made a quick assessment of her clothing; jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of white socks which would have been worn under training shoes that had been discarded downstairs. 

Keeping his eyes on Sookie's face, Eric watched her changing emotions as he ran his hands down her legs. Once the socks were on the floor, he took a moment to massage the soles of her feet, pressing hard with his thumbs, making Sookie gasp and smile. He caressed her bare ankles, then progressed back up her jeans to lay beside her again.

Long kisses followed, Eric felt Sookie relax, he even relaxed himself. They lay pressed together, with his hand flat against the button of her jeans. He waited until she was arching herself up to his hand before he unbuttoned them. “You are sure?” he murmured.

“Mmm...” 

Eric moved from her side and peeled the jeans down her legs, then stayed knelt by her knees, pleased with the sight of plain white panties and suntanned legs. Sookie pushed herself up onto her elbows and Eric nodded towards her. “Show me,” he whispered.

At first she seemed hesitant, then Sookie pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing herself to Eric. Words spilled out of him as he complimented her beautiful breasts, he realised later that most of what he said she may not have understood. Together they removed her lacy bra that was blocking his affection, then Eric became quiet as he kissed the paler skin, taking one hardening nipple in his mouth and caressing the other. Sookie gasped and giggled, her fingers entwined in his hair. 

It was a long while before Eric kissed Sookie on the mouth again, he lay beside her. “You are a beautiful creature, Sookie Stackhouse.”

“There are many girls prettier than me, skinnier than me.”

“Prettier? No. Skinnier, yes but that is not good. Every human has bones, why do they insist in showing them off?” Eric's hand was stroking Sookie's stomach, he felt it shake with her laughter at his comment, but he became more serious. “I want you to keep your eyes on mine. If you feel any pain, I will see it, I will stop. More importantly, I will see the pleasure in your eyes. That is what I want to see.”

Sookie seemed short of breath, she nodded and kept her eyes on Eric's face as he ran his cool fingers along the top seam of her panties. After a moment of teasing, he slipped under the scant material and scratched at the curls beneath. He was about to go further, but Sookie stopped him. She hooked her fingers in the side of her underwear and wriggled them down her legs, before laying back down beside him and murmuring, “They were in the way!”

“So impatient.” Eric grinned and placed his hand covering her blonde curls, with his fingers against the warm lips of her pussy. She seemed heated from within and her temperature rose as he began to play. Her body moved beneath his touch, slight sounds coming from her as she responded to him.

At first, Sookie lay on her back, enjoying the sensation of Eric's fingers exploring, then she twisted towards him, reaching down to pull away the towel that was stubbornly staying around Eric's waist. She seemed surprised when she first touched his hard cock, but she didn't hesitate. Eric broke his own rule and closed his eyes for moment, enjoying her warm fingers and their tentative touch.

When he opened his eyes again, hers were fixed on his. “Is this right?” She asked, “Is this good?”

Eric could only nod and smile, as he moved his body above hers. After a little adjustment, he held his hand around hers and together they guided the tip of his cock to her centre. He was careful as he moved forward, Sookie's eyes grew even wider and Eric paused, worried that he had hurt her. Her face almost frowned at his hesitation, she scratched at his back, urging him onward. 

Eric knew she would be tight inside, but he found it easy to slip inside to her welcoming warmth. Gently he guided one of her legs up and around him, opening her further, he could feel her heel digging into his ass in her excitement. 

“You're so deep inside me,” she murmured.

“Where I always want to be,” replied Eric, sounding just as wonderstruck as her. He was amazed at his own words. 'Always' was not a word Vampires used lightly. 

Their rhythms matched, their eyes locked, they were together in this. 

The excitement in Sookie's eyes, the eagerness of her body and the heat from inside her as she reached her orgasm, was enough to bring Eric his release. Elation and lust flooded through them.

.

Afterwards Sookie lay quietly in his arms. She lay her hand on his chest and it crossed his mind that she would only feel cool skin, but not a heartbeat. He had never considered that difference for a human before.

As Eric stayed motionless, his mind was working. He had to tell Sookie about Hadley and her relationship with his Queen, and what Sophie-Anne might want from Sookie. He realised that he might have seemed quiet, too quiet, as Sookie excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. 

She did not seem comfortable walking naked across the room and returned in a huge, white bathrobe, that had been amongst the mountains of towels that Pam had bought for the house. When she returned, she perched on the edge of the bed, with the robe tight around her. This was the time; Eric had to speak, he sat up against the pillows.

“Could I ask you something?” Sookie interrupted his thoughts.

“Of course,” replied Eric. He could hardly say 'No, I have something to tell you.'

“You didn't bite me...” Sookie's words tailed off.

“That's not really a question, Sookie.” Eric grinned, but saw that Sookie still looked uncomfortable, so composed his next response with more care. “We do not have to feed during sex, although I suppose the two do often go hand in hand. I had just fed, so I was concentrating on you and your pleasure. Not feeding from you, certainly did not diminish my enjoyment or my desire for you... And the pretty blush in your cheeks is now making me think just how tasty you must be.” 

Eric had turned the conversation; now was not the time to discuss Hadley. Sookie was smiling and his fangs were just showing, as he gently tugged at the tie on her robe, pushing it back off her shoulders. “Now, my only problem is where to taste you.” 

He kissed her wrist, licking at the pulse that was racing just beneath the skin's surface. “Here is nice, but not very intimate,” he murmured as he guided Sookie down on to her back. Brushing her tousled blonde hair away, he kissed her neck, inhaling her wonderful fresh scent. “Here may be a little clichéd? And although tempted, I shall not bite your beautiful, beautiful breasts. Where to try? Where to taste?”

Sookie giggled, as Eric kissed down her ribs and made a circle of kisses around her belly button, then he gave a small nip to her hip bone, careful not to break the skin and then settled between her legs, her pussy open to him.

Already Eric knew what would excite her and how she would react. He knew how to make her gasp and moan his name, and which movement would make her grip his hair tight. Eric's first taste of Sookie was not her blood, but of her eager pussy, ready to orgasm, ready to accept him again. 

As she came close to climax, he continued teasing her with his fingers and a carefully placed thumb, but began to kiss the soft skin of her inner thigh. At her prefect moment, he bit. Her hot blood filled his mouth and slipped down his throat tasting of fresh lust, excitement and something more.

Eric's mind was blank as he fed.

Blood was his only thought. More blood. A memory stirred. No taste had ever been this good. Never. Just once. A similarity, from centuries ago.

'A Fairy! A fucking Fairy!' 

She was a Fairy, or a part-Fae, writhing under his touch, gasping his name.

'Stop! Stop drinking. It's Sookie.'

Eric managed to stop, but never knew how. He licked at the wound, tasting fairy once more and somehow didn't begin to drink again.

Sookie's eyes were on his, she would never know how close she came to being drained. Did she know what she was? Surely not, no Fairy would willingly bed a Vampire and offer him her blood. 

Eric decided that an enthusiastic Fairy in his bed was not an opportunity to be missed. He moved quickly, fast enough to make Sookie squeak in surprise, then laugh at herself. He was on his back with the fairy astride him, awaiting instruction. “Slip on to me, ride me,” he growled like a Were and guided her onto his cock, then grabbed her ass to help her stay her in place. The Fairy fell forwards, her hands landing heavily on his chest. Had he been human, she would have knocked the breath from him. 

Being ridden by a gleeful Fairy was not something Eric would forget, or be willing to lose.

.

.

**I feel like I haven't written Lemons for ages and I'm out of the habit, so sorry this took so long. Many thanks to Mini for her Beta Skills. I do have a habit of spelling blonde wrong *blush***

**.**

**I think there will just be one or two more chapters, not sure when they will be out, but I promise I will finish!**

**.**

**Huge thanks for the reviews and alerts, I'm so thrilled people are enjoying this and hope you like this chapter of Fairy-Lemons.**

**.**

**27 th September 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr **


	14. Chapter 14

.

**Quick Update: Eric has enjoyed his first taste of Sookie and realises she has fairy blood. They still need to talk...**

**.**

Again Sookie was laying at his side, she seemed more relaxed and content this time. Eric knew he could not let her sleep. “Sookie, I need to talk to you. There are things you need to know.”

“Such as?” Sookie sounded drowsy. 

“Please put on your robe, I find you too much of a distraction.” Eric smiled, but Sookie now seemed too confused and concerned to smile back, she pulled on the robe, as Eric went into the bathroom and collected one for himself. He had never worn such a thing before, but didn't think about that now, he was planning ahead.

He collected Sookie from the bed and sat her in the armchair, realising as he did, that she did not seem to like being picked up and positioned somewhere else without warning. He would be more careful when doing that in future.

Eric sat on the footstool, in front of Sookie's armchair and decided to begin with the most recent revelation first.

“Sookie, I am sure I can count on your discretion, but most of what I am about to tell you should be kept to yourself. These are not only my secrets that I am about to share.” Eric could tell he had a very intrigued audience. “We Vampires decided to show ourselves to the world when we realised we were at risk of being discovered. Modern science would have been our downfall, but when synthetic blood was invented, science helped us to 'come out' to the world. Of course, this you know, but have you ever considered who might still be hiding? What other Supernatural groups there might be?”

“There's more?”

“Oh, yes. Lots more.”

“Like what?”

Eric chose two examples carefully. “Werewolves, witches...” 

Sookie's mouth fell open in shock, but Eric did not want to waste time discussing Weres, so he quickly moved on. “What I wanted to discuss was Fairies.”

“Fairies? Like Tinkerbell?” Sookie sounded incredulous and even a little amused. “Little people who live at the bottom of the garden. They exist too?” 

“They do. I believe they like gardens, but they are the same size as humans and, with precautions, they can mix with the general population. These days they are not so common, the modern world has driven them away.” Eric avoided saying where they had gone and that Vampires had been one of the reason for them leaving. 

“Fairies are not always the gentle creatures that J.M.Barrie and others wrote stories about. They can be as dangerous as Vampires. Some are very fond of humans...” Eric realised he wasn't being clear enough. “They often breed with humans.”

Sookie looked horrified, but Eric had gone too far to stop now. “The children are often beautiful, charming, some have special talents...”

“Like telepathy?” Sookie whispered. 

Eric nodded, pleased that she was already understanding. “I believe a fairy has been involved in your family's past, I cannot say when, but I assume in the last few generations. If you wanted to find out more, maybe you could ask your Grandmother, when she is well again.”

“My Gran would not know anything about this!” Sookie was clearly shocked at the thought.

“Lots of families have secrets, Sookie...”

She interrupted him, her voice a little shrill. “Not like this! I'm human, Eric. So is my family. No one else can read minds, surely if we were the descendants of Fairies, then Jason would be telepathic too, and my parents.”

“It is not just your talent that makes me know you are Fae, Sookie. I knew you were special from your scent, although I did not realise what you were until I tasted you. Fairy blood has a very special taste. It's in your blood.” 

“But not Jason's?” Sookie sounded quite miserable and confused.

“Not all siblings are the same.” Eric said, gently, but when Sookie stayed silent, he made another suggestion. “I could try to find out more information for you, but a Vampire asking about a Fairy may just raise more questions.”

“Why's that?” 

“Vampires and Fairies do not always get along.”

Sookie's expression was now a scowl, she looked exhausted but Eric knew there was more that she had to hear tonight. For a moment though, he let silence take over.

Sookie leaned back in the armchair, gazing away, over Eric's head. He leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees, watching her face intently. 

Finally she spoke. “Could I have a minute to myself? I need a hot bath and, well, I need to think about all this.” 

“I am sorry Sookie, but there is more for you to hear, I must ask you to stay.”

“Can't I just grab a shower?” Sookie tugged at her robe, pulling a face as if she thought she wasn't as fresh as she should be.

“Believe me, Sookie, you small wonderful. May I tell you more?”

She sighed, “OK, but first, just how much do Vampires like Fairy's blood?” 

“A great deal,” Eric answered honestly. 

Sookie's face stayed carefully blank at his reply. She sat back as if prepared to listen again.

“You are aware that I am Sheriff of Northern Louisiana? We call it Area Five and all of the Vampires here, including myself, are subject Queen Sophie-Anne.”

Sookie arched an eyebrow. “Vampires have a Queen of America?” 

“Her Majesty is Queen of Louisiana, she is based in New Orleans. Most States have a Vampire King or Queen, who ensure that Vampires adhere to our laws. The Royal Courts make trade agreements with other states, they deal with public relations and we pay them a form of taxes...” Eric paused, as he realised he should be keeping this short. “Queen Sophie-Anne gave me my position, I am loyal to her.”

Sookie was nodding, so Eric continued. He chose his words with much more care than usual. “When I last met with my Queen, I was introduced to a favourite of hers. Hadley. Your cousin?”

Sookie's eyes were wide, as was her smile. “You saw Hadley? She's in New Orleans?”

Eric nodded, pleased to see her smile. Then Sookie's face changed. “What's... um... What do you mean by favourite?” 

“They are lovers.”

Sookie almost laughed, but clapped her hand over her mouth quickly. “Wow! There are so many boys from school who would be devastated to hear this! I'm sorry, Eric, I don't mean to make fun, but Hadley was always a wild child. I'm more surprised that she is with a woman, than with a Vampire! I've got to be honest, I'm just thrilled she's alive! Kinda amazed. How is she? When did you see her?”

Eric was a little surprised by her reaction, he was quiet while Sookie enthused at the news of her long-lost cousin. His words stopped her excitement. “Hadley is a Vampire now.” 

Sookie's face certainly turned a shade paler, but she showed no emotion and Eric did not know what she was feeling. He talked, just in the hope that he would say what she might want to hear. “She is happy, I believe. This is what she wanted. Hadley and Sophie-Anne share an affection, I am certain of that. Many humans want what we have.” 

Eric fell quiet, hoping that giving Sookie a moment to think would help her. She was taking in deep breaths, as if she had run too fast, eventually she spoke. These were not questions Eric wanted to hear. “When did you meet Hadley? Have you said that? How did you know she was my cousin? This makes no sense.”

Fuck! Eric knew he could not, should not, hide the truth from her. “I met Hadley before I came to Shreveport, before I had even heard of Bon Temps. She talked of her family fondly. It seems she had talked of you to my Queen, and Sophie-Anne wanted to arrange a meeting between the two of you. A family reunion.” Eric paused, but Sookie looked expectant. Unsure what her reaction might be he continued. “My Queen asked me to find you, to introduce you to Vampires and eventually bring you to Hadley in New Orleans.”

There was a long pause, until Sookie spoke through gritted teeth. “Are you saying it was your Queen's idea to get me into bed?” Eric began to deny her accusation, but she continued, “I was just thinking you wanted me for my _fairy blood_ , but you were just doing as you were told!” Her hand moved as if to slap him, but Eric caught her wrist. “Let me go!”

Eric freed her wrist immediately, but warned her. “Do not try to slap me, you will hurt your hand.”

“You cold bastard!” Sookie jumped to her feet, Eric let her move, but followed her.

“Sookie, I certainly did not bed you to please My Queen, that was entirely my decision. And I do not only want you only for your blood, that is just part of my attraction to you.” 

“How lucky for you that you found just the right flavour!” Sookie's voice dripped in sarcasm, then she snapped. “I'm not a fucking ice-cream!”

“No, you are a beautiful woman...”

“Oh, an ice-cream with pretty sprinkles! Good for you!”

Eric found himself growing irritated at Sookie's sarcasm but he tried to keep his voice level. “Are you upset that I find you attractive? I do not intend to apologise for that. What was it that made _you_ want _me_ , Sookie? What if I were shorter or wider? What if I carried scars from my human life? Would you still have been pleased at my attentions?” 

Sookie's only reply was a pout, Eric felt he had scored a point and continued in a more mellow tone. “The first night I met you, I admit I enjoyed your tanned legs in those shorts, but I was more impressed that you attempted to save a stranger from harm. I will never forget you holding that chain, preparing to fight.”

Sookie's eyes were cast down, but Eric believed she was listening.

“And last night I let you see me at my most vulnerable, I trusted you with my life and you put me to bed. No one has done that since my mother.” Eric smiled and saw Sookie's lips twitch too. “I hope you do not regret your actions?”

“No, I don't.” Sookie admitted, Eric was relieved that she seemed calmer.

“I could spend the rest of the night listing why I want you, but there are other more worrying matters.” Sookie brought her eyes up to meet his, she seemed resigned to listening. Eric took her hand and she did not pull away. “Please sit with me.”

Once seated together again, Eric began to explain further. It felt strange to admit his worries to a human, but his problems were hers too. “I do believe that my Queen wanted you to visit New Orleans to please Hadley, but she knew of your talent too and probably hoped to make use of you too.”

“As you did when you had me find your thief. That didn't end well.”

“No.” Eric found he did not have much to say in his own defence. “Sookie, I can delay taking you to the city while Hadley is young. Sophie-Anne is a good maker, she would not want to taunt her child with family blood. I believe she will wait until Hadley has more control before she requires you to visit. Although once her majesty sees your talent and if she scents your blood, she may require your visit to be long.”

“Permanent?” 

“Possibly.” Eric admitted. “Would you want to live in New Orleans, with your cousin? You would be well compensated.”

“No! I don't want to leave my home! I don't want to have to listen to people's minds forever.” Sookie sounded most sincere.

“I am glad to hear it and there is a way that I might be able to keep you here. Vampires have rules regarding human companions. I wish to claim you as mine, then Queen Sophie-Anne will not take you from me.”

Sookie did not look entirely convinced. “Claim me? I'm not some possession, Eric.”

“But I would be able to keep you here, and you would be safe, not in a Vampire Court away from you family and friends. Once other Vampires find out you are part-Fae, they will all want your blood.”

“Just like you want my blood? Is that why you want to claim me, Eric? So I can be your favourite, fairy-blood bag.”

“No, you will be my lover.”

Sookie raised an eyebrow and looked disbelieving, but Eric was close enough now to take her hand. He slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles then her palm, adding just a little pressure and she changed her grip so their fingers interlinked. He watched her expression change to a shy smile. Confident again, Eric leaned in and whispered to Sookie, “This is how I will think of you now. You are my lover and although our future may not be smooth, I think it will be worthwhile working on our troubles.” 

Sookie nodded, but she wasn't entirely in agreement when she spoke. “I need to think. I need a little time to go through this in my head. Hadley, fairies, everything.”

Eric wanted to stay and persuade her further, but Sookie was looking confused again, so he decided to give her a little of the time that she needed. He kissed her cheek gently. “I'll be downstairs.” 

.

Before leaving, Eric went to his dressing room and slipped on jeans and a t-shirt, then he nodded to Sookie as he left her alone. 

He sat at his desk in the lounge room downstairs. While calling Pam and checking e-mail, he listened to Sookie upstairs. She was still for a long while; he could even hear her sigh. What was she thinking? 

It was when she moved and turned on the shower, that he tried to block out the tempting thoughts of her body under the soapy water, but found he was unable to. To distract himself he went through to his comfortable snug at the back of the house and switched on the television; turning up the sound a little. He watched a human news channel until the newscasters began to repeat themselves, then he switched over finding a British channel that he used to watch while in London. 

It was early morning in the UK and Eric was amused that the humans were discussing an interview given by Catherine, Londinium's favourite daughter the previous evening. He was entertained by the memories that came flooding back and relieved at the distraction. 

Should he have left? He had given up a powerful position, one he had enjoyed. He left London to help Pamela, but she hardly needed his help, she had only asked for him in a fleeting moment of weakness. Without him, he was sure she would continue to run Fangtasia and she would work out how to co-operate with any new Sheriff. 

Should he go back? He knew Londinium hadn't replaced him yet, it would be possible for him to return to London, saying he had grown bored of Shreveport. Eric dismissed that idea quickly, he knew he wouldn't return and lie to a whole city. 

He was not bored, his feelings were exactly the opposite, he was enjoying his time spent with Sookie, more than any other time in his whole existence. He was going to stay here and make this work. He smiled at himself for making an easy decision, then changed the channel. 

He found a sport channel showing golf. The strange game didn't interest him, but the glimpses of beautiful blue skies above green grass were always a pleasure. Conscious of Sookie's movements upstairs, he put his feet on his own coffee table and relaxed.

.

Eric brought his mind back to Shreveport, as he heard Sookie coming down the stairs. He met her in the hall. She had dressed, he preferred her in the towelling robe or nothing at all, but decided not to object.

“I had an idea,” she said, looking uncomfortable.

“Then tell me. Come sit with me.” Eric ushered her into the snug and was pleased that she sat next to him on the huge sofa.

Sookie's words sounded a little rehearsed. “I understand that I can’t see Hadley, and I admit I’m nervous about going to New Orleans, but I would like to speak to her. Could you arrange a phone call?”

Eric’s first thought was ‘ _Why didn’t I think of that?_ ’, but he kept that to himself and replied, “I cannot see why that would be a problem. I will call to arrange it.”

As he reached for his phone, Sookie’s eyes widened. “Now?”

“Now seems a good time.” He paused, with his phone in his hand, until she nodded.

Eric got Andre on the phone and he immediately told him he was with Sookie so Andre knew that this was all about business. “I have informed Miss Stackhouse of her cousin's new status and she hoped it would be possible to speak to Hadley. Could you arrange this for us? Tonight, if possible.”

If Andre was surprised he hid it well, he was so polite that Eric thought he might believe that Sookie could hear him. Andre agreed to speak to his Queen and Hadley about the possible conversation and ended the call.

Eric set his phone on the coffee table, then he and Sookie began to wait. 

.

**.**

**So Sookie has another conversation to deal with before this story draws to a close.**

**.**

**I hope you like this Chappie, apologies for the delay but I went on a wonderful holiday and got more sun than Eric would approve of.**

**Thank you again for the follows and reviews, they are always appreciated and great motivation.**

.

**19 th October 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this has taken forever, huge apologies! Here is the last chapter of my first (and last) Sookie Story.**

**.**

**Quick Update: Eric has told Sookie he believes she is part-Fae, as well as filling her in on Hadley's relationship with Queen Sophie-Anne. Sookie has asked to speak to her cousin.**

.

 _Eric set his phone on the coffee table and they began to wait._

“Do you think Hadley will want to talk to me?” Sookie asked.

“I think so. Although it is hard for me to imagine how she feels. Compared to how most of us were turned, this is a very different situation. There is no need for Hadley to hide from anyone who once knew her, she can be honest with you and Queen Sophie-Anne will want her to talk to you, so I am sure she will.” 

“And will you listen in? You can do that, right? Listen down a phone line.”

“I can and I would prefer to listen, unless you do not want me to.”

“That's fine, I suppose I'll want your opinion on how she's dealing with this.”

Sookie did not seem inclined to talk further, so they fell quiet until she said angrily, “How am I supposed to know you're not hiding anything else? I wish you had told me everything sooner!” 

“I only found out you were Fae tonight,” Eric replied glibly, then he regretted snapping at her and continued with more care. “Once I had met you properly, I intended to tell you about Hadley many times. Something always got in the way. Most recently, of course, that Vampire-hater hurting your Grandmother.”

He heard Sookie suck in a breath. “She would be dead, if not for you.” She spoke quietly now and Eric only nodded in response. “Did you save her just so I would trust you more?”

Eric tried to hide the resentment in his voice. “I saved her because such an admirable woman did not deserve to be strangled by a hate-filled coward. I hope someday you will trust me without any persuasion.” Sookie looked chastised and reached across the sofa to squeeze his hand. 

.

When the phone rang, Sookie gave a start that Eric felt along the sofa.

He reached for the phone slowly, hoping that Sookie would take a second to compose herself. 

Hadley sounded as nervous as any Vampire could. She did not worry about greetings, “Is Sookie with you?”

“She is right here...”

To Eric it seemed that their initial greeting was awkward. Hadley asked after Jason and her Grandmother, then Merlotte's and some other humans. It crossed Eric's mind that the young Vampire had made a mental list to prove she had not forgotten about her home or her people.

It was when Sookie asked Hadley how she was, that she began to open up. 

“Are you happy?”

“So happy. It's incredible, Sookie. Too wonderful to describe. I always thought I could see, but humans can't, not really. I can see everything now, in such detail.” Hadley took a breath before she continued speaking, Eric had to hide a smile, that was a hard habit to lose. “It's a beautiful world, Sookie. When I first saw the night sky, I was so amazed. The colours. The stars are so bright. I can see the mountains on the moon. Sophie-Anne laughed at me on my first night, but even she couldn't tear my attention away from the sky...” 

“But you'll never see the sun again,” Sookie interrupted.

“I was never the one of us that suited a tan.” Hadley teased her cousin gently.

Sookie seemed to struggle with what to say next. “And your Queen? Is she good to you?”

“Oh, yes. She's wonderful, I can't wait for you to meet her.”

For the first time since the beginning of the call, Sookie looked up at Eric, her eyes wide and worried.

Unaware, Hadley continued happily, “But it's not just Sophie-Anne, many of her children are based in New Orleans. I have a huge family now. They've been really supportive and helped me when it gets difficult.”

“I'm happy for you,” said Sookie, sounding quite unhappy.

“It's strange, Sookie,” Hadley carried on. “Everyone is so strong, so fast. I'm the youngest by at least a century, so in comparison I'm not much stronger than a human.” She sighed and Eric scowled in confusion, this was an odd thing for a new Vampire to be complaining about. “I think I can work on it though... get stronger. I've taken advice.”

Worried now, Eric darted to his desk in the lounge, grabbed a notepad and pen, and wrote a note for Sookie. _'Is Sophie-Anne with her? Keep her talking about getting stronger.'_

Sookie looked a little startled at Eric's reaction and hesitated before saying, “I couldn't get the top off the jam jar this morning, so I hope you're not complaining!”

“No, no. No complaints.” Hadley laughed along with Sookie, but both seemed a little false.

“What are your plans for tonight? Is your Queen with you?”

“Sophie-Anne is with Andre next door. You won't believe how busy she is, they are planning her diary, but then she's free later tonight.” 

Eric was pleased with Sookie's reaction to his request, but the conversation was awkward now, he understood why with Hadley's next comment. “Sookie, I'm sorry. I really have to go... I need to feed.”

“Oh...”

“I'll call again soon. You'll have to come visit.” Hadley did not sound at all convincing, but then her manner change entirely. “Oh! She's on her way!”

Eric heard Queen Sophie-Anne enter and Hadley greet her. Sookie realised Hadley was no longer listening to her, she shrugged, rolling her eyes.

When Hadley told her maker she was going to feed, Eric made a quick decision. He gestured to the phone and Sookie handed it over. He spoke very clearly, “Excuse me for interrupting your Majesty, but may I speak with you?”

“Eric?” Queen Sophie-Anne spoke into the phone sounding a little amused. “I will be with you in a moment, Sheriff.” She turned her attention to Hadley, telling her to feed well and that she would see her soon. Eric then heard high heels on wooden flooring as Hadley hurried away.

“We haven't had chance to talk since you became Sheriff, tell me: What is the news on Sookie Stackhouse?”

“She is well, your majesty. She is right here, happy to have spoken to her cousin, but there was something in the conversation that worried me.”

“You are worried about Hadley?” The Queen clarified, she sounded tense already. 

“I am. During her conversation with Miss Stackhouse, I became concerned as Hadley discussed getting stronger. I know of no way for a Vampire to get stronger, other than ageing and feeding. Hadley said she had assistance, I was worried she may have been led astray.”

“You wish to warn me about my child?” The Queen's voice turned to ice.

Carefully, Eric continued, “I hope I have not overstepped my bounds. Hadley is a charming addition to your court, I would hate to hear of anything happening to her while she is so young.”

Queen Sophie-Anne was silent for a long moment and Eric just had to hope he hadn’t offended her. Finally she spoke. “I have not spent a great deal of time with my youngest since her first night. She has been delighting everyone, but it is possible she has found someone who does not have good intentions.”

“I am sure this is a situation you can easily resolve.”

“Yes. I thank you for your concern.” The Queen finally softened, just a little. “I have arranged to spend tonight with Hadley, she calls it ‘quality time’. I will discuss this matter with her.”

Eric grinned in relief, at his side Sookie was scowling, trying to work out the conversation as she could only hear one side of it.

“And Hadley’s little cousin? When are you bringing her to me?” Sophie-Anne continued, which stopped Eric’s smile.

“With Hadley being so young it seemed sensible to wait until she could cope with a visit better.”

“But Hadley will not be young forever, Sheriff.”

Eric sensed another change of tone, alarmed he reached for the paper he had used earlier and wrote: ‘Are you mine? Let me protect you.’ Sookie stared at the paper but did not make any response.

The Queen continued. “I’m sure you know that Miss Stackhouse is talented. Such a talent should not be wasted in Area Five.”

‘Please’ wrote Eric, at last Sookie looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes full of worry. Carefully he squeezed her hand, she had to agree, he couldn’t let her go to New Orleans unprotected. He wanted her to be safe, he wanted her to be his.

Finally Sookie nodded, despite the awkward situation he was about to put himself in with his Queen, Eric smiled as her slender fingers squeezed his hand. 'Concentrate’ he thought to himself, he had to make this right.

“I do agree,” he began. “But I believe such a talent should not be risked in New Orleans.”

“What you think is not relevant, Sheriff.”

“I have claimed her, your Majesty.”

“Claimed her! Northman, I did not tell you to bed the girl. She just needed to be introduced to us. You have obviously made sure she is comfortable with our ways, so she can come to New Orleans straight away.”

“Sookie Stackhouse is mine. I must protect her.”

“There is no need for you to do this Eric. She will be taken care of here.”

“I am very fond of her, your Majesty. If you need her to come to New Orleans, I would want to come with her.”

“You are required in your area.”

“I do understand, but Sookie will be more effective if her talent is kept quiet. If she travels as my companion, we can keep her telepathy a secret. Humans will guard their thoughts in front of the Queen’s telepath, but not when meeting a Sheriff’s companion. Indeed, if there is just one person you need Sookie to listen to, that person can be brought here to Area Five under the pretext of talking to me, then Sookie could help you without being at any risk.”

“Those are excellent ideas Sheriff, but obviously I know you have made up all these reasons just to keep Miss Stackhouse safe and in your area. She must be quiet enchanting.” 

“Sookie is valuable to both of us, she should be kept safe.” As he spoke Eric looked at Sookie, she seemed to be holding her breath, her face showing the tension of the moment. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, trying to calm her while concentrating on his conversation. 

“I agree that Miss Stackhouse should stay away from New Orleans until Hadley is controlled enough to meet her. If possible, I will even agree to humans coming to Shreveport to be listened to.”

Eric began to thank her, but was quickly cut off.

“Of course, Sookie will have to come here eventually, and when she does, as she is travelling as your companion, you will take care of her expenses. I would have expected to pay well for the services of a telepath, but as I can no longer call her _my telepath_ I do not intend to pay either. You can deal with that too.”

Queen Sophie-Anne did not hear Eric’s agreement to her terms, as she had already ended the call.

.

Sookie’s eyes were wide with alarm, he smiled to try and calm her but did not quiet succeed.

“What’s happening? What did she say? Is Hadley OK?” As Sookie spoke Eric pulled her astride his lap and held her close. “Eric!” she cried with more urgency, but the verbal sparring had excited him, not as much as a good fight, but he still wanted to celebrate. The phone call had been financially expensive, but Sookie was safe and a secret.

“Kiss me first, then we'll talk.” Eric insisted, as he ran his hands along her denim clad thighs. Sookie leaned in for a quick kiss, but Eric held her to him and there was nothing quick about the kiss. His tongue invaded her warm mouth as he pressed her body against his. 

Remembering the taste of her blood, his lips moved to her throat, he could feel the blood pulsing below the fragile skin. 

It took a moment to realise that Sookie was thumping on his shoulders, “You have to tell me!”

“I will,” he growled.

“Now Eric please, kisses later...” Sookie didn't seem angry, but exasperated. 

Eric gave her a rueful grin, “Of course. Hadley first?”

“Yes please…”

“She is fine. I was worried about her plans to get stronger, but Queen Sophie-Anne is speaking to her tonight and I am sure all will be well. The Queen didn’t even seem too offended that I got involved.”

Sookie pursed her lips, “I didn’t think of that. I suppose it’s like telling a mother her daughter’s doing something she shouldn’t, they might get uppity.”

Watching her lips move, Eric was a little entranced, but he replied, “Yes but a Vampire Queen might be a more dangerous than just 'uppity'.”

“Well, thank you for helping my cousin.”

“I was happy to help. She is one of us now.”

“Yeah. I suppose.”

Eric's big hands ran up and down Sookie's thighs. She was still sitting astride him, on his knee and he was entirely distracted, wanting her closer, wishing they were not in jeans. His hands moved to her luscious bottom and moved her forward a little, but Sookie was not to be dissuaded from her questions. 

She planted a hand on his chest. “You still have to tell me what the Queen said about me.”

“Soon...” Eric mumbled as he moved to kiss her.

“You promised to tell me.” Sookie said as she leaned back away from him, far enough away for Eric to feel he needed to put a hand on her back to stop her falling backwards. 

His mind was elsewhere but Eric decided to tell Sookie what Queen Sophie-Anne said as quickly as possible, then he could get back to his more pressing plans. 

“She was not exactly pleased that I have claimed you, but she has accepted it. Also she has agreed to keep your talent a secret, that will keep you safe. Obviously Hadley knows and the Queen's eldest child, Andre, but both can be trusted. You may need to act as if you cannot hear anyone...”

“I'm pretty good at that...” Sookie interrupted dryly.

“Of course,” Eric smiled. “Secrecy will keep you safe. And you will be safest here in Shreveport, where the Queen has agreed you may stay.”

“Oh, well... that's good of her.”

Eric tried hard to ignore the sarcasm. “This is good news, Sookie.”

A heavy sigh was her only reply.Eric resisted snapping at her and tried to work out what was wrong, and how to make it better. She had been through a lot tonight, but she had coped with Longshadow and the Rattray’s better than this. As she sat above him he studied her face, her eyes were not as bright as usual; they looked heavy. She was tired. Of course, that was it. In other situations she had been frightened and so full of adrenalin, now after a long night of conversation, she was exhausted.

“You need to sleep,” he said. 

“Yeah, busy day tomorrow, I have to collect Gran.”

“Of course, I am sure you will feel better when she is home.”

Eric was pleased that he managed to make her smile, so he continued. “Will you sleep with me? In my safe place?”

Her eyes slid away from his gaze. “I don’t know, I don’t know if I can trust you now.”

It crossed Eric’s mind that if she really didn’t trust him, then she shouldn’t be sat upon his knee while telling him that. “Do you think I will hurt you? Drain you?”

“No, not that.” Sookie went silent.

“There are no more secrets, Sookie.”

“I just need a bit of time.”

Eric had plenty of time to spare, he nodded in reply and added, “When I am sleeping is it me that needs to trust you. I am the vulnerable one, but I still ask you to sleep next to me.”

After a pause, Sookie nodded, then began to move back off Eric's knee. He was tempted to sweep her up and take her down stairs, but he remembered that she might not like that, so took her hand instead.

.

Once they reached his downstairs room, Eric realised that Sookie was keeping back by the door. He turned the lighting low and set the alarm on his watch for her. 

In the big drawers under the bed he had stored thick blankets, just in case he needed them to hide from the sun, he took one out and placed it at the bottom of the bed so Sookie could use it if she found the room too cool.

Still Sookie stood back. Eric reminded himself that tonight had been her first time, there was no reason why she should not still be a little nervous. 

He did not want to go to his daily sleep unprepared again, so took off his jeans and t-shirt and placed them on the chest of drawers at the far side of the room. Naked, he got into bed, moving to the side by the wall so Sookie could join him. Her eyes were on him, so he drew the blankets up, but only as far as his waist and left his chest bare for her to see.

“Are you changing your mind?” Eric asked. He meant the question to be teasing, but as he said it he realised how much he wanted her to be here.

“No, I'll stay.” Sookie's voice was low, but determined. She sat on the edge of the bed, with her back to Eric as she wriggled out of her jeans, then pulled her t-shirt over her head. She stood to place her clothes on Eric's and turned to see his eyes still on her.

Eric sat up and reached out to her, “I'll help you with the rest.” He expected her to be shy, dressed only in her pretty underthings, but she was bold now.

“I think I can manage,” she announced. 

Eric watched her with a thrill as she unfastened her bra and drew it down her arms. Sookie kept eye contact with him the whole time, it was Eric that broke his own rule, as he looked at her luscious breasts longingly. Maybe it was Eric's steady gaze that boosted her confidence, but Sookie wriggled out of her panties quickly and hopped into bed beside him. 

Eric lifted the covers over her and with the same arm pulled her close to him. “You seem to trust me now?” 

“I do, here.” As she spoke Sookie pointed at the pillow between them. “I trust you here.”

Eric acted as if he was grumbling. “Maybe we should stay here then.”

“Maybe,” Sookie smiled as she kissed him.

Her warmth enveloped him, as she pressed herself close to his body. Sookie's confidence seemed high, so Eric decided to let her take the lead and he relaxed to enjoy her inquisitive hands wandering over his chest. As she changed direction to stroke his back and bottom, he mirrored her moves, and was pleased to see her smile in appreciation. 

Eric's fangs were beginning to show, and as she gently caressed his cock, he let them down to their full extent. Sookie grinned as if victorious and she kissed him without showing fear of his fangs.

As Eric let his hands wonder over Sookie's excited body, she became more eager and impatient. She took one of his hands in hers and placed his fingers amongst her gold curls. 

“Greedy...” murmured Eric, as he began to tease her.

“I've waited a long time for this,” was Sookie's explanation, she reached to his shoulder to try tug him onto to her. Eric didn't resist. There were many positions to be tried, but this was probably the simplest for Sookie's first night. 

He used one arm to brace himself above her and one hand to tease. She was certainly ready for him. Sookie's hands were scratching at his waist and ass to try and force him into her, but Eric delayed, just a little.

Holding his hard cock, he brushed against her eager opening, and smiled as Sookie struggled to accept him.

“Invite me in.” Eric grinned.

Sookie made a noise much like 'pfft' and Eric backed off, so she quickly offered the invite he wanted but did not need. “Mr Northman, won't you please come in?”

Eric's reply was a fangy grin, as carefully, but surely, he slipped inside her.

Her heat almost overwhelmed him, but her gaze connected with his and they began to move together with one goal.

Eric told her again how much he wanted her, how he would keep her safe, that this was just the beginning of their time together. 

Sookie proved eager to learn, she bombarded Eric with questions; “Is this good?” “Do you like this?” “Can you you feel it when I squeeze inside?” Everything she tried was blissful, Eric was excited that she was certainly not just along for the ride.

The last thing he expected was for Sookie to her to tip her head back and offer him her throat, just as the panic of her orgasm began to take over. A taste of her lust filled blood was enough to send him to a euphoric climax with her.

.

As they rested together, Eric licked at the little wounds he had caused on Sookie's neck. He had no wish to mark her, or waste a drop of her precious blood. 

Sleep was about to take him, and he was too relaxed to stop it. He let Sookie know that the sun was about to rise, “But I will speak to you tomorrow evening. And I will see you very soon.”

“You can come visit Gran. I will need to tell her about us... and about Hadley.” 

“I will be with you for that.” Eric promised.

Sookie nodded and thanked him. 

Eric wanted to reassure her further. “We will make this work, Sookie. Sleep well, my lover, my fairy.”

.

Sookie watched as Eric died for the day. His eyes still open as the daylight took him. Carefully she ran her hand over his eyes and closed them. Softly she repeated his words, “We will make this work. Sleep well, my lover, my vampire.”

.

.

The End.

.

.

**I do hope you enjoyed this. I admit I found Sookie very difficult to write. Since I started this story the last SVM book was released and True Blood 6 has been and gone. Both have managed to make me struggle with inspiration for Sookie. I think I'll be writing Eric from now on!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows. The support for the story has been wonderful and most appreciated.**

**.**

**My next project is to re-Vamp 'The Viking's Pet' for AO3 – Pet was my first story and it really needs tidying.**

**My next new story may be Eric and Nora, but that is very much in the pre-planning stage. I can't find any Eric/Nora fics to read so if anyone knows of any, please let me know!**

**.**

**18 th November 2013 ~ FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr  **


End file.
